


Change your name and come seek me

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una traducción del fic de Sannan, Change your name and come seek me</p><p>Algunas veces tienes que morir para estar con quien amas. Jared Padalecki es un chico promedio, excepto por su habilidad para traer de vuelta a la vida a las personas, después de prevenir su muerte. Cuando conoce a Jensen, todo lo que quería era tener una vida ordinaria. Solo que, Jensen tiene su propio secreto y pronto la vida de Jared se vuelve aún más complicada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change your name and come seek me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92896) by Sanann. 



> Esta es una traducción que hice en 2012, sólo quise ponerla aquí también :D

 

 

 

***

 

Protocolo # 9858-09. Ultra Secreto

Julio 18, 2010. Archivo especial No. 11 llamado “J. T. Padalecki” asignado a J. Ackles

Jefe Ray asignado como supervisor de la operación.

Información adicional clasificada bajo alto nivel, solo personal autorizado.

_Cualquier copia o distribución de la información aquí contenida está estrictamente prohibida._

_***_

 

 

-“¡Jared!”

Una fuerte voz resonó en su cabeza y Jared la sacudió mientras se despertaba con un fuerte jadeo.  
  
Se encontró a si mismo sentado en una silla en su trabajo y no en su persistente y cíclica pesadilla. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que la oscura figura masculina se desvanezca detrás de sus parpados antes de volver la mirada a su muñeca para comprobar la hora: 4:00 pm  
  
-“¿Despertaste dormilón anormal? Tu habilidad para dormir en la jodida morgue va más allá de mi comprensión”  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza para observar cuidadosamente al tipo rubio que caminaba hacia él.  
  
-“El 29% de las personas se duerme en su lugar trabajo, Chad”- afirmó mientras se frotaba el rostro con una mano  
  
Chad contestó con una expresión medio irritada- “Gracias por esa valiosa información, Wiki. Aún así, esto es una morgue. Asqueroso, tío”- Hizo una pausa momentánea y Jared inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo- “Como sea, ¿revisaste la cripta con nuestra última cliente?”  
  
Jared elevó una ceja interrogante y Chad le guiñó el ojo dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva.  
  
-“No quiero saberlo, Chad”- se levantó rápidamente, levantando sus manos y mostrando las palmas como protesta antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación para pasar de la siguiente información  
  
-“Hey, deberías tratar a los muertos con el mismo respeto que a los vivos, tío. Ella era caliente y deberías apreciar su belleza”- insistió Chad siguiendo a Jared fuera.  
  
Jared no oyó ni una pizca de humor en la voz de Chad y ni aún así se sorprende.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

Sí le preguntaras a Jared lo qué hace en su tiempo libre, respondería _nada,_ porque es difícil explicar que constantemente está salvando la vida de otras personas. Y cuando te acostumbras se vuelve una rutina.

Los muertos le encuentran en donde sea, comenzando por su lugar de trabajo y terminando hasta en mitad de la calle. Están muertos para el resto de mundo, pero en el momento en que Jared está cerca, abren sus ojos y susurran “ _ayúdame”_. Entonces regresa al comienzo del día en que aquella persona ha muerto, abriendo los ojos con una misión, encontrarla y prevenir que suceda.

Es como tener un déjà-vu una vez a la semana.

Por suerte, esto no ocurre a menudo y no con todos los muertos que llegan a su lugar de trabajo, solo con algunos. Jared tiene la teoría de que la razón para que esto suceda es que no debieron morir en primer lugar.

Cuando era niño Jared soñaba con convertirse en superhéroe. Ahora, puede ser considerado uno de ellos. Desafortunadamente, cuando haces esto más de una vez al año, se convierte en un trabajo.

Un trabajo de tiempo completo.

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

Jensen se mudó a un departamento rentado, cortesía de su agencia, una semana después de que pasará por el último examen de asignación.

Lo primero que tiene que hacer es revisar su departamento por cualquier “regalo especial” -dígase dispositivos de escucha encubiertos- que la agencia pudiera haberle dejado. Y no es porque no confíe en su agencia, pero conoce su forma de trabajar. Después de todo, esto es lo que él quiere hacer.

Se movió silenciosamente con un detector de micrófonos ocultos en la mano, terminando su búsqueda con cuatro pequeños dispositivos. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa colocando los micrófonos en frente de él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios, se inclinó y declaró con alegría-“¡Hola, chicos! Gracias por su preocupación pero ya estoy completamente instalado, no necesitan vigilarme. Por cierto, me encantó el departamento”

Un instante después, sacó un par de alicates de punta fina y destruyó los micrófonos uno por uno, sonriendo maliciosamente. Desearía haber visto el rostro de los pobres bastardos con los audífonos al otro lado de su encantador chat.

Jensen acomodó la ropa primero, con movimientos prácticos y económicos. Cuando su última camisa ocupó su lugar en el guardarropa, se instaló cómodamente en la silla de la sala de estar, con una carpeta azul entre sus manos.

La abrió y sus ojos escanearon la información que conoce de memoria, sacó la fotografía de un hombre joven para estudiarla más de cerca.  Sus ojos registrando cada detalle: brillantes ojos de color avellana, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y cabello sedoso.

Bastante impresionante. No es que eso le agrade. Es demasiado atractivo. Cualquier oportunidad de distracción no es bienvenida. Aún así, esto tiene un gran potencial para convertirse en una asignación muy interesante.

Los ojos de Jensen perforan los avellanas mientras pronuncia las palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa- “Hola, Jared. Tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos”

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

Jared regresó a casa de su turno sintiendo que puede perfectamente tomar el lugar de alguno de sus clientes. Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de tomar una ducha rápida, pero en el instante que su mirada recayó sobre su cama, la decisión fue tomada.

Cuando su cabeza golpeó en la almohada, quedó tan profundamente dormido que no notó el sonido de la vibración de su teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 

\------------------------------

 

Jared despertó con un gruñido, hay un sonido molestándole y solo quiere acabar con él para volver a dormir.

Giró sobre su espalda, los ojos firmemente cerrados, mientras su mano tanteaba en busca de la chaqueta que tiró en algún lugar de la cama. Sacó el teléfono, maldiciendo y esperando que la persona que llamaba tenga una muy importante razón para despertarle.

-“Hola, hermano mayor. ¿Estás despierto?”- Jared reconoció la voz y gruñó en respuesta- “He estado llamándote y llamándote”

-“Megan ¿qué hora es?”- finalmente encontró su voz para interrumpirle

-“Es hora de hablar con tu hermana”- Informó alegremente y Jared no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para responder.  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, continuó gruñendo- “Es mi día libre y estoy planeando convertirme en una versión de la bella durmiente. ¿Estás muriendo?”

-“Noo”- respondió Megan con desaprobación

-“Entonces puede esperar hasta que esté completamente despierto”- concluyó Jared

-“Hey, no me cuelgues. Los adolescentes tienden a cometer suicidio cuando no reciben suficiente atención”- gritó Megan al comprender que había perdido, sonando ligeramente desanimada

-“Te llamo luego”- murmuró Jared antes de apagar su teléfono, girándose sobre su estomago para expandirse a lo largo de toda la cama, suspirando felizmente y volviendo a dormirse.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Despertó cuatro horas después sintiéndose fresco y hambriento.

Tomó una ducha, llenó su estomago con comida, gimiendo felizmente entre mordiscos y hasta después llamó a su hermana.

-“Hey Megan”- Jared dijo sonriendo radiante cuando su mirada encontró una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-“Hola ¿quién es?”- contestó Megan secamente al otro lado de la línea

Jared hizo una mueca, comiendo las galletas- “Megan por favor, para”

-“¿Parar qué, señor? ¿Lo conozco?”- Pura inocencia en su voz

Jared sonrió a pesar de sí mismo caminando hacia la sala de estar –“Tuve un día realmente malo en el trabajo y necesitaba dormir un poco para funcionar. Además, soy tu única familia y me amas”

Megan sonó falsamente avergonzada por su conducta –“Eso fue débil, tío. Además ¿te olvidas de que tenemos un padre?”

-“¿El hombre que no he visto en cerca de 20 años?”- Jared se dejó caer sobre el sofá, la bolsa en su regazo, encendiendo la televisión y cambiando canales.

-“Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente imbécil para no mandar dinero para este asunto de la Universidad, el cual no podríamos afrontar”- fue el sonsonete de Megan y Jared resopló en respuesta.

-“Si-si, es un verdadero encanto y un salvador de vidas”

Jared escuchó un murmuro de fondo y se preguntó si es algo de familia ver algún programa de mierda mientras hablas por teléfono –“No, tú eres el único que salva vidas en esta familia ¿Cuántas has salvado desde la última vez que hablamos?”

-“¿Y tú necesitas saber eso por…?”- Jared barajó posibles respuestas en su cabeza

-“Hey, te dije que le dieras mi número a cada chico caliente y hetero que salves. Te lo deben”- Si, esa era su respuesta número 2

La voz de Jared estaba llena de resolución –“No y no”

-“Oye, solo porque falló una vez con tu ex novio, no significa que no funcione. Para empezar tu ex era un perdedor y no sé por qué lo salvaste”- a Megan nunca le gustó ese chico, pero Jared siempre se estremecía al escucharle hablar sobre él de esa forma.

-“Eso es mucho decir, Megan Padalecki”- dijo Jared mientras decidía centrarse en ver South Park. No es como si su hermana estuviera ahí para proclamar el mensaje perverso que transmite a los niños. Y ningún niño va aparecer repentinamente para decírselo.

-“Vamos, soy una mala persona”- Jared pudo imaginar con facilidad a Megan encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Pensó que quizás debería sentirse insultado en nombre de su ex novio –“Hey, Zach no era un mal tipo. Nosotros solo no funcionamos”  
  
-“Apuesto a que era malo hasta para chupártela ¿o no?”

Eso inmediatamente desvió su atención de de la televisión- “¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh Cállate!”- jadeó indignado

-“Oye, no seas mojigato; te estoy compadeciendo hermano”- Megan hizo una pausa y Jared le dio algo de tiempo para cambiar el tema- “Ahora, en serio ¿lo era?”

-“Voy a terminar esta llamada antes de que pierdas a tu hermano”

-“Solo porque soy la única que echa un polvo en esta familia…”- y esa fue la indicación final que necesitó Jared para terminar su conversación

-“Adiós Megan. Aún te amo, No te drogues”

Jared puso apresuradamente el celular lejos intentando olvidar la plática ocupando su boca con las galletas y subiendo el volumen de la Televisión, forzándose a concentrarse en los problemas de Erick Cartman.

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

Jensen recibió una llamada cuando estaba quemando la carpeta azul en el fregadero de la cocina, observando el papel convertirse en cenizas.

El celular identificó el número como desconocido y sus labios se curvaron formando una media sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador de la cocina estirando sus piernas antes de responder.

-“Hola Jefe Ray”- usó su voz despreocupada y de negocios, evitando que su sonrisa torcida se deslizara en su tono.

-“Jensen, buen día. Por favor reporta”- Ese hombre era uno de los especialistas con los que nadie se atrevía a meterse y la informalidad con la que hablaba a todos por su primer nombre, incluyendo a los altos mandos, era una de las cosas con las que la agencia le permitía salirse con la suya.

-“Todo va de acuerdo al plan, señor”- Por ahora, era todo lo que podía darle. Sobre haber removido los micrófonos ocultos, Jensen estaba seguro que el hombre ya había sido informado y si lo encontraba inaceptable seguramente lo sabría ahora.

-“Mantenlo de esa forma”

El sonido de la línea muerta indicó el final de la conversación.

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

Jared planeó pasar su completo día libre de forma constructiva,  tumbado sobre el sofá en frente de la televisión y sin salir de casa en caso de que algún muerto deseara estropear su día.

Ordenó pizza por teléfono, prometiendo pagar extra por una rápida entrega. Al minuto que escuchó el golpe en la puerta junto con el grito de “entrega de pizza”, corrió descalzo para abrir la puerta-  único obstáculo entre él y su comida- dándole la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa, al tipo bajito en uniforme rojo sujetando las dos cajas.

Rápidamente, pagó, tomó las cajas y abrió la parte superior de una de ellas para meter su cabeza –“Hombre, esto es asombroso”

El repartidor sonrió  -“Disfrútala tío y gracias por el extra”

Después de que el chico se fue, Jared, con los brazos ocupados planeaba cerrar la puerta de una patada, cuando la de enfrente del pasillo se abrió y un tipo desconocido salió por ella sujetando un par de cajas vacías.

-“Hey”- dijo Jared de forma automática y se quedo callado, porque necesitaba un momento para  captar cada detalle de su apariencia. Permitiéndose un par de segundos de pura admiración, preguntándose cómo sus ojos podían ser tan increíblemente verdes y sus labios tan pecaminosamente llenos, notando que además de eso, el tipo era alto y bien construido. Tragó pesadamente intentando dejar de mirarle y ordenando a su cerebro funcionar.

Balanceó las cajas  en una mano, alargando la mano libre para ofrecérsela, sonriendo de forma brillante porque no pudo evitarlo- “Hey, debes ser mi nuevo vecino. Soy Jared”

El tipo bajo las cajas y respondió con un firme apretón, sus labios formando una educada sonrisa –“Jensen. Sí, acabo de mudarme”

La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó, mostrando sus hoyuelos y comento alegremente –“Es un lugar agradable. Te encantará”- Su mirada recayó en las cajas –“Oye, hombre ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?”

Jensen rechazó su oferta con un ligero encogimiento de hombros- “No estoy bien, gracias. Disfruta tu pizza. Se enfriará si no comienzas a prestarles atención”

Su mirada apuntó hacia las cajas en la mano de Jared y la mirada de éste la siguió.

Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo –“Oye ¿tienes hambre? Tengo dos pizzas y no me importaría un poco de ayuda para terminarlas”- sonrió al chico.

-“Luces como un muchacho lo bastante grande para comértelas todas”- señaló Jensen con  la misma sonrisa educada, moviéndose incómodo  y mirando hacia abajo como si planeara recoger las cajas y terminar la conversación.

Jared dio un paso hacia adelante con confianza, sonando sincero- “No, de verdad me gustaría que me acompañes”

Eso llamo la atención de Jensen, fijando intensamente su mirada en él como si estuviera tratando de leerlo. Jared se encontró abiertamente con sus ojos verdes y por un momento no pudo respirar, antes de continuar con una sonrisa esperanzada –“Acabas de mudarte y necesitas comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos. Te prometo que no soy ningún asesino serial o algo así”- colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón intentando lucir lo más amigable y nada amenazador como le fue posible- “Cruzó mi corazón”

Jared observó un cambio en los ojos de Jensen antes de quedar serios, dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable.

-“De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que debo hacerte la misma promesa ¿verdad? Te juro que el hacha y los cuchillos de mi cocina son para el _Top Chef Contest”_ \- declaró asintiendo sinceramente, antes de mover las cajas dentro de su departamento (pateándolas dentro en realidad) y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Jared le miró con una sonrisa divertida y presuntuosa –“No te preocupes, se cuidarme”

Jensen le miró de forma penetrante antes de responder con  tono monótono, dejándolo perplejo, sin poder distinguir si estaba hablando en serio-“Y yo que pensé que finalmente había encontrado a mi propia damisela en apuros. Pero no, todas las chicas se creen feministas en estos días”- decepcionado sacudió la cabeza.

 Jared exclamó –“Cállate”- sintiendo sus orejas arder.

Jensen lucía satisfecho y apuntó con la mano hacia el departamento de Jared –“Adelante, vecino”

Jared le observó por un momento, sus ojos brillando casi con admiración, antes de girase con un murmuro cariñoso de ‘ _Bastardo’_

Entró en el departamento y puso las pizzas sobre la mesita del café en frente del sofá,  mirando sobre su hombro para comprobar que le siguió.

Jensen estaba ocupado mirando el lugar con curiosidad, dejando las bromas de lado– “Muy bonito. ¿Vives solo?”

-“Si. Mmm, empecé a vivir aquí después de la Universidad. No es muy grande, pero me gusta. Y tiene estos ventanales casi del mismo tamaño que el piso. No sé si tu departamento sea similar al mío”- compartió Jared, sus ojos siguiendo la misma dirección de la mirada de Jensen.

-“Espera”- Jensen regresó su mirada instantáneamente a Jared –“¿Fuiste así de amigable con el anterior propietario de mi departamento con esta información?”

Atrapado, Jared se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la vergüenza coloreando sus facciones –“La verdad, no. Ella era una señora mayor que amaba a sus tres gatos”

-“¿Rechazo tus intentos de ser amigable?”- Jensen preguntó consternado.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

Jared captó el amigable tono burlón de su voz, estrechando los ojos con diversión, aceptando el reto.

-“No, ella estaba completamente encantada conmigo y no quise darle esperanzas para meterme a su departamento. No es que no tuviera una oportunidad, pero sus gatos me odiaban”- explicó Jared suspirando con sentimiento, antes de que su estomago escogiera ese momento para gruñir.

-“Pobrecito. Ahora, vamos a darte algo de comida, Príncipe Encantador. Te ofreceré mi hombro para llorar después”- Jensen arqueó una ceja, moviéndose hacia la mesa de café y Jared le dio una patética mirada agradecida- estaba muriendo de hambre.

Eso hizo sonreír a Jensen y Jared no pudo hacer nada para deshacerse de la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se instalaron en el sofá, sus hombros accidentalmente chocando uno con otro.

Jared le miro de reojo mientras abría la caja, ofreciéndole la primera rebanada murmurando –“Espero que tus creencias no tengan algo contra los champiñones”

Jensen se encogió de hombros con un simple –“Sigue soñando. Eso luciría lindo en ti”- agarró la rebanada y la mirada de Jared se centró en su boca por un momento, antes de controlarse a sí mismo y concentrar su atención en morder su propia rebanada, con un gemido de placer.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

-“De nuevo ¿por qué estamos viendo esto?”- dijo Jensen girándose para alejarse de Peter Parker saltando sobre los edificios y frunciendo el ceño hacia Jared.

-“Necesitamos estar completamente preparados para comparar cuando salga la película remasterizada”- contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo cosa más obvia del mundo

-“Claro”- comentó secamente y Jared sonrío abiertamente cuando Jensen regresó la vista a la pantalla, al parecer dándole a Peter Parker una segunda oportunidad.

-“Aún así”- Jensen dejó las palabras flotar en el aire, de cara a Jared. Él le mostró una cara de infelicidad, prediciendo su desagradable continuación –“¿Cómo va ayudarme este conocimiento, si no planeo ver la remasterización?”

-“Blasfemia”- jadeó Jared tirando de su manga– “Retira tus palabras”- Jensen sonrío y se mantuvo en silencio deliberadamente.

-“Tú y yo vamos a estar al inicio de la fila en el estreno de la película”- Jared le apuntó con un dedo amenazador- “Fin de la discusión”

-“Exijo un enorme cubo de palomitas, nachos y refresco”- remarcó Jensen señalando con sus dedos

-“Trato”- respondió Jared velozmente, sonriendo victorioso.

Estrecharon sus manos firmemente, satisfechos y felices.

Los siguientes cinco minutos los pasaron en silencio viendo a Peter Parker salvar al mundo.

Había un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, molestándolo y en el momento que Mary Jane estaba en la pantalla sin señales de Spiderman alrededor, Jared dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran más rápido en su cabeza.

La comprensión le hizo soltar un jadeo sorprendido

-“Me engañaste, has estado planeando ir todo el tiempo”- afirmó luciendo herido.

El rostro de Jensen se tornó en una expresión desagradable. Se movió inquieto en el sofá tomando un momento para considerarlo –“Cualquier tío ha estado en los superhéroes desde el jardín de niños”- dio su versión de excusa la cual implicaba que Jared era el único culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de cosas tan elementales.

El rostro de Jared seguía luciendo triste y desilusionado.

-“¿Los boletos van por mi cuenta?”- ofreció Jensen impotente

Jared sonrío de acuerdo y al instante siguiente, lo golpeó

Ellos son muy buenos juntos.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Jensen dejó el departamento de Jared dos horas después con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró en el mismo instante que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Marcó un número y contó hasta cinco antes de que la voz al otro lado respondiera. Como siempre

-“Suéltalo”- dijo la gruesa voz con acento sureño en forma de saludo.

-“Eres tan predecible, Christian”- dijo con voz cansina en lugar de responder– “Siempre tienes que volver a verificar el ID para estar seguro que no es falso”

-“Eso me ha salvado el culo más veces de las que puedo contar, chico. Ahora ¿Cómo va tu asignación?”- Jensen escuchó el click indicando que Christian estaba tipeando en el teclado probablemente intentando hackear algún sistema de seguridad.

-“Sin problemas, como esperaba. El chico es muy fácil”- compartió la información con Christian, quien era la única persona lo suficientemente cercana a él para ser nombrado como de semi- confianza

-“Hmmm ¿fácil?”- Christian manejó la última palabra de Jensen con suspicacia- “¿Fácil para la vista también? Vi su fotografía”

Jensen levantó la ceja abriendo el refrigerador, sus ojos buscando una cerveza– “Ni siquiera voy a comentar el hecho de que hayas irrumpido en archivos secretos, hombre. Pero ¿desde cuándo mezclo el placer con los negocios?”

Christian suspiró como si la respuesta fuera obvia y Jensen se preparó para su discurso de ‘Sacarlo al aire libre’- “Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, todo lo que necesite fue un nombre y eso no fue difícil de conseguir. ¡Bienvenido al mundo moderno! Todos son su propio proxeneta en las redes sociales, eso es algo familiar para ti, ya que eres de los que siempre se quejan sobre la primitiva configuración de seguridad. En cuanto a la segunda parte, solo se cuidadoso. Esto no es una de tus asignaciones usuales. Después de todo, tú y ese chico están en el mismo bote”

Jensen hizo saltar la tapa de su cerveza con su anillo y tomó un trago antes de responder- “Gracias por tu preocupación, mami. Me alegro que compartiéramos nuestros sentimientos. Ahora, de regreso a los negocios. Necesito un favor”- El por supuesto de Christian fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara- “Siendo el fanático de la tecnología que eres, estoy seguro que puedes conseguirme un bonito micrófono oculto para que lo plante en el interior del departamento de Jared”

Después de un breve momento de silencio, los dedos de Christian volvieron a tipear sobre el teclado– “¿Por qué no se lo pides a la agencia?”

Jensen consideró sus opciones antes de decidirse por la verdad- “El jefe Ray fue bastante claro en mantener el departamento de Padalecki limpio”

La sonrisa de Christian era evidente en su voz- “Aún así estás pidiéndome exactamente lo opuesto”

-“Con mi culo en la línea, prefiero apegarme a mi opinión al respecto y no a la de los ejecutivos”- explicó intentando mantener la nota exasperada fuera de su voz, sus dedos ocupados con la etiqueta de la cerveza.

-“Te escuche”- Christian sonó eficiente y sereno como cualquier otro agente antes de que sus siguientes palabras le regalaran alguien cercano a Jensen- “Te daré algo bonito para un chico tan bonito como tú”

-“Imbécil”- la respuesta de Jensen llegó pronto- “No me sorprende que la agencia te tenga encerrado y solo, en uno de sus sótanos que tú llamas oficina”

-“Los celos no lucen bien en ti, Ackles”- rió entre dientes- “Me tengo que ir, me comunicaré contigo pronto. Fin de la sesión. Adiós”

-“Adiós”- dijo Jensen pero la línea ya estaba muerta

Típico, pensó, su garganta trabajando en tragar lo último de su cerveza.

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

La alarma de Jared le despertó a las 8:00 am

Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando manoseó intentando presionar el botón de apagado ordenándose levantarse

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, el reloj indicó 8:49 am, la mente y cuerpo de Jared repentinamente estaban serenos y alerta.

-“Mierda, mierda, mierda”- siseó tropezando al salir de la cama, buscando sus pantalones.

Siete minutos después, aceleraba el motor del auto, el calor de principios de otoño en Boston convertía al auto en un infierno sobre ruedas, espero un poco para que el AA funcionara.

Una cuadra después, se quedó atorado en el tráfico, la camiseta pegándosele al cuerpo y contempló la atractiva idea de golpear su cabeza contra el volante mientras el aroma húmedo del moho llenaba el auto. No necesitó verificarlo para saber que el AA se había averiado.

Era uno de esos días.

La fría temperatura de la morgue era una bendición y Jared suspiró feliz, entrando.

Chad le dio la bienvenida con una dura mirada y golpeando su pecho con el dedo- “Llegas tarde”

-“Hey”- exclamó Jared esquivándole y frotando su pecho- “¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes los dedos huesudos?”

Chad le dirigió una mirada suspicaz- “¿Estuviste de fiesta anoche y no me invitaste? Al menos dos de nosotros luciendo peor que nuestros clientes no sería considerado ofensivo para ellos”

-“¿En qué forma sería ofensivo?”- preguntó reflexionando, antes de que su cerebro lo pateé informándole que él realmente no quiere saberlo.

-“Bueno, lucen mejor que tú y ellos son los que están muertos”- explicó Chad, el duh coloreando su voz

Jared le miró por un largo momento, desconcertado, dándole tiempo para que le diera alguna otra razón, lo cual Chad ignoró, mirando a Jared con la misma expresión.

Sacudió la cabeza negando y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la máquina de café con Chad siguiéndole

Colocó la taza y presiono el botón de espresso, esperando a que la maquina le sirviera un perfecto café, mientras Chad le miraba expectante

-“Desperté tarde y no tuve tiempo de ducharme o desayunar por lo mismo. Fin de la historia”- dijo impasible

-“Tuviste un día libre”- insistió Chad- “¡Vamos, suelta la sopa, tío! Yo siempre comparto todos los sucios secretos de mis días libres”

-“Recuérdame pedirte que no ¿sí?”- señaló sin mirar hacia Chad cuando su mano cuidadosamente alcanzó la taza y la llevó hasta sus labios.

El aroma y sabor del café dibujó una sonrisa a sus labios.

-“No voy a tomarte eso en cuenta, tío”- ofreció Chad amablemente- “Ahora dime, ¿hubo strippers involucrados?”

-“Solo fuimos mi vecino y yo ¿de acuerdo?”- Jared suspiró concentrándose en beber su café, con los ojos cerrados, pero son unos ojos verdes y una brillante sonrisa la imagen que vio detrás de sus parpados.

-“Juzgando por tu feliz sonrisa y que juegas para el otro equipo, apuesto veinte dólares a que era un tipo caliente”- Chad asintió con una mirada lasciva

-“Cállate”- gruño Jared- “Necesito un sándwich y un nuevo compañero de trabajo”

-“Así que, era caliente”- concluyó Chad como si no le hubiese interrumpido, sonriéndole- “No te preocupes, te permito asquearme con cada detalle de tus ejercicios de ayer”- Chad hizo en el aire unas comillas y Jared alejó su mirada, pretendiendo que no escucho nada. Ese es su camino hacia el Nirvana.

-“¿Trajeron a un nuevo cliente?”- preguntó Jared inclinando la taza y terminando el resto de su café. Jared puso la taza vacía a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la cripta donde guardaban los cuerpos.

-“Sip”- milagrosamente Chad aceptó el cambio de tema- “Algo nuevo y brillante para que tu Sherlock Holmes interior investigue”

-“Soy asistente del Forense, Chad, no un detective privado”- aclaró moviéndose al interior de la cripta

-“¡Él era un solucionador de crímenes!”- exclamó Chad sonando indignado

Jared miró hacia atrás para encontrarlo apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, brazos cruzados y barbilla levantada de forma desafiante

-“El nombre, Chad”

-“Holmes. Sherlock Holmes”- declaró solemnemente

Por un breve momento Jared pareció confundido, mirando hacia las bóvedas y de vuelta antes de entender- “El de la víctima, Chad”

La expresión de Chad se volvió de perplejidad a ligera vergüenza en cuestión de segundos- “Oh. Su nombre es Julie Tate. Quince años. Se rompió el cuello al caer por las escaleras aproximadamente a las 9:00 de ayer por la noche”

El rostro de Jared cambio, dando un paso hacia la bóveda de Julie- “¿Accidente?”

-“Su padrastro le ayudó”- la voz de Chad casi goteaba veneno

Jared resopló con disgusto y entonces escuchó algo

-“ _Ayuda_ ”- llamó una voz femenina, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él la escuche- _“Ayuda”_

El rostro de Jared se volvió concentrado y distante al abrir la bóveda de Julie, sacando el cuerpo. La joven chica rubia abrió sus ojos azules, girando su cabeza para mirarle y susurro urgentemente -“¡Ayúdame!”

 

 

 

\---------------******--------------

 

 

 

El celular de Jared estaba vibrando y gruño, despertando, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto para reescribir el día cuando su mano buceaba por el celular en su chaqueta.

Jared recordaba como comenzó esta conversación y dejo que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados por unos pocos segundos más, con la voz de Megan alegremente informando en su oído- “Hola, hermano mayor. ¿Estás despierto? He estado llamándote y llamándote. Podrías al menos contestar para variar”

Esos fueron los pocos segundos de Jared. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos y rodó fuera de la cama, concentrado únicamente en el rostro de Julie Tate.

-“Megan, lo siento, pero debo irme. Prometo llamarte más tarde. Te quiero hermana. Adiós”- Jared deslizó el remordimiento y sinceridad en su tono de voz, antes de terminar la llamada y dejar que el mundo exterior pase de largo, con su mente fija en una sola meta, así es como usualmente funciona.

Tomó una ducha rápida, engulló algo para desayunar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá antes de abrir su portátil. Las tecnologías modernas pueden ser tu mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo. Para conseguir más amigos, la gente se olvida de la seguridad y se abren a cualquier cosa que la vida pueda poner en su camino.

Los dedos de Jared sonaban sobre las teclas moviéndose con seguridad y rapidez, al tiempo que sus ojos revisaban las páginas. Facebook le arrojó cuatro Julies Tates viviendo en Boston.

Revisó sus fotografías del perfil y la segunda es un encanto. El muro de Julie estaba abierto para todos, su última actualización fue hecha hace quince minutos-“Aburrida hasta el extremo. El profesor D. es soso, rollero y un bobo”

Jared sonrió dulcemente. La niña era una listilla, tiene que concederle eso.

El Instituto de Julie era la siguiente información que necesitaba. Escribió la dirección en una servilleta- la primera cosa que sus dedos encontraron en la mesa frente a él- y entonces cerró su portátil.

Jared en una misión no tomaba ventaja de nada, prefiriendo mantener la información almacenada en su cerebro y sobre un papel como copia de seguridad. Un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra fue su elección para hoy. Rebuscó en el cajón del dormitorio antes de coger la identificación falsa correspondiente.

Un año en ese trabajo de campo siempre te enseña algunos trucos.

Agarró sus llaves de la mesa del pasillo en su camino hacia afuera, el sonido del tintineo fue seguido por el de la puerta al azotarse. Jared pisó fuerte bajando las escaleras y salió al aire de septiembre.

Caminó hasta el Instituto de Julie, el lugar no estaba lejos y Jared no tenía humor para lidiar con el tráfico y el aire acondicionado roto ahora.

Tomó un lugar en el café cruzando la calle, revisando la página del Facebook de Julie para actualizaciones, desde su celular. Una hora después, el nuevo post “libertad para todos”, hizo que terminara su café y dejara un billete de veinte sobre la mesa antes de salir

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Jared presionó el timbre del departamento, diez minutos después de que Julie desapareció dentro.

Julie abrió la puerta, con el celular contra su oreja- “Lo siento, te llamaré después. Un tipo caliente fue entregado en mi puerta”

-“Siiii”- dijo, dirigiéndole lo que consideró una sonrisa lasciva.

-“Servicios sociales”- respondió enseñando su identificación falsa y la expresión de la chica cambio a preocupada- “¿Julie Tate?”

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio

-“Recibimos una notificación acerca de que tienes algunos problemas con tu padrastro”- utilizó un tono sincero, adicionando algo de simpatía a su voz.

El rostro de Julie se volvió frío, sus palabras sonaron tan amenazantes como era posible para una adolescente- “Aléjese de mi papá. ¿Quién le dijo eso? ¿Ese gilipollas qué vive enfrente?”- Alzó la voz dando unos pasos afuera para gritar en dirección a la puerta de su vecino.

Al instante dejo salir una respiración enojada y continúo con antipatía- “Mi papa cuida bien de mí. Él es el único que se quedo. Si, a veces peleamos ¿Y qué? Todas las familias lo hacen”

Sonaba a la defensiva y protectora, sin una pizca de miedo que pudiera indicar sea una víctima de abuso.

-“Está bien, Julie”- dijo amigablemente, pronunciando su nombre para calmarla y dando unos pasos hacia atrás- “Gracias por la cooperación y ayuda. Lamento haberte molestado”

Eso le dio fuerza y coraje- “Dile a los demás jodidos de Servicios que no se acerquen a mi padre o a mí”- le cerró la puerta en su cara y Jared río impresionado.

Había otra manera de mantenerle alejada de problemas- mantener un ojo sobre ella. Planeó esperar fuera y volver, antes de que el reloj marcara las nueve en punto.

Jared observó a la gente pasar enfrente de él y entrar al edificio de departamentos, preguntándose cuál de ellos sería el padrastro de Julie.

A las 8:45 pm Jared corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón en la garganta, escuchando los gritos en el piso de arriba.

-“¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! ¿Me escuchaste?”- ordenó una voz masculina.

-“No tengo cinco años ¿ok?”- gritó Julie en respuesta.

-“¡Ese chico no es bueno para ti, Julie!- insistió el hombre

-“Eso lo decido yo”

Jared levantó la cabeza para atestiguar que ella y una persona, quien obviamente es su padrastro, estaban enzarzados en una pelea, parados al inicio de las escaleras

Está a un solo rellano de ellos.

Jared la alcanzó en el momento que su padrastro intentó detenerla, tomándola por la muñeca. Julie sacudió su mano fuera de su agarre y al momento siguiente, perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, cayendo.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, lanzando su cuerpo hacia adelante en un intento de atraparla antes de que ella golpeara las escaleras.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Media hora después, Jared estaba esperando la oportunidad para escaparse antes de que el padrastro le dé la bienvenida como miembro de la familia por haber salvado a su hija.

-“Vamos, papa. No dramatices”- Julie puso los ojos en blanco- “¿Qué es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado? ¿Torcerme el tobillo?”

Se giró dándole a Jared una sonrisa- “Al menos ahora, puedo decir que los de Servicios Sociales son buenos para algo”

Jared le regaló una sonrisa cortes sin decir nada.

Cada vez que salvaba la vida de alguien, se sentía agotado por horas, como si cada una de ellas absorbiera una parte de la suya.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Cuando Jared regresó a casa, con la mente en blanco y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para conseguir meter su cuerpo en el departamento antes de que el cansancio le golpeé, chocó contra Jensen.

Jensen llevaba dos cajas por delante de él, una sobre la otra, en un obvio intento de moverlas dentro del departamento y no fue capaz de notar el peligro llamado Jared que venía por su lado derecho.

-“Mierda”- siseó Jared, congelándose en su lugar antes de tropezar con las cajas, sus manos volando rápidamente para estabilizar las tambaleantes cajas y sosteniéndose a ellas para salvar su vida.

-“Bonito gesto de bienvenida, amigo”- ladró Jensen y Jared giró su cuello hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con su mirada hostil.

-“Lo siento, Je…”- murmuro disculpándose, mordiéndose la lengua antes de recordar que ellos en realidad aún no se conocían.

¿El universo no pudo escoger otro día para reescribir?

Jensen añadió sospecha a su mirada cuando se encontró con la genuina sonrisa de Jared, dejando que los ojos verdes se clavaran en los suyos.

-“¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que no comparta el mismo piso contigo?”- sonó esperanzado mientras trataba de desviar las cajas para forzar a Jared a soltar su agarre sobre ellas.

Jensen no era agradable y estaba determinado a utilizar todas sus oportunidades para regresar a la amigable interacción que tuvo con él en su primera versión del día, así que se mantuvo sujetando las cajas.

-“Lo siento, hombre”- dijo sin sonar apenado, sonriendo a Jensen- “Soy Jared, mi departamento está frente al tuyo”

-“Oh, qué alegría”- dijo Jensen secamente y Jared trató de no hacer una mueca de dolor.

Esta no era la forma como él quería que comiencen su Amistad, él quería que vuelvan a ser algo bueno.

Ellos tenían esto y lo quiere de vuelta.

-“Déjame ayudarte con esto”- ofreció arrebatándole ambas cajas, sin esperar una respuesta y moviéndose dentro del departamento sin voltear a verle de nuevo.

-“¡Hey!”- gritó Jensen a su espalda

-“¿Dónde las pongo?”- dijo Jared pasando a la sala de estar.

-“Justo donde estas parado”- Jensen se apresuró a confirmar detrás de él, sin esconder su deseo de evitar que Jared vaya más lejos dentro de su departamento.

Bueno, a la mierda, él no está dispuesto a ceder en este asunto.

-“Esto dice cocina”- comentó llevando la caja al nivel de sus ojos, escudriñando la escritura, después miró sobre su hombro para mostrarle a Jensen la caja como prueba, antes de meterse a la cocina ignorando el fuerte y enojado resoplido.

Cuando Jared dio su primer paso dentro de la cocina, una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente. Arrugó la cara, mirando hacia arriba y rápidamente dio un paso hacia un lado para evitar la siguiente.

-“¡Argh!”- Jared soltó torpemente, girando su cuello para mirar a Jensen desconcertado- “¿Está lloviendo en tu cocina?”- dijo algo dudoso, prediciendo la desagradable reacción que esto provocaría.

Los labios de Jensen comenzaron a formar un qué cuando siguió a Jared pisando justo dentro del charco de agua en el piso- “¡Mierda!”

Jared se estremeció, al ver humedecerse el borde inferior de los jeans de Jensen y miró hacia arriba para observar la gran mancha húmeda en el techo y el agua goteando por las paredes.

Hizo un sonido de hmmm e intento alegrar su humor- “Bueno, al menos no soy el responsable de esta inundación”

Jensen le disparó una oscura mirada y él le sonrió dulcemente- “¡Vamos, hombre! No es tan malo. Prometo ser el copiloto en tu cita con el vecino de arriba y nuestro casero”

-“¿Hay alguna razón para que alguien no te estrangule mientras duermes?”- preguntó Jensen con interés nada fingido.

Jared suspiró dramáticamente, poniendo su mano libre contra el pecho- “Nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de mí. Estaba esperando por ti”- Jared tuvo la intención de agregar ‘cariño’ pero no era así de suicida.

Los labios de Jensen se estiraron en una delgada línea y Jared intentó recobrar la seriedad, pero Jensen aún seguía siendo ese chico que se reía de sus bromas, con ojos dulces y arruguitas en las orillas.

Y no parecía ser capaz regresar al humor de la primera vez que le vio, cuando sólo era un tipo caliente y no tenía idea de cómo se iluminaba su rostro o sonaba su voz cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba.

Jared le golpeó con un dedo en el hombro, porque jalar de su manga con afecto parecía una mala idea- “Vamos, me necesitas. Está bien, no tienes que admitirlo ahora. Estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo”

Jensen le observó frotando su hombro.

-“Tío, estoy así de cerca de contratar a un asesino para que vaya por ti”- dijo colocando su pulgar e índice peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Había menos enojo en su voz y Jared no pudo evitar darle una afectuosa sonrisa.

Colocó la caja a un lado sobre el mostrador, donde estaba seco y se giró de cara a Jensen- “Es todo parte de mi encanto. Espera y veras. Ahora, veamos esas citas, te lo prometí “

Los ojos de Jensen le miraron dudosos antes de salir silenciosamente de la cocina, Jared le siguió mordiéndose el interior del labio para esconder una suave sonrisa.

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dejo el link de un  [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPS3i9YS__o&feature=g-all-u&context=G295acdcFAAAAAAAAAAA)  hecho para el fic por Secretly to Dream

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Dos horas después Jared quiere desesperadamente ofrecerles abrazos de consuelo al casero y al desafortunado chico que vive en el piso de arriba, quien se quedó dormido y olvidó cerrar el grifo de agua del fregadero en la cocina.

_¿Quién hace eso? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar ese tipo de cosas?_ cuestionó Jensen y Jared solo asintió silenciosamente ante el pobre vecino, a un paso de romper en llanto. No puede quitarse el sentimiento de culpa por haber cabreado a Jensen desde antes, así que prefiere mantener la boca cerrada.

El punto es que Jensen ni siquiera tiene que gritar para hacer sentir mal a la gente, simplemente habla con ese tono de voz frío y sin emoción dejando muy clara su opinión sobre la clase de idiotas que son los demás. Y no puede dejar de sentirse responsable por ello.

Al final, le sobornó con la promesa de ayudarle a limpiar el departamento y regresar mañana, sábado, para tratar con el propietario la reparación del departamento. Se inclinó hacia él para hacer su promesa de forma que nadie más la escuche, posando su mano sobre la espalda de Jensen.

Y aunque no debería significar nada, Jensen dejó escapar un pesado suspiro permitiéndole arrastrarlo hacía la escaleras. Su mano se deslizó alejándose de él y Jared parpadeó durante un momento, sorprendido por un inesperado sentimiento de pérdida pateándole directo en el estomago y la tensión en su pecho como si extrañara algo.

Dos pares de ojos siguieron a Jared con gratitud, pero estaba tan encerrado en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Después de limpiar el desastre en la cocina, lo mejor que pudieron y desempacar la tercera parte de las cajas (Jared insistió en desempacar los DVD’s, _para verlos después como su recompensa_ ) ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá.

Jensen obligó a sus piernas a moverse para ir al refrigerador y de regreso. Cuando volvió llevaba una botella de cerveza para Jared. Se tumbó cerca de él, abriendo su propia botella. Chocaron las botellas juntas en mutuo acuerdo y tomaron un largo trago de cerveza.

Jared podía sentir su mirada sobre él, por lo que inclinó su cabeza para mirarle. No hay nada extraño en la forma que Jensen le observa, ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil, sin embargo hay algo inquietante en ello, no puede decidir si está relacionado con la inesperada calidez que siente o con la perturbadora intensidad de su mirada, como si Jensen estuviera tratando de comprenderle.

Su boca cobró vida sin consultarlo primero con su cerebro- “Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad”- citó preguntándose al instante _¿de dónde demonios salió eso?_

Jensen elevó una ceja hacia él con la mirada firme.

-“Casablanca”- ofreció Jared.

-“Conozco la película, hombre”- Jared prácticamente le sintió contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco, mientras le miraba dudoso- “Solo que no me parece que sea una referencia relevante”

-“Oh”- dijo Jared, escondiendo su mirada en su regazo y tratando de hundirse profundamente en el sofá, al comprender- “Quiero decir… seguro, que no…”

-“Jared”- Jensen dijo su nombre de forma insistente y no le quedó otra opción más que mirarle- “Estaba bromeando”

Jensen añadió una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus palabras y Jared sonrió como respuesta antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo.

-“No seas tan crédulo”- continúo arreglándoselas para sonar indiferente pero al mismo tiempo insistente. Manteniendo su vista fija en él como si estuviera esperando que Jared cambie su opinión sobre toda la raza humana o sobre Jensen.

Pero él no puede hacer eso, especialmente cuando se trata de Jensen. Porque tiene un día más en su bolsillo del que Jensen ni siquiera está consciente.

Jared golpea su hombro con el suyo, vigilando las botellas en sus manos- “Me asegurare de tenerte a mi lado para protegerme de las personas despreciables”

Jensen le miró un momento más antes de apartar la vista con rostro indescifrable. Por un momento, una sombra de duda surcó el rostro de Jared. No está seguro si debería de actuar diferente con él, considerando el día perdido. Aunque en realidad, tampoco cree que sea capaz de hacerlo.

Al instante siguiente, Jared dejó que ese sentimiento se diluya y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Jensen con su dedo- “Vamos, se un buen anfitrión y comienza a entretenerme. Estoy aquí por mi recompensa. Así que has lo que Adam dice”

-“¿Adam? ¿Quién es Adam?”- Jensen volteó con el ceño fruncido.

-“ _Adam Lambert_. Hombre necesitamos trabajar con tus referencias de la cultura pop”- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jensen se cruzo de brazos con un mirada severa- “¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? ¿Debo esperar a que la próxima vez cites a Justin Bieber?”

Jared compuso una expresión incrédula, tensando los labios cuando una de sus sonrisas intento salir a la superficie- “¿Justin Bieber, eh? Y no sabes quién es Adam Lambert. Está bien. Eso es genial”- Jared paseo la mirada deliberadamente por el departamento- “Dime, ¿en cuál de esas cajas escondes los cd’s de Bieber?”

Jensen descruzó los brazos, enseñándole a Jared su muy expresivo dedo de en medio- “Un día Jared. Un día, te dormirás y vas a despertar calvo. Y yo voy a estar a tu lado con unas tijeras en la mano”

Jared soltó un chillido algo femenino, al mismo tiempo que sus manos volaron hacia su cabello- “¿Mi perfecta cabellera? Ya sabía que me tenías envidia”

-“Cállate o no habrá más cerveza, ni películas para tu infantil culo”- le amenazó Jensen.

Jared hizo la mímica de cerrar sus labios y aventar lejos una llave invisible.

-“Así está mejor”-  regañó Jensen inclinándose hacia adelante para alcanzar la pila de cd’s. Ocasionando que su camisa se subiera un poco por su espalda y atrayendo la mirada del castaño sobre el trozo expuesto de piel pecosa. El estomago de Jared se tensó y se forzó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-“De acuerdo, ¿‘La Guerra de las Galaxias’ o ‘El Señor de los Anillos’?”- con la cabeza aún inclinada la voz de Jensen sonaba algo ahogada y el cerebro de Jared se estaba negando a funcionar apropiadamente, por lo que se forzó a no mirar y a alejarse de la provocativa piel pálida.

-“El Señor de los Anillos”- casi gruñó su respuesta _. Por dios santo, podría solo levantarse ya_.

-“De acuerdo”- Jensen se movió para poner el disco en el reproductor de DVD’s y Jared tragó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Jensen se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y preguntó con toda naturalidad, ladeando la cabeza hacia Jared- “¿Quieres que sujete tu mano en los momentos más atemorizantes?”

-“Idiota”- fue la refinada respuesta de Jared

Jensen le sonrío de forma dulce- “Tu elegancia me cautiva”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared sintió un suave toque sobre su piel. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Jensen y una manta azul cubriéndolo.

-“Hey, vuelve a dormir”- dijo Jensen en voz baja.

Jared obedeció feliz, cerrando sus ojos y murmurando- “Esta bien”- Intentó añadir un “gracias” pero ya estaba inconsciente.

Jensen nunca tuvo familia o amigos, en realidad nunca supo cómo hacer alguno y nunca los necesito. Su trabajo era su vida. Su prioridad, rodearse de gente que podría serle útil; de otra manera, no tenía caso comenzar una nueva conexión.

Desde el punto de vista de Jensen, Jared es sólo trabajo. Jensen debe volverse cercano a él y eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo.

Puede ser que este navegando un poco a ciegas con respecto a Jared, ya que nunca ha sido demasiado cercano a nadie y no esperaba que su espacio personal fuera invadido tan rápidamente. Pero Jensen posee todo el conocimiento teórico de las relaciones y la teoría siempre ha guiado a la práctica, nunca al revés.

Jensen puede empezar desde aquí.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jared despertó con el sol cegándole. Por lo que gruñendo, se giró hacia el otro lado, preguntándose desde cuándo su cama se volvió tan estrecha. Al instante, se irguió en el sofá sobresaltado y se encontró sentado en el departamento de Jensen, parpadeando para alejar el sueño y con una cobija deslizándose sobre él.

Hay un crujido proveniente de la cocina y Jared salió de la manta, levantándose y caminando soñoliento en dirección a ese sonido, restregándose los ojos aún con sueño.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y parpadeó mirando a Jensen en jeans y camiseta blanca sobre la cafetera, se pregunta cómo es que puede lucir tan fresco y _perfecto_.

A Jared no le importó observar a Jensen durante un momento más hasta que su cerebro comience a despertar lentamente, permitiendo que el mareo que le causa la visión de Jensen se extienda por todo su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente para él, Jensen es una muy mala persona.

-“Buenos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que fingir que tus fuertes pisadas por la habitación no me alertaron de tu presencia?”- Jensen se giró para mirarle, sosteniendo una taza de café en la mano.

-“Eres una mala persona”- le informó Jared miserablemente. Aún no está lo suficientemente despierto para responder con algo más adecuado.

-“Bebe esto”- respondió Jensen de forma distraída, poniendo el café en sus manos de Jared- “Haré algunas tostadas”

Jared observó la taza de café en sus manos- “De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo”- Inhaló el aroma del café soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, antes de tomar un largo trago.

-“¿Quieres mantequilla de maní o queso crema?”- preguntó Jensen sin voltearse, rebuscando en la nevera.

-“Mantequilla de maní”- contestó feliz, tomando otro sorbo de café y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de Jensen, golpeándole con el codo y se quedo ahí observando el proceso de hacer tostadas.

Jensen se detuvo para mirarle serio, con el cuchillo de pan aún en su mano- “Ve a sentarte en la mesa”

-“¿Por qué? ¡Puedo ayudar!”- se quejó alzando su mano con la taza, lo cual terminó con el café derramándose en el piso.

Jensen miró hacia el suelo acusándole en silencio antes de dirigir hacia Jared una elocuente mirada- “¿Ya empezamos?”

Jared entrecerró lo ojos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, dando a entender lo que pensaba al respecto, antes de empezar a limpiar el desastre con unas toallas de papel que Jensen le había dado

Al terminar, fue a sentarse obediente.

Cuando Jensen le alcanzó un plato con tostadas, su humor mejoró. Observando su plato le pregunto con entusiasmo- “¿Cómo es qué eres tan generoso?”

-“Mi propósito es estrictamente egoísta”- le notificó Jensen en su tono serio, colocando un nuevo plato de tostadas sobre la mesa- “Necesito alimentarte para que puedas lidiar con mi vecino y el casero ¿recuerdas?”

-“Eres una muy mala persona. Yo soy la parte explotada en esta relación”- informó Jared, comiendo felizmente una tostada.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Después de tres horas dejaron a un feliz casero y un complacido vecino detrás de ellos, a pesar de que Jensen obtuvo todo lo que demandaba. Jensen a escondidas se mantuvo mirando con sospecha a Jared.

Entraron al departamento de Jared, sin decir una sola palabra, como si lo hubieran discutido en silencio.

-“Necesito dormir”- gruñó Jared, cayendo boca abajo en el sofá, con las piernas colgando.

-“Así que”- dijo Jensen y Jared ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, sintiendo los ojos pesados- “Creo que lo único que evitó que se te propusieran es tu mal gusto para escoger amigos”

Jared se rasco la nariz y sonrió- “Déjame traducirlo: _Jared, eres un chico tan bueno y dulce, todo el que te conoce se enamora de ti. Gracias por ser mi amigo y ayudarme a pesar de que soy el Grinch”_ \- terminó dramáticamente.

Jensen se sentó en el sofá quitando bruscamente sus piernas- “Creo que _hoy_ olvide decirte lo mucho que te odio, pastelito. No puedo dejar que lo olvides”

Jared se impulsó hacia arriba y se lanzó hacia Jensen, sus largos brazos envolviendo su cintura lamentándose- “Siempre me dices las cosas más dulces, mi amor”

-“Suéltame”- protestó sin éxito intentando apartar a Jared- “Eres realmente imposible. Tú y estas largas ramas que tienes”

-“Ya, ya”- dijo dándole unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro para consolarle y utilizando su muslo como almohada, se movió para acomodarse mejor en el sofá- “Ahora shhh. Que quiero dormir o si no te obligaré a cantarme canciones de cuna”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jensen llamó a Christian justo en el momento que entró a su departamento.

-“Espere cinco innecesarios minutos. Ahora, hablemos”- comenzó Jensen sin molestarse por su falta de modales.

Christian mantuvo su tono burlón- “¿Estas imitando al enano gruñón hoy, Ackles o es mi imaginación?”

-“Es tu imaginación”- ofreció amablemente, sin una pizca de humor en su voz cuando presionó el botón de la cafetera- “Ahora, ¿cuándo me tendrás mi micrófono oculto tan dulce y bello como yo, que tan tranquilizadoramente me prometiste?”

-“Mañana, lo tendrás mañana”- confirmó Christian haciendo una pausa esperando por su respuesta- “ _Gracias,_ esa es la palabra que buscas, Ackles”

-“No jodas”- murmuró Jensen y añadió a regañadientes- “Gracias”- observó la cafetera como sí de ese modo el café se terminaría más rápido.

-“Wow. Estoy abrumado”- comentó Chris secamente, pero lo dejo pasar; el ruido del teclado sonando de fondo- “¿Cómo va el negocio?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- “Estas demasiado interesado en mi vida, Kane”

-“¿Eso quiere decir que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?”

-“Se ha mantenido en el presente, si eso es lo que te preocupa”- contesto distraído, bebiendo su café

El sonido de las teclas se detuvo y Chris preguntó con ligero interés- “¿Y estas bien con eso?”

-“¿Por qué no?”- respondió Jensen confundido.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jared y Jensen cayeron rápidamente en una rutina sin darse cuenta.

Cada uno tiene su propio departamento, pero no hay día que pase sin que Jared aporree la puerta de Jensen gritando algo como: ‘Acaba de venir el chico de las entregas. La gente Hindú manda regalos para sus amigos americanos´. O con Jensen abriendo la puerta del departamento de Jared diciendo ‘Odio tu estúpido rostro, pero la cerveza no sabe bien cuando estás solo’

Jensen trabaja desde casa mientras busca algún otro trabajo estable como programador y a pesar de que Jared no tiene ni idea sobre programación, resalta cada vacante que encuentra en el periódico, con marcador rojo antes de dárselo.

Le gusta esas tardes tranquilas que pasan juntos, dándose codazos el uno al otro hasta que por fin se acomodan en el sofá, compartiendo más espacio personal del que Jared se sentiría cómodo con alguna otra persona, pero parecen encajar perfectamente acomodándose justo en los sitios correctos. Y si alguna parte de ellos termina enredada con el otro, bueno simplemente no parece ser importante.

Jensen no es la persona más amable del mundo. Algunas veces ni siquiera es amable en ningún sentido. Le gusta comentar sobre la estupidez de las personas incluso enfrente de ellas mismas. No piensa que eso sea insultante, simplemente está siendo honesto como admitió una vez, a regañadientes.

Pero ambos han encontrado la forma de lidiar con ello. Jared tose un poco cuando él dice algo descortés y Jensen ofrece un ‘lo siento’, aunque sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro o su voz y la gente no deberían esperar más que eso. Él lo está intentando y eso es lo que cuenta para Jared.

Jensen también es algo así como un genio. A Jared le gusta ver _Quien Quiere Ser Millonario_ en la televisión sólo para verle responder correctamente a todas las preguntas, a pesar de que crea que estás son pobres e inútiles. Eso sí, el tema del presentador está completamente prohibido para siempre, no quiere tener que volver a escuchar a Jensen recitar las 98 razones de porque él es un idiota condescendiente y sin cerebro. Nunca más. Además Jensen cree tener siempre la razón, así que la mayoría de las veces Jared simplemente lo deja estar.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared recuerda haberle dado a Jensen la llave de su departamento seis semanas después de su primer encuentro, lo que no recuerda es por qué lo hizo, solo que él se lo pidió. Eso fue razón suficiente.

Al día siguiente, encontró una llave desconocida atada a un listón rosa en el bol de la mesa en su pasillo con una tarjeta “ _Abre la puerta conmigo, Alicia”_

Jared soltó una carcajada y cruzó el pasillo para abrir la puerta de Jensen, el listón rosa aún colgaba de de su llave y descubrió a Jensen tratando de esconder un lazo de color azul en un cajón.

Jensen no pareció ni un poco avergonzado usando sus ojos verdes y su enorme sonrisa contra Jared- “Me pareció que el rosa te queda mejor”

-“ _Eres_ el gato de Cheshire en todo esto y ni siquiera me sorprende”- negó Jared ligeramente, sonriendo.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

A Jensen no le gusta pensar demasiado en los sentimientos, pero le agradan. Le agrada observarlos, inspeccionarlos, estudiar la forma en que la gente está repleta de ellos, como un pavo en navidad y como puede ser pinchada y analizada con el propósito de poner en duda esos sentimientos hasta que estallan.

Jensen aprende sobre lo sentimientos, porque conocerlos le ayuda a entender mejor a la gente. Sabe lo que significa una ceja arqueada o una sonrisa coqueta y hasta que decirle a una persona con las manos apretadas en un puño para alejarle o hacerle retroceder.

En el caso de Jared, él es una canasta llena de coloridos sentimientos, todos diferentes y algunas veces, dos o tres se combinan al mismo tiempo y cada uno de ellos es un claro cristal de entendimiento. Jared es demasiado transparente. Pero, sí tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, Jensen escogería _real_. Eso es lo que le hace único, lo que le hace destacar de entre la gris multitud.

El hecho de qué Jensen este fascinado con la mayoría de sus investigaciones sobre los sentimientos de Jared, examinando como cada palabra que dice puede afectarle de alguna manera; es demasiado seductor.

Generalmente, todo comienza con un ceño fruncido cuando expresa su opinión del mundo y sus valores, o luciendo preocupado cuando le dice a la gente la verdad que se niegan a admitir por ser demasiado débiles, hasta con esa ligera inclinación de su cabeza cuando Jensen dice algo agradable sobre él y todo termina siempre de la misma forma- con la dulce y brillante sonrisa de Jared.

Jensen intenta mantener este patrón como una constante y se preocupa si no hay este permanente punto de apoyo.

Sabe que nunca entendería su trabajo y eso le hace arrugar con disgusto la comisura de sus labios, cuando piensa en ello. No es culpa de Jared que piense de esa forma. Él no sabe cómo funciona el mundo y no conoce la verdadera naturaleza humana.

Es por eso que él está aquí para asegurarse que nada salga mal. Aunque para lograrlo tenga que proteger a Jared de sí mismo.

En ocasiones a Jensen le gusta observar como las demás personas le afectan para obtener más información y así poder llenar los vacios en los datos de Jared. Pero después de captar las primeras reacciones esto se vuelve aburrido. Parece que ellos no pueden afectarle tan profundamente como él lo hace.

Definitivamente, no merecen la atención de Jared y pueden ser descartados por Jensen ya que no valoran los pequeños detalles que utiliza para colorear su interacción con ellos, como rascarse la muñeca cuando se siente incomodo o frotar la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando está confundido.

Sin embargo hay algo que le preocupa, algo con lo que Jensen no está cómodo.

Cada persona en la vida de Jensen está incluida en una mesa que tiene en su mente. Los datos de cada uno de ellos son filtrados a través de dos categorías: La del trabajo u Otra categoría. Esta última aplica para toda la gente con la que Jensen tiene que interactuar además del trabajo.

Y Jared ha llegado a desordenar estas mesas. Eso es preocupante, nada adecuado.

Jared forma parte de ambas categorías a la vez, por lo que Jensen ha tenido que crear una excepcional y adicional categoría: La categoría _Jared_. Porque abarca demasiado espacio en la vida de Jensen, tanto que ni siquiera sabe que nombre ponerle.

Esta categoría _Jared_ fastidia a Jensen. Es desagradable, bueno eso sería decir mucho. Es solo preocupante.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Los días libres de Jared comienzan con la sonrisa somnolienta y el alborotado cabello de Jensen mientras que él se ocupa de prepararle tres tazas de café en la cocina. Pasando a, Jensen ganándole en Mario mientras él arruga los ojos y le llama ‘Estafador tramposo que hace trampas’, para después disolverse en Jensen pidiendo comida a domicilio o cocinando algo delicioso con un aroma increíble, que les recuerda a sus estómagos que existe comida además de la pizza.

A Jared le gusta poner notitas en el refrigerador, porque en ocasiones olvida lo que Jensen le pide que haga. Jensen observa con desconfianza la primer notita pero al final termina añadiendo el 80% de la colección de notitas en el refrigerador de Jared, ya que la verdad – y como Jensen amablemente ya le ha dicho antes – Jared tiene la tendencia de olvidar la mayoría de las cosas que la gente le dice. Él insiste en que eso es genético y esa es otra razón por la que Jensen lo aprecie como algo único y excepcional.

Ocasionalmente, la única notita que espera pacientemente por Jared es “ _Soy tu ultimo post-it. Mírame. Memorízame. Cómprame.”_

En una ocasión, Jared cayó dormido a mitad de un maratón de _Scrubs_ , el cual empezaron porque Jensen perdió una apuesta y es sin duda una obligación para él tomar una fotografía de Jared babeando sobre su hombro para chantajearle y hacer que compre un six-pack de cerveza. Jared le amenazó con darle una probada de su propio veneno, con la cámara esperando por esa oportunidad, Jensen solo le sonrió diciendo “Adelante, perra”

Cuando ellos dicen buenas noches al final de día, el ambiente se siente extraño e incómodo y Jared no sabe la forma de lidiar con ello. Es como si algo se apagará. Quizás es solo el tiempo o las pequeñas cosas, pero siempre los saca de esa zona de confort que comparten.

Ha intentado encontrar _nuevas formas para decir adiós_ , eso suena extraño hasta en su cabeza pero es la descripción más adecuada. En ocasiones, habla muy rápido o demasiado lento, haciendo más pausas de las necesarias para que sea Jensen quien diga esa palabra, pero no funciona.

Se despiden con miradas incomodas y se esconden en su propio departamento.

Hay veces que Jared se encuentra mirando a Jensen más de lo necesario, sus ojos acarician sus facciones y hay esa calidez que le inunda cuando en su rostro aparece una sonrisa sincera. Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, ellos son amigos. Jared supone que es algo que pasa con algunas personas y antes de que su cerebro pueda ir más allá, Jared simplemente descarta el tema

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Un día de Noviembre, cuando el frío comienza a sentirse y Jared deja de abrir sus ventanas, decide que necesitan salir y ver a otra gente.

Jensen culpa a la Televisión actual y a Chad.

Jared llegó al departamento de Jensen y se dejó caer en el sofá, colocando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Jensen con un dramático suspiro. La mirada de Jensen permaneció fija en la lista del supermercado en sus manos, la pluma en su boca y gesto de concentración.

Jared suspiró de nuevo, en una clara indirecta.

Renuente, Jensen apartó la mirada de su lista para darle a Jared su total atención- “Chad dijo que necesitamos salir más o nos convertiremos en la vieja señora de los gatos”

-“Nosotros no tenemos gatos”- señaló Jensen de forma razonable, esperando terminar con esa discusión y regresar a su lista.

Solo que Jared no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello, por lo que se apresuró a explicar moviendo las manos rápidamente- “Aun así, quiero que más adelante tengamos un perro, gatos no. Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con nuestro casero. No quiero que tengamos que mudarnos a una casa. Eso apesta. Sin olvidar que tenemos un parque aquí cerca donde ir a caminar con el perro. Además la renta es buena. No quiero mudarme a los suburbios, me gusta aquí”

Jensen colocó rápidamente una mano sobre su tobillo- “Concéntrate Jared”- ni siquiera le ve el caso a señalar lo ridículo que ha sonado, porque Jared es ridículo e imposible al mismo tiempo.

-“Cierto”- Jared se quedó callado y pensativo durante un momento, hasta que sus pensamientos regresaron al inicio de la conversación- “Tengo un plan para pasar el día fuera. Hasta hice un mapa y todo”

Jared sacó un papel con dibujos del bolsillo de su sudadera gris de la UFC y Jensen reconoció su tipo de letra, su mirada volviéndose preocupada- “¿Tú dibujaste el mapa?”

Jared es incluso capaz de perderse de camino al supermercado a pesar de que Jensen le haya dicho la dirección y le haya pedido que se la repita después. Eso lo sabe por experiencia.

-“Si”- sonrió alegremente.

-“¿Por qué no me da confianza?”

-“Relájate”- Jared se movió para poner sus frentes juntas, sus piernas deslizándose sobre el regazo de Jensen, de forma que ambos puedan observar el trozo de papel cuando Jared señala unos puntos- “Este mapa consiste en la librería, la tienda de mascotas y el cine”

Jensen intentó decir _‘qué’_ y _‘por qué’_ y finalmente _‘no’,_ pero Jared añadió- “También necesitamos conseguir un nuevo recipiente para hacer panqueques”

-“¿Lo recordaste?”- Jensen arqueó las cejas con asombro y alegría, su cara esta tan cerca que Jared puede sentir el roce de su aliento en cada palabra.

-“Esto lo convierte en nuestra línea oficial para llamar la atención”- murmuró Jared culpable, con la mirada baja y sacando la notita amarilla de sus jeans.

Jensen reconoció su propia letra- _“¿Quién rompió el recipiente mientras lo lavaba? Jared. ¿Quién tiene que comprar uno nuevo? Jared”._ Le miró y Jared se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, como si eso pudiera cambiar su opinión respecto a esto.

Así es como Jensen se vio forzado a pasar el día de _ambos._

\---------------

 

 

Jensen está sentando en el asiento del pasajero, cambiando las estaciones de radio a las canciones que quiere escuchar, después de todo es lo menos que Jared puede hacer.

Jared conducía tarareandolas canciones.

Jensen le miró cuando los rayos del sol brillaron sobre su oscuro cabello volviéndolo rojizo y dijo sin querer- “Jared pelirrojo”

Jared se giro sonriéndole con cariño sin decir nada. Jensen capto el entendimiento en sus ojos, preguntándose si toda la gente que pasa tanto tiempo juntos tiene la tendencia a entender cada loco pensamiento del otro.

La pequeña librería en la esquina de la calle – a cinco cuadras de ellos – tiene el fascinante aroma de los libros viejos, en los que a Jensen le gusta perderse.

Jared le jaló de la manga al momento en que entraron en la librería- “Tienen una sección de computación aquí. Llamé y me prometieron que tienen algunos libros raros que te gustarán”

Jensen es capaz de encontrar todo lo que quiera en línea, pero nada remplazaría el sentimiento de un libro real, sentir el peso en sus manos, el aroma de sus páginas.

Agarró dos libros de la estantería y le explicó el valor de cada uno, volviendo las páginas y escogiendo las partes más interesantes para leerlas, soltando elogios de los autores y mofándose de los infortunados lectores que eran demasiado torpes para apreciarlos.

Jared le sonrió con cariño todo el tiempo y ni siquiera intento recordarle ser educado. De todas formas, ningún lector estaba presente para sentirse insultado.

Después, se movieron a otro pasillo – los dedos de Jensen alrededor de su muñeca guiándolo – un libro captó su mirada. Se detuvo y él no tuvo otra opción que seguirle.

Los dedos de Jensen soltaron a Jared a favor de ubicar el libro. Cuando captoóa Jared simplemente mirándole, ligeramente inclinado a su lado y esperando pacientemente hasta que le explicará, Jensen sonrió. Esas pequeñas y raras cosas hacían a Jared el chico con el que no le importaba pasar todo su tiempo.

-“Este es _David Copperfield_ de Dickens. Me encanto leerlo cuando era un niño”- cuidadosamente tomó el libro y lo abrió, pasando las hojas deliberadamente.

-“¿Puedes leerme algo?”- pidió Jared sorprendiéndolo y se encontró en una extraña posición donde no le importaba hacerlo.

Asintió de modo cortante, sus labios tensos tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que las palabras de Jared le provocaron, parecía que estaba cruzando una línea, pero no había nada incomodo en la forma que Jared le veía con una familiar y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Jensen encontró fácilmente la primera línea y aclaro su garganta antes de hablar firmemente- “Si resultara que soy el héroe de mi propia vida o si ese puesto lo ocupara otra persona, estas páginas lo dirán”

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y el corazón de Jensen dio un extraño vuelco en su pecho que intentó esconder regresando el libro a su lugar. Los dedos de Jared cubrieron los suyos, deteniendo su acción y juntos sacaron de nuevo el libro de la estantería.

-“Compráremos este”- dijo en voz baja pero segura

Jensen asintió sin levantar los ojos para encontrar su mirada, antes que un repentino pensamiento le golpeara- “¿Qué te gustaba cuando eras niño, Jared?”

-“ _Transformers”-_ Jensen ladeó la cabeza captando su sonrisa avergonzada- “Me gustaban los _Transformers”_

Jared dejó a Jensen pagar por todos los libros, pero le miró al intentar pagar por _David Copperfield_ y le quitó el libro de las manos, sacando su billetera.

Salieron de la librería y Jared se descolgó su mochila azul del hombro para cuidadosamente meter los libros dentro, mientras Jensen inspeccionaba el mapa de Jared tratando de encontrar su siguiente destino.

-“¡Tienda de mascotas!”- exclamó Jared amablemente, ajustándose la mochila y apuntando al otro punto en el mapa.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Pasaron la siguiente hora en la tienda de mascotas donde Jared buscaba un cachorro que llegaría a ser suyo tan pronto estuvieran _listos_. Jensen no se molesto en pensar como su trabajo y los planes de Jared para su futuro encajarían juntos, ya que no encontró ninguna razón para desilusionarlo en ese momento, considerando el hecho de que comprar un potencial perro tenía una mínima oportunidad de suceder.

El periodo de preparación de Jared implicaba tener conversaciones significativas con todos los cachorros, susurrándoles y poniéndole nombre a cada uno mientras Jensen sujetaba su mochila manteniéndose aparte y pretendiendo no venir con él.

A juzgar por la chica detrás del mostrador que les dirigía miradas divertidas como si fueran sus actores favoritos, estaba fallando mucho en su intento.

-“Jared”- Jensen finalmente llamó su atención con una mezcla de desesperación e irritación en su voz, tratando de no quedar bajo la mirada de casi adoración de la chica.

-“Definitivamente volveremos después. Traten de no extrañarme”- anunció Jared a los cachorros y Jensen estaba convencido de que la chica se derretiría de un momento a otro.

-“Gracias por dejarme hablar con los cachorros”- Jared fijo su atención en la chica leyendo su gafete- “Carol”

-“Por nada”- dijo sonriéndoles ampliamente

Jared le dirigió a Jensen esa mirada que traducía en _‘di algo agradable’_ mordió el interior de su boca antes de decir- “Gracias. Adiós”

Jared le dio la más cálida de las despedidas que no solo compensaban la de Jensen si no todas las descortesías de la ciudad y finalmente se fueron.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Condujeron hacia el cine y de alguna manera, Jensen no puso objeción cuando Jared dejo la banda _Death Cab for a Cutie_ sonando en el estéreo mientras llevaba el ritmo sobre el volante. Cuando la canción termino, apretó la rodilla de Jensen en un agradecimiento silencioso y él giro su rostro hacia la ventana para esconder su sonrisa.

Jensen prefiere no preguntar por qué las cosas simples que Jared hace le hacen sentir mareado e inquieto al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño cine, de forma intencional Jensen no hizo ningún comentario sobre la película que Jared escogió. Le dejo pagar por los boletos y él compró un enorme bote de palomitas y refrescos.

La sala estaba casi vacía, era fría y oscura y tan pronto como Jensen se sumergió en la vida en blanco y negro de Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman, su mente se centró, viendo las cosas con una perspectiva más clara y menos complicada.

Al finalizar los créditos, Jensen modificó la línea a su propio gusto, refiriéndose a ellos dos- “Ese fue el principio de una hermosa amistad”

Sin embargo, no parecía peligroso o amenazante para Jensen pensar de esa manera. No necesita voltear a verle para saber que Jared tenía una brillante sonrisa

Aunque olvidaron comprar el recipiente.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared tiene más de dos meses sin que la gente pida su ayuda y quizá se preocuparía en otra ocasión, pero ahora, tiene tiempo con Jensen para perder y le preocupa estropear la única cosa buena que ha tenido en su vida porque su destino está jodido.

Además, nadie le preguntó si quería ser un héroe en primer lugar.

Algunas veces, se pregunta si debería compartir su secreto con él, si es injusto no hacerlo… pero Jensen es la parte brillante y soleada de su vida, completamente alejada de los muertos. No está dispuesto a poner en riesgo su relación con él.

Megan le llamó cuando estaba navegando por Amazon buscando los DVD’s de _The West Wing_ para comprarlos, porque Jensen adora ese programa le considera brillante e ingenioso, contrario a los otros que ponen en riesgo a las mentes inestables. Además no le gustan muchas cosas, lo cual explica su decisión de comprar la serie completa.

Megan fue directo al grano, después de decir ‘Hola’- “Bueno, ponme al día de tus encuentros sexuales”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, clickeando el ratón, sin preocuparse por sorprenderse de que sus palabras tuvieran una tendencia a volverse cada vez más inapropiadas.

Ella no lo desilusionó- “Porque desde que tu ex _estoy-en-la-cima-de-la-lista-de-amantes-nauseabundos_ , Zach, dejo el edificio no hay nada embarazoso para chantajearte”

-“¿Es por eso que le sonreías todo el tiempo y me susurrabas al oído que era caliente?”- encontró el artículo y lo puso en su carrito de compra.

Ella suspiro, soportando- “Estaba siendo amable, no me castigues por eso. Él era aterrador. Todos los estudiantes de medicina lo son, con ese gusto por mirar los órganos humanos y tocar dentro de tu cuerpo con sus aterradores dedos y solo…”- hizo un sonido de asco- “ugh”

-“Fui un estudiante de medicina, Megan”- apuntó Jared secamente

-“Tú eres diferente”-dijo restándole importancia con un tono de voz confidencial.

-“¿Cómo? ¿Por qué fui honrado de nacer como tu hermano?”- había referencias de otros programas hechos por los creadores de _The West Wing_ y se planteó la idea de comprarlos también.

-“No, porque eres un geek. Los geeksson completamente aburridos”

-“Gracias por tan minuciosa aclaración de mi vida”- adicionó _Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip_ _a su carrito._

_-“Puedo sentir el sarcasmo ahí. ¿Crees que no? hieres mis sentimientos”- recitó rápidamente antes de hacer una pausa para tomar una respiración- “Cuéntame sobre ese vecino del que no dejas de murmurar”_

_-“No murmuró sobre él. Solo lo he mencionado una vez”- le corrigió y busco otro programa de Aaron Sorkin, para futuras referencias. Le gusta estar preparado._

_-“Las dos veces que has llamado, lo mencionaste durante toda la plática”- especificó._

_-“Esto es innecesario. ¿Por qué estas tan interesada? Solo no había nada excitante que decir”- se encogió de hombros preguntándose cuál sería el momento más adecuado para terminar su conversación ypedir su orden._

_-“¿Eso significa que mi hermano por fin ha crecido y se las arreglo para encontrar alguien excitante?”- Obviamente, ese era el momento, sobre todo si Megan está actuando como un perro con un hueso fresco._

_-“¿Por qué tienes que pervertir todas las cosas buenas de mi vida?”- preguntó incrédulo._

-“¿Cosas buenas?”- repitió con ese suave, indistinto y alarmante tono que utilizaalgunas veces. Jared frunció el ceño, prediciendo con ansiedad algún problema- “Bien, entonces”

Eso tenía aún menos sentido y Jared intentó señalarlo amablemente pero, como buen hermano que es, lo dejo pasar.

Además, tenía una orden que realizar.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Una tarde, Chad le informó que irían por unas bebidas

-“Vamos, trae a tu vecino amigo y, aparentemente, amor de tu vida. Podemos socializar un poco. Necesito confirmar que no es un amigo imaginario o algún fantasma que escondes en tu departamento como hizo Cordelia”

Jared le dirigió una mirada confundida- “¿Cordelia?”- antes de que la primera parte del ofrecimiento de Chad llegara a su cerebro.

-“La chica de _Ángel”_ \- Jared seguía atorado en lo del _amor de su vida_ , para notar la aclaración de Chad- “Como sea, pasaré alrededor de las ocho. Vístete y prepárate para perder”

Jared intento protestar, ‘Él no es el amor de mi vida’ y comentar que esa fue una tontabroma para venir de Chad, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Jared intentaba encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a Jensen sobre la propuesta de Chad, sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso _¿Y si a Jensen no le agrada Chad? A nadie le agrada Chad._ Desafortunadamente, sólo pudo pensar en cómo hacerla pregunta hasta que abrió la puerta de Jensen y lo encontró estirado sobre su estomago en la alfombra del salón, leyendo un libro.

Jensen levantó la vista- “Ey hombre”- y la boca de Jared se secó.

Jensen estaba llevando unos jeans sueltos y una camiseta gris, sus bíceps resaltaban debido a la forma en que sostenía el libro.

Se miraron y el aire pareció dejar la habitación. Demasiado espeso para respirar o pensar y Jared repentinamente estaba asustado, con el corazón acelerado, siente que algo hará explosión si no hace algo.

Humedeció sus labios y soltó- “Chadnosinvitoaunbar”- Jensen le observó con ojos oscurecidos y repitió inseguro- “Chad nos invito a un bar”

Hubo una pausa en la cual Jensen cerró los ojos por un breve instante y cuando los abrió eran verdes de nuevo.

Le dirigió a Jared una sonrisa tranquilizadora- “Está bien”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Chad gritó- “¡Chadnimal está aquí! ¡Zúmbame para que entre!”

Jared apretó el botón y miró culpable a Jensen- “No es tan malo. Pero ya sabes, si al final no te agrada siempre podemos intercambiarlo por un mejor modelo de amigo. Me dijeron en _Juguetes para Nosotros (Toy R Us_ ) que tengo 10 años de garantía con este modelo en particular”

Jensen rió en respuesta, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y todo estuvo bien de nuevo. Jared sintió que volvían a estar bien, cómodos y tranquilos el uno con el otro.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada con la intención de poder escucharse, era un lugar decente y no demasiado ruidoso. Todo estaría bien si Jared pudiera dejar de preocuparse porque Jensen y Chad se odien, y la noche se convierta en un desastre.

Jensen se deslizó cerca de Jared y él coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para acercarlo más, sin segundas intenciones. Habían descartado el concepto de espacio personal hace mucho tiempo.

-“De acuerdo. Te has ganado la oportunidad de verme en mi hábitat natural”- dijo Chad cuando trajeron la primera ronda de cervezas poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y mirándoles significativamente- “Primero pongamos las reglas. Esta es una noche para conversaciones-basura, cadenas de humo, conectar y emborracharnos, lo cual terminará de una sola forma…”- hizo una pausa para darles la oportunidad de sacar sus propias conclusiones, ellos compartieron una mirada.

-“¿Vomitando?”- Jensen se apartó para articular a Jared dudoso.

-“¡Echar un polvo!”- gritó Chad indignado, Jared estuvo seguro de que todas las mesas vecinas los habían escuchado a pesar del estruendo de la música.

Chad se inclinó hacia ellos para ser más convincente, asintiendo furiosamente- “Ese es el propósito de esta noche, colegas. ¡Mantengan en orden sus prioridades! ¡Escojan un objetivo, reconozcan su audiencia y golpeen! Entonces”- Chad hizo un gesto desconocido con las manos que acompaño con un sonido-“Bang”

Les sonrió triunfante y Jared miró a Jensen sin poder hacer más- “Rompió con su novia hace cuatro meses y necesita desesperadamente alguien de quien pueda quejarse ¿Quieres visitar _Juguetes para Nosotros_ después de todo?”

-“No”- sonrió antes de girarse dirigiéndole a Chad lo que Jared llamaba su _mirada comprensiva-_ “¿Es bastante malo, eh? Podría darte un algoritmo para calcular todas tus opciones y señalar con las que terminarías sin oportunidad. Puedo escribirte un guión paso a paso para que sigas y evadas las situaciones malas y consigas a una chica. Normalmente eso me llevaría una hora, pero en tu caso me tomará al menos un día, supongo”

Jared no debería sentirse así de orgulloso, pero estaba a un minuto de empezar a hablar con efusividad de lo asombroso que es Jensen. Entonces recordó a Chad. Por lo que alejando de mala gana su mirada, observó el rostro de Chad, el cual reflejaba el ciclo completo de procesar información, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando acabara.

Al final, Chad no parecía ni ligeramente ofendido, le sonrío a Jensen ampliamente- “Ey, me agradas. Eres bueno para mí chico. Lo apruebo y les doy mi bendición”

Al momento, Jared sintió a Jensen tensarse a su lado y entonces cambio de posición, con apenas un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo, únicamente notable para él. Su muslo dejo de estar presionado contra el suyo e inmediatamente extraño la comodidad y calidez, frunciendo el ceño.

_Chad y su estúpida boca. Hablando de cosas de las que no tiene ida. Ellos están bien juntos ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?_

Intentó patear la espinilla de Chad bajo la mesa, pero sus jodidas piernas eran cortas y no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, así que optó por darle un pisotón con éxito.

-“¡Hey! Ten cuidado donde pones tus monstruosamente largas piernas”- exclamó ofendido, inclinándose para alcanzar su pierna bajo la mesa y frotarla.

-“Lo siento”- dijo Jared tratando de sonar arrepentido.

Cuando volteó la cabeza, captó a Jensen fallando en esconder una sonrisa engreída en su cerveza.

-“Hey”- dijo empujándolo con una sonrisa, un poco confundido recibiendo un tranquilizador _Hey_ en respuesta.

El resto de la noche es una neblina de más cerveza. Chad consiguió ser abofeteado por dos chicas (algo que estaba lejos de su record) y Jensen se reclinó sobre Jared cálido y flojo, haciéndole olvidar que el espacio personal existe.

Después de poner a Chad en el taxi – con él sacando la cabeza por la ventana para gritarle a Jensen – “No olvides el algoritmo para polvos”- llamaron al suyo.

Se lanzaron al asiento de atrás, dándole al conductor una dirección que Jensen escribió en una servilleta al inicio de la noche – previniendo algo como esto – Jared comenzó a reír histéricamente casi ahogándose.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen de algún lugar por debajo de él.

Jared se movió y acomodó a Jensen hasta que tuvo su cabeza bajo su brazo, aún riendo

-“¿Qué?”- le golpeó Jensen

-“Chad, él… él… lo recordé diciendo…”- trató de imitarle, moviendo las manos y la cabeza de Jensen cayó sobre su regazo- “¡Ustedes dos hablaron en código Morse, por la forma en que parpadeaban el uno al otro!”

Jensen comenzó a reírse y Jared se medio doblo, riendo tan fuerte y casi chocando con él.

El siguiente día lo pasaron tirados en el sofá de Jared, gruñendo y maldiciendo a Chad en la voz más baja que tenían, compartiendo sus pensamientos mediante gestos y pasándose notitas entre sí

No fue su mejor día.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Megan llamó cuando estaba ocupado escribiendo recibos para los cuerpos en la computadora de la morgue

-“Hey, hermano. Nuestro padre llamó”- dijo alegremente y sus dedos se congelaron sobre el teclado- “Puedo sentir tu tensión a través de la línea”

Pretendió no escucharle, su voz apenas escondiendo su irritación- “¿Cuál es su interés? Te dio el dinero para el semestre. Puede fácilmente escribirte hasta el siguiente”

-“Sabes que en realidad no _tiene_ que pagar”- señaló Megan amablemente.

Una caliente onda de furia le cubrió inmediatamente- “¡Al diablo que no! siempre ha sido bueno para una sola cosa… escribir cheques”

Ella le dejó sacar su enojo. Hay pocos temas que le hacen bullir de rabia y cada uno tiene que ver con su padre. Sabe que, en esos raros momentos, necesita no ser interrumpido mientras despotrica y tiempo para enfriarse.

Jared hizo una pausa y ella lo malinterpretó, pensando que había terminado- “Se que esto es por mamá, pero…”

Su voz podía cortar piedras cuando habló-“Él la abandonó con dos niños y ahora decide aparecerse después de su muerte como si todo estuviera estupendo. Sin peros, Megan”

-“De acuerdo, Jared”- soltó disculpándose- “De acuerdo”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Pocos días después, Jensen respondió su teléfono, escuchando la voz del Jefe Ray al otro lado- “He tenido que esperar para encontrarte solo, Jensen. Asumo que las cosas van bien”

Su piel picaba pero su voz se mantuvo firme cuando respondió- “Si, señor”

El jefe Ray sonó casi complacido- “Buen trabajo, Jensen. Continúa trabajando con tu asignación. ¿Alguna información valiosa que quieras reportar?”

La pregunta se mantuvo en el aire mientras Jensen buscaba posibles razones detrás de ella- “No señor”- contestó decidiendo ser honesto- “Conozco mi trabajo y se cómo lidiar con cualquier situación inesperada que pueda presentarse”

-“Bien”- finalizó el jefe dejándole saber que la conversación había terminado- “Fin de la sesión”

Jensen bajo el teléfono lentamente y decidió revisar su departamento por cualquier dispositivo que no tuviera planeado tener. Confirmó que estaba limpio pero el sentimiento de preocupación no se desvaneció.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jensen estaba relajado contra el sillón, viendo los últimos minutos de _60 minutos_ en la CBS cuando Jared entro bailando al departamento. Le inspeccionó tratando de descifrar esa acción antes que él se explique.

_De acuerdo, ¿Por qué se mueve así? ¿Está herido? ¡No! esta sonriendo y sacudiendo su cuerpo como la ardilla en esa película que me obligo a ver. ¿Ese balanceo de las partes de su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones indica que está bailando? Sí, aparentemente es la versión de Jared bailando. Nota: Nunca será aceptado en el Riverdance. Ahora ¿Por qué esta bailando? Porque es Jared y no necesita una razón. Misterio resuelto._

-“Llegas tarde”- le acusó, presionando el botón del control remoto para apagar el televisor.

-“Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Jenseeeen”- cantó en un falsete, parándose frente a él. Esperaba que eso no signifique que Jared traerá de nuevo su espantosa idea de ir a la ópera con propósitos educativos.

-“¿Sabes quién estará en la ciudad para visitarte en pocos días? ¡Es tan emocionante!”- Continuó bailando, balanceando sus caderas tratando de distraerle.

Jensen siguió sus movimientos y entonces le miró esperanzado, con los ojos brillando- “¿Bill Gates? ¿Steve Jobs? ¿Sergey Brin? ¿Larry Ellison? ¿Cuál de ellos? ¡¿Cuál?!”

Jared frunció el ceño y dejo de bailar- “Eres tan frustrante. Ni siquiera quiero saber. Son demasiados nombres”- Entonces su rostro brillo y gritó- “¡Santa! Santa vendrá a la ciudad. ¡Es Navidad!”

Comenzó a saltar y Jensen negoció- “¿Ni siquiera Michael Dell?”

-“¡No! ¿Puedes sentarte en el regazo de Michael Dell? ¿Ese Michael te traerá regalos y espíritu navideño? ¡No, no y no! ¡Solo Santa lo hace!”

-“¡Tú siéntate en el regazo de Santa!”- murmuró completamente desilusionado.

Jared no le prestó atención, parloteando felizmente- “¡La próxima semana Jensen! Chad y Megan están invitados. Necesitamos hacer algo especial para nuestros invitados. Haremos una cena de Navidad, completa: ponche, pavo, papas y zanahorias”

Jensen odia la Navidad.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies, haciendo un puchero. Nunca podría discutir un software nuevo con Santa. Sin mencionar, que no existe.

Jared le siguió y cubrió sus hombros con un brazo, mientras Jensen se asomaba dentro del refrigerador buscando una botella de agua.

Estrechando a Jensen ligeramente, con emoción, Jared comenzó a compartir sus ideas- “Haré un pavo, es lo único que se cocinar decentemente. Y esta vez seré el único responsable de cocinar. Puedes relajarte y disfrutar tu Navidad”- Jensen ladeó la cabeza para mirarle dudoso, mientras continuaba.

-“Está bien, puedes hacerte cargo de hacer del puré de papas. Y mañana iremos a comprar un árbol y medias”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jensen _de verdad_ odia la Navidad.

Estuvo a punto de terminar peleando con el vendedor de árboles de Navidad porque intento venderles un árbol asimétrico.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

El pavo de Jared luce y huele asombroso, lo cual es un milagro. Jensen le observaba desde el sofá del salón. En una hora los invitados comenzaran a llegar y él hizo un excelente puré de papas sin dejar ningún grumo. _Merece_ probar el pavo. No le ve el caso a esa estúpida regla de no estar permitido cortar un pedazo del pavo antes de que comience la cena.

Se siente incomodo por conocer a la hermana de Jared. Principalmente porque todos los que le conocen piensan que es raro y antisocial. Y lo es, en este mundo inadecuado, con una valiosa excepción, Jared, porque él es algún tipo de personaje de caricaturas y no puede hacer un juicio. Además, no quiere poner en peligro la anticipada cena con incomodidad.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jared le gritó- “¡Jensen, abre la puerta!”

Jensen no quiere hacerlo. Quiere pasar la Navidad sólo con Jared, comiendo pavo, dándose una enjuagada con ponche y esperando para abrir los regalos y ver su expresión cuando abra su regalo.

Sin embargo, se obligó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una pequeña y femenina versión de Jared.

-“Debes ser Jensen”- ella sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Asintió en respuesta, mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando hacia atrás impotente.

-“Megan”- gritó Jared, aproximándose, saltando para agarrarla y darle vueltas. Permitiendo que Jensen retroceda y vaya a esconderse en la cocina.

Jensen pretendió estar ocupado abriendo la nevera y tratando de desaparecer dentro.

-“Jensen”- Jared entró empujándole con un hombro. Y jalándolo amablemente de la mano, le hablo tranquilamente- “Vamos, ella te amará. Estoy seguro”

La primera cosa que hizo Megan cuando les vio fue exclamar- “¡Dios, eres tan caliente! ¿Qué estás haciendo colgado del perdedor de mi hermano?”

Jensen dio un paso atrás como precaución, los ojos muy abiertos. Pero lo detuvo el pecho de Jared, sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y la barbilla descansando sobre el hombro de Jensen. Él respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír a Megan.

-“Megan ¿Qué te dije sobre acosar a Jensen?”- preguntó con severidad

Megan los observó con una dulce sonrisa y Jensen ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Jared.

-“Mi hermana está loca”- le dijo Jared

_Igual que tú,_ pensó Jensen sonriendo. Jared le sonrió entendiendo, respondiéndole.

Megan soltó un chillido y ambos se giraron para mirarla, confundidos.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Chad llegó media hora después, trayendo cerveza y una sollozante historia sobre otra mujer inmune a sus encantos- “Soy encantador y delicioso”- Le informó a Jensen golpeándole con el dedo en el pecho.

-“Ya lo noté”- sonrió Jensen incomodo preguntándose cuál es el procedimiento para decirle a una persona que su bragueta estaba abierta. Tratar de ser educado y civilizado es desgastante.

La cena fue asombrosa. El pavo de Jared era delicioso y él hizo un comentario sobre las perfectas habilidades de Jensen como cocinero que le hicieron sonreír con gusto.

Están espatarrados por el salón.

Jared y Jensen ocupando un sillón, la cabeza de Jared sobre el regazo de Jensen porque está exhausto de estar cocinando y lo merece, los dedos de Jensen acariciandosu cabello.

Megan les dirige miradas divertidas desde la silla frente a ellos y Chad esta repatingado sobre el piso, rodeado por almohadas, cantando ‘ _We wish a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year’_ en voz alta.

-“Voto por no hacer nada”- dijo Megan perezosamentey Jensen la miró.

-“No estás haciendo nada”- señaló Jared, empujando su cabeza para que Jensen continúe, con los ojos cerrados.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Chad comenzó a cantar ‘ _Jingle Bells’_

-“Voto por desenvolver los regalos”- sugirió Megan

-“¡Regalos!”- exclamó Jared, escalando con destrezael sillón y jalando a Jensen.

-“¿No tenemos que esperar a mañana?”- Jensen frunció el ceño, caminando con renuencia. No quería compartir ese momento con todos.

-“¡No! Podemos establecer nuestras propias reglas revolucionarias en nuestra casa, Jensen”- gritó Jared, brincando hacia el árbol de Navidad casi pisando a Chad.

-“¡Fíjate, tío!”- gritó Chad aventándoles una almohada. Jared chilló dando un paso en frente de Jensen para protegerle.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Jared y suspiró pesadamente. Preguntándose cuando se acostumbro a esto.

Santa le dio dinero a Megan, porque ese fue su dogmatica petición y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

A Chad le dieron bebidas (cerveza y whiskey) una gorrita y el número de teléfono de la guarra compañera de piso de Megan.

Jensen fue el siguiente en desenvolver sus regalos. Miró hacia las cuatro cajas de diferente color con un moño en frente de él.

-“Decidí ser el responsable de tu Santa”- Jared le dirigió una brillante sonrisa

-“¡Si! Como si tuviéramos oportunidad de participar”- Megan soltó sarcásticamente y Jared pellizcó su mano sin apartar la mirada de Jensen.

Jensen no dijo nada y comenzó abrir las cajas cuidadosamente. Después, miró hacia los regalos sus dedos picaban por tocarlos. Tenía dos bufandas, un juego de manoplas y guantes, dos pares de calcetines, un CD con un nuevo programa de computadora y un nuevo reloj Tissot.

-“Te vi googleando ese reloj”- explicó tranquilamente, inclinándose a lado de Jensen con los brazos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Intentando captar su mirada, pero él continuaba mirando insistentemente los regalos, con un nudo en la garganta.

Megan aclaró su garganta de forma intencional

-“¿Por qué mi santa está siendo tan de poca monta?”- Chad frunció el ceño a su bebida

-“¿Puedes devolverme el número?”- sugirió Megan dulcemente, tratando de arrebatarle el pedazo de papel con el número.

-¡No, mujer!- Chad se lo metió a la boca y Megan alzo su cejas reprimiéndole

-“De acuerdo, ahora, es el turno de Jared”- murmuró aún con lapieza de papel

Jensen alejó su mirada del reloj para explicar, apuntando hacia la ultima caja bajo el árbol- “Yo, um, solo tengo una caja para ti, es negra y no tiene moño”- se encogió de hombros cuando Jared le miró sin comprender.

-“Ya ábrela”- gruñó Chad, sacando el papel de su boca y memorizando el número.

Jared le sonrió antes de abrir la caja y Megan gritó primero- “¡Una nueva MacBook! ¿Es en serio?”

Jared sacó la portátil blanca y la apretó contra su pecho, mirando a Jensen con ojos brillantes. Jensen esperaba que le haya gustado-“Tu portátil, está a punto de dejarte una nota de suicidio cualquier día de estos”

-“Esto es tan… Jensen… yo…”- Jared comenzó y se calló sin saber que decir.

Continuaron mirándose, Jared estaba sonriendo y Jensen le sonrió de vuelta porque es Jared

-“Los odio a ambos”- declaró Megan- “¿Dónde está ese estúpido muérdago cuando lo necesitas?”

 

 

 

\---------------hhhhh---------------

 

 

 

Jared despertó con los dedos de alguien manteniendo sus parpados abiertos.

Ladeó su cabeza mirando a Chad con ojos nublados- “Déjame dormir o te odiaré para siempre”- su cabeza chocó contra la mesa del forense y Jared ni siquiera se inmutó.

-“¿Cuántas horas dormiste, hombre?”- Chad nunca ha sido bueno para seguir consejos.

Jared le ignoró y felizmente perdió la conciencia.

Al instante, su cuerpo fue atacado por un monstruo con manos esqueléticas y voz estridente.

-“Tío, no puedes dejarme solo con los cuerpos”- se quejó Chad miserablemente- “Me voy a convertir en Haley Joel y no queremos eso. Te traeré algo de café para regresarte a la tierra de los vivos ¿está bien?”

Jared le dio un “hum” de aprobación, con los ojos cerrados.

-“Espero, al menos, que tu falta de sueño sea por follarte a alguien anoche”- Chadlanzó su comentario antes de salir

Jared roncó como respuesta

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Estaba terminando su segunda taza de café cuando Chad le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-“Tío, basta. Eso duele”- se quejó frotando su costado herido.

Chad prácticamente dio un brinco sin lucir ni ligeramente preocupado- “He esperado lo suficiente. Aprecia eso amigo. Ahora, quiero detalles. ¡Provéeme!”

-“¿Es algún tipo de extraño juego sobre cuántas oraciones cortas puedes hacer?”- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-“Jared Tristan Padlecki ¿quieres que comience a cantar el número musical de _Cats_ o eres lo suficientemente inteligente para revelar la excitante verdad de tu última noche de extravagancia?”- Preguntó Chad en un tono reprobatorio.

Jared le miró escéptico señalando su taza vacía- “El Starbucks está en la esquina. Necesito un enorme cappuchino y dos panquecitos de arándano”

Chad le miró incrédulo-“¿Se supone que eso es divertido? Si lo es, has fallado completamente”

Jared se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse- “Es oferta limitada, Chad”

Chad regresó 20 minutos después, enojado, llevando una bolsa y las bebidas en sus manos.

Jared trato de no sonreír demasiado.

-“Odio tu rostro y tu mente malvada. Espero que te ahogues con tus panques. _Bon appetite_ ”- gruñó Chad empujando la bolsa de Starbucks a Jared.

Jared le regalo una brillante sonrisa- “ _Merci Monsieur_ ”

Jared hizo todo un espectáculo comiendo lentamente los panquecitos y bebiendo su capuchino en la esquina de la cocina mientras Chad le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, deseando que se _volviera gordo y feo._

-“Tuvimos un maratón de _Friends_ anoche”- confesó finalmente, terminando su café y reclinándose en la silla estirando las piernas.

Chad procesó la información por un momento, con el ceño fruncido y furioso, antes de que llegue a una conclusión que iluminó su rostro- “O sea que ¿tú y tu novio vecino invitaron a otra pareja para tener una orgía?” _-_ Chad movió las cejas sugestivamente y Jared puso una cara disgustada.

-“Chad ¿entiendes que _Queer as Folk_ no es una descripción honesta de la vida gay, cierto?”

-“¡Mentira!”- Chad dio un paso atrás estupefacto y le miró acusadoramente- “Ustedes son totalmente Justin y su Brian. ¡No lo arruines! El estilo de vida Gay es todo polvos y sexo sin la paranoia de dejar alguna chica embarazada. ¡Eso es fabuloso!”

Jared le miró concompasión, sacudiendo la cabeza en aparente _negación._

Chad lucia herido pero inmediatamente le lanzó una servilleta a Jared en venganza- “¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Eres como Neil Patrick Harris! Estoy _avergonzado_ de ti. Lo menos que puedes hacer es convertirme en el padrino de tus niños. Ellos necesitarán, aunque parezca raro, unmodelo masculino en sus vidas”

-“¿Aunque, eh? ¿Significa que estás fuera entonces?”- sonrió Jared

-“¡No tienes permitido burlarte de mí cuando estas tan asquerosamente enamorado como una adolescente con un enamoramiento!”- Chad estiró sus manos con incredulidad

-“¿Qué?”- Jared sonrió incomodo, desconcertado

-“No seas torpe, no se ve bien en ti”- murmuró saliendo inmediatamente

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jared al espacio vacío después de que Chad se había marchado

 

 

\---------------

 

 

El resto del día estuvo cargado de trabajo y Jared estabb agradecido por ello, tratando de evadir a Chad y la oportunidad de encontrarse metido en una conversación no bienvenida.

Más tarde esa noche, Jared arrastró su cuerpo a casa, tratando de no perder el conocimiento en el primer piso. El departamento de Jensen es el más cercano a las escaleras y se apoyó contra la pared cercana a la puerta, tanteando con la llave y maldiciendo por no tener éxito. Siente que toda su fuerza está siendo extraída y no será capaz de cargar consigo por más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recobrarse

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien le estaba tocando, parpadeó inclinándose hacia el cuerpo, reconociéndolo aún antes de abrir los ojos.

-“Jared ¿Qué pasa?”- Jensen tiene unos asombrosos ojos verdes y voz preocupada.

Jared ordenó a su lengua ayudarle a formar las palabras- “Estoy cansado, realmente cansado”- pronunció con dificultad

Dejó a Jensen meterlo al departamento y conducirlo. Caminó tambaleándose, un poco, sus ojos cerrándose involuntariamente.

Jensen le acomodó entre las almohadas y el colchón, sacándole los zapatos; es una cama no un sofá. Jensen le susurró algo relajante, arropándolo con la colcha y Jared le regaló una sonrisa adormilada antes de quedarse dormido.

Despertó un poco más tarde cuando alguien le golpeó en el hombro, es Jensen, tal vez Jared necesita pensar sobre esto, pero es cálido y está profundamente dormido cerca de él. La parte incomoda se pierde y ellos son buenos, están bien, y se vuelve aún mejor, así que empuja la colcha más arriba cubriéndolos a ambos y duerme mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en semanas.

La mañana siguiente comienza con Jensen sacudiéndole ligeramente- “Jared, vamos. ¡Despierta! Llegarás tarde”

Su voz es suave y Jared planeaba taclearlo para volver a dormir pero el entendimiento le golpea y al siguiente minuto, saltó de la cama abruptamente, mirando al reloj sobre la mesilla- “Mierda, es tarde”

Se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo, dejando a Jensen parpadeando detrás de él. Al instante regreso a la carrera, empujando a Jensen cerca, besando la punta de su nariz y soltando disculpas- “Lo siento, tengo que correr. Eres el mejor, te quiero”

A medio camino hacia la oficina, se da cuenta que no hay rastro de mentira o broma en lo que dijo.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Christian llamó cuando Jensen aun estaba en la cama mirando el techo con los pensamientos desenmarañándose en su cabeza y corriendo hacia lugares donde no los quiere.

-“¿Cómo esta mi chico favorito?”- dijo Christian y Jensen captó su tono evasivo.

-“¿Qué quieres?”- gruñó sin amabilidad, su mano frotando su frente.

-“¿Puedes tomar tu café antes de que decidas hablar con alguien, hombre?”- comentó con una sonrisa en su voz.

Jensen detuvo cualquier movimiento manteniendo su agarre en el celular- “Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”- preguntó molesto y con frialdad.

Christian decidió no gastar más tiempo de Jensen- “¿Quieres seguir jugando ese juego, Jensen? No creo que vayas a ganar”

Jensen cerró los ojos en un intento de mantener la compostura, la voz contenida- “Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Christian. Sé qué hacer con una asignación”

-“¿Estás prestando atención a lo que dices?”- su voz era odiosamente firme- “¿De la forma en que se los dices a ellos? ¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez suenas menos seguro que antes?”

Jensen colgó la llamada.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared se preguntaba si debería estar enloqueciendo, teniendo un ataque de pánico o al menos reflexionandosobre todo ese asunto de estar enamorado, pero cada vez que piensa en Jensen, no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente y sentir un montón de felicidad aleteando dentro de él.

Se siente como un hombre que perdió la memoria y finalmente ha recuperado el último y esencial recuerdo, y todo encaja en el lugar correcto, ahora puede ver la pintura completa, siendo terminada

Todo parece más claro y brillante y no hay lugar para dudas.

Sólo espera que Jensen esté dispuesto a tomar el último paso, pero como sea, todo se siente correcto e inevitable. Y no puede impedir sentirse tan contento

Jensen es lo que Jared quería, aún antes de saberlo

Piensa en la primera vez que se conocieron, como eso fue solo un fugazvistazo de lo que podría tener y la forma en que se convirtió en tener a ese alguien en tu vida quien es brillante, inteligente, gracioso, guapo y tan absolutamente especial, que Jared no puede evitar seguir manteniéndolo a su lado, asustado de dejarlo ir y como pensó que era suficiente lo que se le permitió tener sin atreverse a considerar nada más.

Pero entonces, Jensen se convirtió en lo único que Jared quiere tanto, no piensa dejarlo ir nunca y ha llenado toda su vida con Jensen, convirtiéndole la única persona con la que desea quedarse por siempre y estar tan cerca de él como sea posible.

Y solo porque ahora Jared encontró el nombre que podría haberle puesto a sus sentimientos desde hace tiempo, eso no quiere decir que nunca se haya dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de amor que siente por Jensen. Es solo que su corazón apenas es capaz de contenerlo ahora.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Chad le dio la bienvenida con un gruñido- “Odio tu cara sonriente. No la traigas al trabajo. Nunca”

Aparentemente, Chad tuvo una noche salvaje y está muriendo por la resaca, planeando asesinarse de la forma más rápida posible.

-“¿Quieres que te traiga un hacha? Escuche que es similar a sacarte un diente con una cuerda”- ofreció Jared amablemente

-“Puedo sentir que sigues estando feliz ¡basta! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Por fin echaste un polvo o algo?2- murmuró sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos y mirándolefurtivamente por entre los dedos.

-“Nop y tú tampoco. Así que gracias por cumplir eficientemente con las tareas de la _vacante para mejor amigo_ hasta que llegue el candidato adecuado”

Chad desechó sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano y empujó el cuello de su camisa orgullosamente para mostrarle un chupetón- “Al menos tuve algo de acción. Todo mi cuerpo me duele”- guiñó un ojo a Jaredcon aire de suficiencia- “Apuesto que hice su noche inolvidable”

-“Bueno”- comenzó Jared pensativo fingiendo estar considerando algo- “A juzgar por la forma en que te sientes ahora, supongo que no puedes decir si fue un chico o una chica”- se encogió de hombros restándoleimportancia.

Chad le miró horrorizado antes de sonrojarse y siseó indignado- “¡No! ¡No puedes tocar lo que es sagrado! ¡Fue alguna chica!”

Jared se encogió de hombros una vez más diciendo _qué sabes_ , colocando una trampa para Chad y con tono amigable en su lugar- “No soy quien para juzgarte, ya lo sabes. Esas cosas pasan”

Chad cayó con facilidad en la emboscada tratando de recobrar alguna información de la noche anterior y obviamente fallando, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente mientras pensaba y su mano frotó inconscientemente su trasero para después dirigirle una mirada acusadora- “Espero que Jensen sepa que imbécil ha ganado. Voy a escribirle una carta de condolencia expresando mi pena”

Jared le dio una mirada de inocente herido, cerrandouna mano sobre su corazón.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared pasó el día entero sonriendo a nada en particular y esperando que ninguno de sus clientes decidiera despertar y arruinar su día. Es una persona horrible, pero ha tenido esta gran revelación a la que necesita poner atención, así que su sentimiento de culpa es totalmentesoportable.

Inesperadamente, de camino a casa las emociones de Jared se vuelcan y la preocupación cae sobre él cuando comienza a contemplar el todo, flipando.

Hay un conjunto de pensamientos que comienzan con _“Y sí”_ ¿Y sí Jensen no se siente de la misma forma? ¿Y sí quiere que sigan siendo amigos y nada más? ¿Y sí todo está en su cabeza y Jensen es un pobre chico quién no espera le suelten todos esos sentimientos sobre él? ¿Y sí Jensen no le dice la verdad porque es un buen chico y siente lastima por él? ¿Y sí se la dice y rompe su corazón porque es muy honesto?

Para cuando llega a la puerta de Jensen, se ha convertido en un completo desastre de nervios, todo emociones desnudas y crudas. Presionó la frente contra la puerta, respirando unos momentos hasta que su corazón dejó de sentirse como si quisiera salirse de su caja torácica.

Golpeó la puerta dando un paso hacia atrás, calmando sus nervios.

Jensen abrió la puerta y una pequeña sonrisa remplazó su expresión fruncida –“¿Desde cuándo tocas Jared?”- Jensen entró, girándose y dejando la habitación para que Jared le siguiera.

Jared cerró la puerta y observo su espalda por un breve momento, respirando profundamente.

-“Jensen, Jensen”- le alcanzó, sujetando su muñeca deteniéndolo a medio camino.

Jensen se giró con una mirada intrigada, sus ojos relucían.

Jared lamio sus labios y tragó pesadamente- “¿Estamos bien, verdad?”- su voz sonó rasposa y contenida, tomó otra insegura respiración antes de continuar- “Es decir… ¿Nosotros estamos bien?”

-“Estamos bien, Jared”- confirmó sonriendo, pero hay algo más y Jared no tiene otra opción que presionar, esperanzado y asustado.

-“Quiero decir… quiero decir ¿podíamos estar mejor?”- con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos picandose preguntó por qué siente que su respuesta va a lastimarle, cuando hay una oportunidad de tener _esto_. Tal vez puedan…

-“ _Estamos_ bien, Jared”- respondió con voz algovacía e insistente y Jared sacudió la cabeza, dejándolo ir, escondiendo los ojos en alguna parte del suelo, paralizado.

-“¿Jared, estás bien?”- la voz de Jensen es suave y preocupada

-“Si”- respondió sin mirar su camino- “Si”

Nunca ha deseado tanto que uno de sus clientes le mire con un grito de ayuda y de esa forma, le ayude a reescribir ese día y pretender que nunca ocurrió.

Dejó a Jensen con alguna falsa excusa y se fue a su departamento, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ella, respirando fuerte. Siente que algo le quema dentro de su pecho y presiona su puño contra él tratando de detener el dolor.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Abrió los ojos al día siguiente, aún dolía demasiado y no puede cambiarlo. Se quedó en cama con los ojos abiertos, esperando porque algo cambie.

Eso espera.

Pero cuando es momento de encontrase con Jensen, dibujó una sonrisa y empujó su dolor en lo profundo.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas se tornaron desagradables.

Se odia a sí mismo por eso. Por abrir su estúpida boca, por poner esa expresión cautelosa en el rostro de Jensen. Muerde sus labios y mantiene las manos cerca, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo que pueda entrar en contacto con él. _No tocar_

Pero cada vez que Jensen hace ese movimiento abrupto como si quisiera tocarle y en el último momento recuerda que no puede, poniéndose rígido y sus manos caen a sus costados con incomodidad. Jared le da una sonrisa dolida e incómoda y una pobre excusa para esconderse en su propio departamento.

Jared está preocupado y culpándose sin poder alejarse de los “ _y sí”_

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto espacio personal compartían y lo seguido que se tocaban hasta que dejaron de hacerlo. Su cuerpo extraña a Jensen

Sus ojos observan con avidez cada movimiento de Jensen cuando no le mira.

No entiende por qué su relación se convirtió en algún tipo de enamoramiento de instituto, donde Jared tiene un amor no correspondido y cobardemente desvía la miradacada vez que se encuentra con la de Jensen.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Chad le observa con ojos preocupados, pero sin decir palabra, hasta una tarde cuando están relajándose en su “coffe-break” y Jared tiene la guardia baja. Decidiendo comentar, mirando consideradamente hacia otro lado

-“El chico conoce todos los programas de televisión y música que te gusta, bajó toda esa mierda para ti solo porque se lo mencionaste una vez, te compró una estúpida camiseta de los _Transformers_ , escucha toda la mierda que sale de tu boca como si fueras el Dalai Lama y te mira como si fueras a desaparecer en el momento que estés fuera de su vista. No me digas que eso no es amor, Jared”- Jared se quedó sentado en su lugar, pálido y paralizado, cuando Chad se levantó y se marchó. No regresó de nuevo.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Después solo son semanas de dolor sordo, pero puede vivir con eso.

Se la pasa pensando demasiado cuando está solo y obliga a sus labios a estrecharse en una sonrisa cuando hay alguien con él, pero aparte de eso, está bien.

Jensen se hace el tonto con él. Continua siendo ese asombroso ser humano que Jared sólo puede adorar desde lejos, diciendo y haciendo cosas de la manera en que solo él sabe y duele cada momento que pasa a su lado, pero no puede alejarse.

Un domingo, están en el departamento de Jensen, pasando el día libre de Jared pretendiendo que todo está bien. Mientras están parados junto al refrigerador con cervezas en sus manos, Jensen le mira y dice de forma casual, sus dedos apretados alrededor del cuello de la botella- “Voto por un maratón de _M*A*S*H_ este fin de semana”

Fijando su mirada en los dedos de Jensen, notó como sus nudillos están blancos, se pregunta qué quiere decir, si significa algo, al mismo tiempo que le llegan las palabras de Jensen y solo _No_. No puede seguir pasando el fin de semana entero con él a su lado, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-“No”- Jared sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen frunció el ceño, disgustado y no puede pedir más de él.

Las emociones de Jared están bullendo cerca del límite amenazadoramente, tanto que le cuesta mantenerlas y está asustado de dejarlas ir.

-“Sólo no puedo”- ladró, el enojo colándose en su voz.

No tocan _ese tema_ , pero ambos conocen la razón. El por qué Jensen continúa presionándole está más allá de su comprensión.

-“Estas siendo estúpido”- estableció desilusionado.

-“Lo sé”- asiente, y le mira con el dolor en sus ojos diciendo a través de sus dientes apretados- “Lo sé”

-“No, no lo sabes”- Jensen negó tercamente sonando hecho polvo y confundido- “Lo estás haciendo más difícil y… y actuando estúpido. Eres el único que no debería, eres el único que debería saber cómo hacer esto. Como hacer que vaya mejor ¡Mírate! ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo mejor? ¡Al menos, tú deberías serlo!”

Miro a Jared, mordiendo el interior de su boca, desesperado y enojado, su pecho sintiéndose pesado.

Jared le miró queriendo romper algo, hacer que esas emociones se alejen.

-“No”- dijo en advertencia, apenas conteniéndose. Cuidadosamente colocó la botella sobre la encimera, antes de tener la urgencia de aventarla contra la pared.

Eludiendola mirada de Jensen cuando salió, aporreando la puerta, el enojo corriendo a través de él


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jensen utilizó su propia llave para entrar.

Encontró a Jared sentado en su cama, apoyado contra el cabecero, con una mano frotando su frente en un intento de alejar el dolor de cabeza y observándole cuando apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

-“No es el mejor momento, Jensen”-comentó receloso, apelando a su fuerza de voluntad para continuar presionando sus palmas contra la cama.

Jensen encajó la mandíbula y entró a la habitación hasta llegar a lado de la cama.

Jared sacudió ligeramente la cabeza apartando la mirada, resignado –“¿Quién está actuando estúpido ahora?”

-“Recuérdame por qué no podemos tener esto”- estaba siendo venenoso y desesperado. Jared no pudo no mirarlo, movió la cabeza bruscamente para observarle, atrapando cada respiración.

-“Porque no quieres esto”- dijo con una sonrisa dolida.

-“No, no es eso. Eso son tonterías”- descartó Jensen de forma rotunda, sus labios contrayéndose de antes de formar una tensalínea –“Dame otra razón”

Jared estaba perplejo, sus dedos se cerraron contra la colcha sobre la cama, no entendía que estaba pasando. Se sentía completamente fuera de su elemento, perdido, sin dirección.

-“Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos”- sugirió confundido.

-“¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que quiera besarte hasta sacarte el alma y empujarte contra cualquier superficie horizontal cada vez que te veo?”- preguntó sin rastro de humor en su voz.

-“¿Qué?”

Jensen compuso una expresión irónica, moviendo su mano restándole importancia- “Otra razón Jared”

Jared hizo una pausa y le señalo hablando firmemente con voz tensa- “No me quieres”

Jensen resoplóamargamente- “Deberías darme razones validas Jared, no falsas”

La cama se hundió con el peso de Jensen y la mirada de Jared se niveló con la suya.

-“¿Qué?”- Jared exhaló dolido- “¿Qué?”

-“Esto”- respondió antes de besarle.

Jared soltó un sonido herido, aferrándose a la tela de la camiseta de Jensenpara acercarlo más, sosteniéndose contra su cuerpo al perder el sentido de la realidad. Necesitaba preguntar o pensar, pero la boca de Jensen era demandante, caliente y húmeda, su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca y se aferró a él más estrechamente, la realidad no tenía sentido y cayó sobre su cuerpo buscando mas contacto.

Tenía esto, no importaba la razón, podía tenerlo _ahora_. Podía tener este beso que estaba haciendo a su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho, hasta el punto de pensar que se detendría en el momento que Jensen se alejara. Su cuerpo estaba intentando disolverse con Jensen, aferrándose a él para nunca dejarlo ir y tal vez tuviera una ligera oportunidad de tener más.

Jensen se alejó y él se sintió ávido y desesperado, a un paso de sollozar porque nunca en su vida había necesitado tanto algo, siguiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Jensen sus dedos se aferraron a la piel de sus hombros. _No estaba listo para dejarlo ir._

-“¿Lo entiendes ahora, Jared?”- preguntó con ojos oscurecidos y labios rojos. Y _no_ , en realidad no, pero Jensen se lanzó de nuevo sobre él empujándole. Sus labios, sus caderas y sus dedos acariciando su cabello, Jared soltó un sonido estrangulado, ahogándose con las emociones, mientras se deslizaban sobre el colchón.

-“Merezco tener esto”- cayó entre sus labios y a pesar de que Jared reconoció la desesperación, su propia voz le sonó extraña hasta que entendió, con el corazón deteniéndose, que fueron las palabras de Jensen.

-“No, no, no”- Jared se detuvo, acunando el rostro de Jensen en sus manos, su cuerpo presionando por estar más cerca- “Jensen mírame. Mírame”

Tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos y su mirada estaba llena de dolor. No podía creer que, atrapado por sus propios pensamientos, no lo hubiese notado antes.

-“¿Por qué Jensen?”- _Todas esas semanas,_ quiso añadir _¿Por qué nos torturaste de esta forma por todas esas semanas?_

Jensen sacudió la cabeza, tragando pesadamente y evadiendo su mirada. En realidad no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Jared inclinó el rostro de Jensen presionando sus frentes juntas, susurrando con dulzura –“Está bien. Está bien”- convenciéndolo, mientras besaba la piel alrededor de sus ojos y sienes –“Estamos bien, ahora estamos tan bien”

Esto le llevó directo al punto donde podía enfrentar sus miedos y permitirse creer en _ello_ , llevando a Jensen con él.

Jensen se alejó por un momento, tenía los labios brillantes a causa de los besos y Jared comenzó a temblar. Había esperanza y aún persistía un poco de miedo pero también había ese tremendo amor y la enorme realización de que estaban en la misma página.

-“Esto…”- comenzó Jensen, buscando las palabras y mirando directamente a algún punto sobre la colcha- “yo… lo necesito. Te quiero aquí. Eres lo que quiero”

-“También yo”- Jensen levantó la mirada y Jared repitió-“También lo quiero”

Quizás necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para convencerse el uno al otro, para creer que estarían bien de ahora en adelante. Pero en este momento, necesitaban saltarse todos los límites para arreglarse. No necesitaban estar preocupados, actuar con cautela o asustados. Estaban juntos en esto. Solo ellos dos. Nadie conseguiría estar cerca de sentir lo que ellos estaban sintiendo.

-“Eres asombroso. ¿Sabes eso, verdad, Jensen?”- dijo sinceramente, con los ojos brillando cuando lamió la comisura de su boca.

La boca de Jensen se contrajo y sonrió, moviendo su lengua para probar la de Jared – “¿Lo soy?”- preguntórespirandoentrecortadamente, presionando sus caderas hacia abajo entre los muslos de Jared. La fricción era asombrosa y necesitaba examinarlo más.

Los brazos de Jared se movieron buscando el cierre de los pantalones de Jensen, mientras su boca no podía manejar el estar alejada de la de Jensen. Siente que se romperá si se detienen, si no se tocan _en ese instante_ , porque habían esperado demasiado y _no puede_ más. No más espera.

-“Necesito esto”- jadeó dentro del beso, tratando de decirle todo lo que sentía con esas palabras, en ese momento la palma de Jensen se deslizó a través de la tela de sus pantalones y Jared estaba tan duro que su cerebro se desconectó.

Encontró la polla de Jensen dentro de sus bóxers, sus manos buscaron un mejor agarre y Jensen comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros contra su boca.

-“Necesitamos tener sexo, _ahora”-_ enfatizó Jensen, alejándose y asintiendo, empujando con determinación los pantalones de Jared.

-“Oh”- comentó ingeniosamente y se apresuró a confirmar- “Si”- usando lo que aún quedaba de su cerebro para quitar los vaqueros de Jensen, tratando de arrastrarsu boca sobre la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Ambos le dieron un tirón a la camiseta del otro, intentando mover sus manos sin interferir en el camino del otro. En un acuerdo silencioso para quitar la ropa del otro lo más rápido posible.

La cabeza de Jensen se enredó en su camisa debido a la impaciencia de Jared y a que sus manos continuaban temblando ligeramente, no podía creer que tuviera a Jensen solo para él, su corazón latía ruidosamente en sus oídos.

Jensen murmuró algo insultante a su camiseta mientas Jared le ayudó, liberándolo al fin y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, después tuvo que besar su ceño fruncido, probándolo y reemplazándolo con una sonrisa.

Jensen le obsequió su sonrisa deslumbrante y recordó que, al final, él era el único que siempre la había recibido.

-“¿Te he dicho que _en verdad_ me gustas?”- sonrió enormemente

Jensen le sujetó en repuesta, jalándolo hasta que se encontraron sentados sobre sus tobillos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, jadeantes, las piernas enredadas con las sabanas y sus ojos clavados en él.

El corazón de Jared latía como loco y nada le importaba más que Jensen.

El pulgar de Jensen trazó una línea invisible desde sus pómulos hasta sus labios y cuando sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, Jensen se sumergió en él profundamente, su boca presionando contra la suya, junto con su pulgar.

Jared succionó el pulgar de Jensen- calloso y salado- y utilizó su mano para sujetarse a sus bíceps manteniendo el equilibrio.

Jensen gruñó y le empujó ligeramente sobre la cama, siguiéndolo, deshaciéndose de la colcha en el camino, extendiéndose sobre Jared. Y eso era una breve ventaja porque necesitaban estar sin nada.

Jared necesitaba más cercanía y gimió empujando las caderas para obtener más fricción. Sabía que estaba volviéndose frenético, desesperado, torpe y… _¿¡podrían estar desnudos ya!?_

Sintió la respiración de Jensen, caliente sobre su pezón, probándole con la lengua. Jared empujó su mano entre el cabello del rubio con rudeza y Jensen separó sus muslos para deslizarse entre ellos.

Le besó el estomago y la respiración de Jared se dificultó, los músculos de su estomago temblaban. Se estremeció y suplicó, porque pensó no iba a ser capaz de esperar otro segundo- “Necesito esto. Por favor, lo necesito. Lo necesito, Jensen”- Jensen acarició su muslo, besando ligeramente la cara interna y su cuerpo tembló mientras murmuraba-“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen”

Jensen aprovechó ese momento para quitarle los bóxers, deslizando también los suyos mientras Jared le miró parpadeando asombrado. Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana cegándole momentáneamente y colocó su mano sobre sus ojos para observar a Jensen alejarse. Los ojos de Jared se centraron codiciosamente sobre la piel desnuda casi brillando por el sol.

_Te quiero_ pensó sintiéndose desesperado y tembloroso bajo el peso de sus sentimientos.

Un momento después, Jensen se movió presionando su cuerpo cálido y desnudo contra Jared, ambos jadearon, el sol volvía todo brillante y borroso. Jensen era en lo único que podía centrarse porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Todo era demasiado caliente, el cuerpo de Jensen y sus propios sentimientos le estaban volviendo loco.

Jensen dijo- “Quiero esto”- sonando seguro y determinado, presionándose contra Jared hasta que ni siquiera un rayo de sol fue capaz de pasar entre ellos, sus pollas moviéndose la una contra la otra provocando un siseó de Jared.

-“Joder”- dijo Jensen contra su piel. Mordiendo fuertemente su cuello mientras Jared se aferró a sus hombros.

Jensen gimió empujando sus muslos, moviéndose hacia abajo. No más provocaciones. Sus dedos comenzaron hacer círculos contra la entrada de Jared a tiempo que su boca se cerró alrededor de su polla, succionando descuidado y sorprendente, gimiendo en voz baja.

Jared dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada mientras jadeó- “Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame”-mirando al techo sin ver mientras Jensen empujó sus dedos más profundamente, secos, era un poco rudo pero ¡oh! Tan perfecto que rogó en voz baja- “Por favor, no pares, no pares”

Cuando se alejó, la boca de Jared soltó un sollozo impotente, su cerebro le obligó a mirar hacia abajo a Jensen.

Hubo un sonido de pop y respiró aliviado cuando Jensen se inclinó para besarle a un lado de la mandíbula mientras sus dedos ahora lubricados trabajan para abrirle.

Sus caderas se movían para sentir los dedos de Jensen más profundamente. Cuando Jared jadeó sorprendiddo- un placer ciego pateándole en el estomago haciendo que se retuerza frenéticamente contra las sabanas, con el cerebro nublado de deseo- Jensen sonrió, murmurando algo contra sus labios.

-“Creo que estoy muriendo”- intentó decirle

-“Jared”- le llamó suavemente sacando sus dedos, Jared sonrió débilmente, lanzando su lengua para lamer su boca capturando las gotas de sudor. _Finalmente._

Al principio fue un poco incómodo, porque aún era doloroso. A pesar de ello, Jared no lo quería _lento_ , lo quería rápido, todo a la vez. No quería que sea cuidadoso, quiere sentir a Jensen profundo dentro de él y que le folle tan fuerte como sea posible. Y no puede ser amable y agradable cuando _lo desea_ tanto que le está matando.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jensen, contoneándolas hacia él. Jensen se inclinó para darle un profundo beso, los ojos medio abiertos, observándole cuidadosamente. Le sonrió y Jared respondió de la misma manera, feliz, porque finalmente estaban donde deben estar y haciendo lo que habían deseado por tanto tiempo y no puede ser más perfecto.

Jensen le hizo un guiño y agitó la cintura, comenzando a moverse más rápido y determinado, haciéndole jadear contra su hombro. Volviendo todo aún más perfecto.

La mano de Jensen se deslizó para levantar su pierna un poco más, deslizando su polla más profundamente, sabía que ha tocado el punto exacto cuando la respiración de Jared vaciló y jadeó.

Jensen sonrió manteniendo el mismo ángulo, el cuerpo de Jared amenazaba con romperse en pedazos mientras jadeaba por aire con la boca abierta.

Quisiera ver a Jensen, ver como encajan juntos, Jensen moviéndose dentro de él como de perfecto era todo. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos pero había demasiada luz y quizás no sea la luz si no únicamente Jensen y Jared aún quiere más.

La mano libre de Jensen acarició su mejilla cuando dijo- “Eres todopara mí”- Jared pensó que podría dejar de lado el mundo en ese momento y olvidar que alguna vez existió sin Jensen.

Jared le acercó, su mano sujetándole del cuello, sintiendo el cabello húmedo de sudor bajo sus dedos y rozando sus labios, necesitando mas contacto, mientras se movían más rápido, jadeando dentro de sus bocas, la estrechez los conducía a la locura, llegandomás profundo con cada embestida.

Jared gimió cuando la mano de Jensen se desplazó para cerrarse alrededor de su polla, mordiendo su mandíbula, murmurando- “Jared, Jared”- Jared se quedó ciego cuando todo se puso blanco

El ritmo deJensen titubeó mientrasbesaba su mejilla, su boca aun seguía unida a su piel cuando su cuerpo tembló y se corrió.

Jensen colapsó sobre él y Jared abrió los ojos, acercándole y tratando de recordar como respirar apropiadamente.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

La alarma sonó a las 8:00 am y la mano de Jared se movió a tientas para apretar el botón de repetición.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Jensen roncando ligeramente cerca de él. Permaneció acostado dibujando una sonrisa, observándole.

Todavía estaba abrumado por todo lo que había en su cabeza, los pensamientos que mantenía para sí mismo. Pero ahora, las fronteras habían sido borradas y todo estaba sobre la mesa. Era capaz de alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

Se inclinó para dejar besos ligeros sobre la espalda pecosa, la calidez y el sabor salado de la piel bajo sus labios le confirmaron la realidad, haciéndole sentir ligeramente mareado.

Al momento, el cuerpo de Jensen se tensó y Jared puede sentir la tensión de los músculos bajo su boca.

-“Hey”- se movió rápidamente para respirar sobre su cuello y Jensen se relajó inmediatamente, hundiendo su cuerpo contra el colchón y murmurando incoherencias contra la almohada.

-“¿Qué?”- sonrió, moviéndolo para ponerlo sobre su espalda, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Jensen

Jensen entreabrió los ojos, fallando al esconder una sonrisa- “Chad debe estar extrañándote terriblemente. Ve a unirte a la armada de los trabajadores honestos, tú persona imposible por las mañanas”

-“Bueno _algunos_ tenemos trabajo que hacer”- señaló con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besar la piel de Jensen entre su hombro y cuello, justo sobre su clavícula.

-“Sí, si”- agitó su mano restándole importancia- “Ve a ganar algo de dinero y tráeme algunas tortitas cubiertas con fresas”

-“¿Algo más?”- Jared escondió su enorme sonrisa en el cuello de Jensen

-“Café. Montones de café”- suspiró adormecido y Jared dejo escapar una carcajada, pensando que podría estallar debido a todas las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior

-“O…”- se alejó sonriendo sugerente.

-“¿O?”- Jensen frunció el ceño, sospechando una trampa

Jared se inclinó nuevamente dejando un descuidado beso sobre su estomago plano, entonces se movió más abajo con los ojos fijos en él de forma intencional

Sus labios se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su polla y Jensen jadeó antes de comentar débilmente- “O podrías hacer eso”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared llegó tarde al trabajo.

Dio un paso dentro de la morgue, tarareando alguna canción por lo bajo ante la mirada de Chad- “¿Eso es _Hot’ n’ Cold_ de Katie Perry?”

-“Ummm”- Jared se detuvo para repetirlas palabras en su cabeza- “Supongo”

Chad le miro con suspicacia- “Luces resplandeciente. ¿Estás embarazado?”

-“¡Si, felicitaciones vas a ser tío! Y no planees nada para los próximos nueve meses, voy a necesitar tu ayuda con el bebe y todo eso”

Chad le dio una mirada inquisitiva, saboreando la nota de esperanza en su voz– “¿Jensen? ¿Ustedes dos están bien ahora?”

La respuesta de Jared fue una brillante de sonrisa y se acercó para aplastar a Chad en un fuerte abrazo.

Chad le devolvió una palmadita en el hombro un poco incómodo antes de intentar alejarse refunfuñando- “De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como tu Hada Madrina, estoy orgulloso de ti, Cenicienta. Ahora por favor, mantén tu desagradable rostro feliz fuera de la oficina. Nuestros clientes podrían no arreglárselas para compartir tu alegría”

Jared le dejó ir, haciendo un mohín- “¿Sin bailes, entonces? Estaba planeando honrarte con mi baile de la felicidad”

Chad le enseñó un muy expresivo dedo de en medio y Jared sacudió la cabeza decepcionado –“Necesitamos trabajar en tus gestos de n _o lo merezco_ ”

Hoscamente Chad señaló con su mano hacia la cripta y Jared en tono de broma hizo una reverencia y después le siguió.

-“Está bien ¿Qué tipo de regalo has preparado para mí”- preguntó entrando a la cripta, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Chad y estrechándolo.

-“Los mejores”- gruñó Chad, tratando de sacudirse la mano de Jared y suspirando, dándose por vencido al no conseguirlo.

Jared alcanzó a ver un papel sobre la mesa del forense en la mitad de la cripta, y brincó para agarrarlo, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las líneas– “¿Qué es esto? Esta gente no está desnuda y no pertenecen a _Marvel_ ¿Para qué lo quieres?”

Chad le miró, arrebatándole el papel de sus manos, manteniéndolo contra su pecho y alisando las superficies no arrugadas suavemente- “No me mires con esos ojos”

-“Hay un artículo acerca de algunas muertes en Boston resaltado en color _rosa_ ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo? ¿No tenemos suficiente trabajo?”- le miró Jared dudoso, con la mano frotando su oreja distraídamente.

-“Algún virus extraño está matando gente. Necesito aprender más sobre nuestros futuros clientes”

Jared arrugó la nariz- “¿Eso no suena demasiado morboso hasta para ti?”

-“Como sea bastardo”- Chad sonó insultado y se volteó para sacar las cámaras una por una estableciendo los hechos.

-“George Kendrix, 38, asfixia. Tiempo de muerte aproximadamente a las 6:00 pm. Lena Maercer, 43, ataque al corazón, 2:00 pm. Kenneth Branstok, 31, accidente de auto, 11:00 am”

El último chico se movió y la respiración de Jared se detuvo. Todo estaba yendo tan bien que se había engañado creyendo que los días re-escritos no sucederían en un futuro cercano.

El chico abrió la boca y su aliento salió en forma de neblina.

Chad jadeó asombrado, pero la mente de Jared estaba demasiado ocupada para ponerle atención. Lo olvidaría, siempre lo hacía.

-“No, por favor”- rogó al chico silenciosamente- “Ayer, no”

-“ _Ayúdame_ ”- las palabras susurradas salieron de la boca del chico y Jared dio un paso atrás con desesperación.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Despertó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, su mano tanteó el espacio vacío a su lado.

-“Jensen”- fue el primer nombre en su cabeza, cuando se suponía debería estar pensando en la víctima.

Jared se sentó lentamente, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos y poner su mente en dirección de salvar a Kenneth, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Pero los pensamientos sobre Jensen llegaban primero, convirtiendo su cabeza en un desastre y desorientándolo, no estaba dispuesto a posponer el arreglar las cosas con él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Determinado a re-escribir el día de la forma en que pasó, volviendo al guión inicial con Jensen.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, presentía que las cosas no iban a poder ser de la misma forma que pasaron antes, pero Jared no permitió que ese desesperante pensamiento persista.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Al otro lado del pasillo, Jensen se despertó con un grito ahogado, levantándose súbitamente. Fijo su mirada en la almohada cerca de él, sus ojos eran tristes por un momento, antes de que su mirada se torne fría y distante.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared llamó a la puerta de Jensen por cortesía antes de usar su propia llave para abrir. Revisó todas las habitaciones pero el departamento estaba vacío y no había ninguna nota en el refrigerador informando donde podría estar. Fue como entrar a un territorio alarmante y desconocido, un mundo distinto en el cual su mutuo acuerdo de informar al otro donde estaba no era relevante. La preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Sacó su celular y marcó su número, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Jensen no respondió y después de unos cuantos tonos, fue a su correo de voz.

Se dio por vencido después de la sexta llamada y escribió un mensaje- “Jensen ¿dónde estás? Necesitamos hablar. Es importante”

Su corazón se sentía pesado y su cabeza era una especie de remolino cuando salió del departamento.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Kenneth Branstok era un buen tipo que vivía en los suburbios con su encantadora esposa y convencerlo de quedarse en casa fue muy fácil ya que les informó- mostrándole una placa de policía falsa y sonriéndole amablemente como si fuera su mejor amigo- que un loco se escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico y podría estar al acecho, así que _‘por favor, chicos, ¿podrían permanecer en casa por unas horas?’_

Sin embargo, Jared estacionó el auto delante de la casa y esperó, simplemente para vigilarle. El tiempo pasaba y eran casi las 11: 00 am. Cuando todo terminara, Jared podría concentrarse completamente en Jensen, ya que no contestaba su teléfono y sólo este nuevo caso le impedía entrar en estado de pánico.

De repente escuchó un chirrido y el grito de una mujer, sintiendo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Salió del auto, corriendo hacia la casa. Kenneth estaba sobre la acera, sangrando, enfrente de un camión, mientras el conductor intentaba explicarle a la esposa- quien está intentando ayudarlo con RCP- que el chico prácticamente saltó en frente del auto, corriendo como un loco.

-“Se supone que no debería salir de casa”- dijo Jared tontamente dejándose caer sobre el asfalto junto a la esposa de Kenneth

Ella sollozó tocando los labios de su marido con los suyos- “Recibió una llamada de alguien y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás”

Jared comprobó su pulso cuando ella preguntó esperanzada –“¿Estará bien?”

Jared sintió náuseas.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

No podía recordar como volvió a casa

Había un completo desastre en su cabeza, sus pensamientos iban a la deriva, nada tenía sentido y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para descartarlos. Necesitaba lo único consistente, correcto y que evitaría que pierda la cabeza.

Sabía que lo tenía, pero se sentía débil y necesitaba una prueba de Jensen.

Jared abrió la puerta de Jensen, lo encontró sentado en el sillón. Jensen apagó la televisión al minuto que vio su rostro lleno de pena- “Ey, recibí tus llamadas. Lo siento, no pude responder. Mi amigo me encontró un nuevo proyecto en el que estaré trabajando”

Jared negó con la cabeza en silencio, rechazando las disculpas de Jensen.

Todo parecía irrelevante ahora. Le miró, sintiéndose agotado y frágil apoyándose en la pared para sostenerse, paralizado por unmomento antes de alejarse y dirigirse al sofá.

-“Eso ni siquiera está cerca de ser lo que me preocupa”- comenzó cansadamente frotando sus sienes cuando se paró detrás del sillón, usándolo para sostenerse, descansando sus manos en el respaldo– “Alguien murió delante de mí hoy. Alguien a quien debería haber salvado”

El rostro de Jensen se volvió comprensivo, no con lástima y Jared estaba agradecido, pero no era suficiente.

-“No tengo tiempo para perder, Jensen”- Su voz comenzó a flaquear- “Necesito que me digas que estamos bien. Necesito que me asegures que estamos juntos, porque somos nosotros. Te quiero”- dijo con voz quebrada.

Tomó una profunda inhalación antes de continuar.

-“Jensen”- su voz se convirtió en un susurro, en el pesado silencio sus palabras sonaban más fuerte de lo que pretendía- “Por favor, dime que sientes lo mismo. Nosotros. Me lo dijiste antes”- hizo una pausa con las imágenes de ayer en su cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron y los cerró por un momento, la voz cada vez más fuerte- “No me preguntes, solo lo hiciste. Y realmente necesito escucharlo ahora. ¡Por favor! Lo necesito tanto”

Jensen se levantó del sillón, acercándose, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Jared. Jared se apoyó en ese toque cerrando los ojos. Esperando que sea suficiente porque su fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo.

Jensen le tomó de la muñeca con la otra mano diciendo en voz baja, profunda, llena de remordimientos- “Lamento lo que paso. Lamento si te hizo daño. Lo siento”- sus nudillos acariciaron la mejilla de Jared- “Te ves cansado, Jared. Déjame llevarte a la cama, ¿está bien?”

-“No”- Jared tiró de su mano fuera de su agarre, inclinándose para mirarle directamente a los ojos, poniendo su dolor y asombro al descubierto- “No puedes dármelo y después robármelo. ¿Quién hace eso, Jensen?”

Observó cada cambio en los fríos ojos verdes de Jensen antes de que mirara hacia otro lado–“Esto no tiene sentido, Jared”

Observó sus labios moverse, pero no tenía idea de que lo que estaba diciendo. Se sacudió como si lo hubiesen golpeado y se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su pecho se tensó y ¿cómo es que Jensen era siempre la razón para que esto le pasara? Parecía injusto.

Apretó la palma de las manos contra sus ojos, incapaz de verle, su voz destrozada cuando preguntó- “¿Por qué?”

Sólo hubo silencio, y Jared alejó sus manos temblorosas para verle. Jensen se veía pálido su mano sujetando el sillón. Se preguntó cómo llegaron a estar tan dañados que no podían encontrar un punto de partida.

La voz de Jensen sonó grave cuando repitió –“Déjame llevarte a la cama, ¿si?”

-“No”- susurró Jared, enderezando los hombros y poniendo tanto espacio entre ellos como le fue posible.

Silenciosamente, cerró la puerta detrás de él

Jared se encontró delante de su ventana abierta, mirando a la distancia. Estaba oscureciendo, el aire frío le envolvió. Tembló ligeramente y se abrazó a sí mismo, pero al estar ahí de pie hacía que sea fácil fingir que estaba libre de toda emoción.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Al día siguiente, Chad arrastró a un sombrío Jared al bar más cercano, donde se sentó mal humorado por una media hora, mirando hacia la nada y sin hablar (esa no es la forma en la que Chad esperaba pasar la noche), antes de que inesperadamente se bebiera tres tragos de whisky, obviamente con la idea de emborracharse hasta caer muerto.

La mano de Jared alcanzó el cuarto trago, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Chad era el mejor oyente y asesor que había tenido en la vida.

-“¿Alguna vez olvidaste que amabas a alguien?”- comenzó de la nada. Chad consideró su respuesta, con el ceño fruncido hacia su cerveza, cuando Jared continuó- “¿Suena lógico para ti?”- Jared tomó la bebida y se estremeció- “No es que no tuviera la oportunidad de olvidar. La tuvo”

Chad se mantuvo en silencio mientras Jared miraba a su vaso vacio, luciendo triste y derrotado- “Si el día desaparece ¿olvidas tus sentimientos?”

Chad estaba forzando sus oídos para escucharle por encima del ruido del bar, aunque tenía la sensación de que Jared no quería ser escuchado.

-“No lo sé, Jared”- respondió honestamente, Jared levantó la cabeza bruscamente para mirarle con una intensidad que le hizo desear salir corriendo de la mesa.

-“¿No es su culpa, entonces?”- su voz se elevó con enojo y Chad tuvo la sospecha de que el propio Jared era el objetivo- “Cuando le digas a alguien que le quieres, asegúrate de que puedas repetirlo después. No hay ya no…más”- Jared le dio una mirada fría antes de apoyarse en el asiento, sus labios curvándose con desdén.

Cuando la camarera pasó junto a ellos, Jared le hizo señas para pedir otra bebida, Chad le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

Una hora después, se disculpó para ir al baño y marcó el número de teléfono de Jensen.

El _Hola_ de Jensen sonó sospechosamente a que tampoco estaba de buen humor.

Chad frunció el ceño, parecía que sus labios formaran una apretada línea permanentemente a causa de esos dos –“Jensen, no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes pero tu media naranja está bebiendo hacia una pronta muerta y no soy tan fuerte para detenerlo. Además, es tu responsabilidad, a pesar de ser la razón por la que está actuando como si no hubiera un mañana. Por lo tanto”- presionó desafiante- “Ven ahora, voy a mandarte la dirección”

Terminó la llamada, no había nada más que decir.

No le sorprendió tanto que llegar al lugar le tomara tan solo media hora, a pesar de que, son al menos 40 minutos en auto.

Lo recibió a unos pasos de la barra dejando a Jared tener una conversación con otro trago de whisky- “Espero que no te llevarás a un pobre bastardo. Te dije que estaba borracho, no muriendo ¿sobre reaccionaste mucho?”

Jensen le dirigió una mirada en blanco como respuesta, luciendo desinteresado y Chad podía apostar a que Jared recibirá una reacción más expresiva.

Jensen le siguió hasta que estuvieron enfrente de su mesa, Jared estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre ella, apoyando la mejilla contra la superficie de madera, su cara vuelta hacia el vaso vacío con el que estaba teniendo un momento de confianza– “No estaba planeado. Nadie planea enamorarse”

Chad se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar, tosió audiblemente con la intención de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Jared pero de repente fue consciente de la intensa mirada de Jensen sobre su mano, lo cual le hizo sacudirla torpemente antes de darse cuenta– “Vamos Jared, estás haciendo sentir a nuestra bebida miserable. Tu novio está aquí para llevarte a casa”

Esa frase fue acompañada por una mirada ilegible por parte de Jensen y Jared siseando- “¿Qué…?”

Jared miró a Chad, ignorando deliberadamente a Jensen- “¿…demonios?”

-“El que quieras, tú eliges”- Chad se encogió de hombros con cariño- “y mantén tus peleas domesticas fuera del bar, que me avergüenzas”

Jensen no dijo una palabra mientras se inclinó para levantar Jared, con los brazos enganchados en las axilas, mientras que él trataba de ignorarlo ineficazmente, poniendo una expresión preocupada en el rostro de Jensen.

Jensen murmuró algo al oído de Jared y comenzó a luchar menos.

Chad estaba bastante seguro que esto no era un comportamiento de hermandad, pero no estaba dispuesto a darles un memo sobre ello.

-“Voy a llevarlo a casa”- informó Jensen a Chad, con ambas manos alrededor de Jared, quién esta revelándole audiblemente a su cuello lo mala persona que piensa que es.

Hombre, Jared tiene una amplia gama de sinónimos para "imbécil"

Chad está impresionado, pero Jensen ni siquiera parece un poco preocupado de que cualquiera que pase junto a ellos tenga una imagen bastante expresiva de Jensen siendo la peor escoria de la tierra.

-“¿Necesitas que te lleven?”- preguntó a Chad y recibió un corto ‘no’ como respuesta.

Eso fue satisfactorio para Jensen, quien se dio la vuelta y se fue, sujetando a Jared como si fuera de vidrio.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jensen estaba cubriendo a un dormido Jared, cuando murmuró- “Me gustaría estar cansado de quererte”

Por un momento se paralizó, sus manos se sentían intrusas contra el cuerpo de Jared y respondió con amargura -“No soy un buen chico, Jared”

Sin embargo, Jared ya estaba dormido.

Jensen se sentó en la cama y cuando su recurrente pesadilla le golpeó veinte minutos después, estaba ahí para cuidar de él.

Se acostumbró a las pesadillas de Jared. Le preguntó por ellas una sola vez y Jared a regañadientes le dijo que eran sobre una figura oscura y desconocida que le perseguía. Jared se puso serio, era algo que le molestaba, por lo que Jensen no le presionó más y nunca mencionó que conocía una cura para las pesadillas- explicarle algoritmos a un dormido Jared hasta que su respiración se tranquilizaba.

En esta ocasión le habló sobre algoritmos de aproximación.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Las siguientes dos semanas, jugaron al juego de _forma efectiva para evitar a una persona_ , al tropezarse en la escaleras se concedían una sonrisa falsa y una pequeña charla antes de salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

Jared se dio cuenta de que hay algunos lugares que era mejor evitar.

Cuando pasaba por la calle con la librería y la tienda de mascotas que visitaron juntos, tenía que estacionarse para respirar pesadamente en el silencio y recordarse que estaba bien, que lo superaría.

Ya no le gustaba escuchar la radio, todos los estúpidos cantantes decidieron que el amor debía ser el tema principal de sus canciones. Parecía patético.

Empezó a salir a caminar al parque durante la noche. Era algo que le tranquilizaba y no tenía que fingir que le gustaba sonreír cuando no hay nadie alrededor por quien hacerlo.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

A Jensen le resultaba difícil hablar con alguien. Nunca consideró la idea de socializar, pero ahora, prefería quedarse en casa.

Tenía su trabajo y sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Él se aferraba a este conocimiento.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Un día, las cosas cambiaron.

Un día, Jared debía de salvar a Katie Brent.

Katie tenía seis años y murió porque se ahogó con una espina de pescado.

Jared notó sus rizos dorados y ojos azules, cuando ella le pidió ayuda con un hilo de voz y el corazón le dolió, no había manera de que no la salvara.

En el día reescrito, el reloj marcaba las 5:00pm y Katie se suponía debía dejar de respirar, pero en cambio, le sonrió dulcemente, a salvo.

Katie estaba bien ya no había ningún peligro. Jared fue invitado a la casa. Se sentó detrás de la mesa redonda con la familia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, porque él seguía siendo digno de algo.

El padre de Katie recibió una llamada y se disculpó para responder. Cuando regresó estaba diferente, titubeó y le sacó de la casa, sin escucharle.

Jared parpadeó ante la puerta cerrada y comenzó a tocar el timbre obstinadamente. Escuchó llantos y gritos detrás de la puerta, y embistió contrala puertacon el hombro.

Después de algunos intentos, Jared rompió la cerradura, corriendo para ver a la niña, pero Katie ya no estaba respirando y su padre le gritó, le empujó y golpeó en el pecho antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, llorando de impotencia.

Jared se quedó congelado durante unos minutos, el dolor de la familia sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Se suponía que debía salvarla. Era la única cosa que hacía bien- salvar a la gente. _¿Qué ha hecho?_

Salió de la casa caminando sin rumbo.

Más tarde, se encontró de pie en medio del departamento de Jensen.

Jensen asomóla cabeza fuera de la cocina e inmediatamente salió de ella, su cara se tornó preocupada en el momento en que vio a Jared mirándole impotente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando Jensen tomó su rostro, inclinó la cabeza para tocar su frente con los labios secos, y temblorosos.

Jensen le abrazó con fuerza, los brazos firmes alrededor de su cuerpo y Jared murmuró con una sonrisa triste- “¿Crees que merezco algo?”

Jensen inhaló fuertemente con los dientes apretados, su tono de voz no aceptaba objeción- “Mereces todo, Jared”

Pasaron la noche en la cama con Jared abrazado con fuerza entre los brazos de Jensen, su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello.

Jensen le contó una historia sobre un joven príncipe con un gran corazón quien era demasiado bueno para este mundo e intentaba salvar a los cuerpos y las almas de las personas y a pesar de que el cuerpo no pudiera ser salvado, las almas lo eran.

Jared lloraba en silencio intentando creerle.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Encontraron una frágil superficie en la cual navegar con sus sentimientos y Jared podía lidiar con esto. Tener a Jensen a su lado, aunque sea en pequeñas dosis, era lo mejor de su vida. Estaba siendo egoísta, manteniendo cada pequeña pieza permitida sin querer compartirla.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, se volvía difícil. Cuando la tristeza desgarraba su corazón recordándole las memorias de lo que alguna vez tuvo, cortándolo por dentro, en esos momentos era incapaz de encontrar el suficiente aire para respirar.

Se preguntaba si ese mundo perfecto sólo existió en su imaginación.

Cuando esto ocurría, Jared pasaba la noche solo, enterrado bajo las sábanas recordándose la forma de respirar.

Una mañana, Jared estaba mirando dudoso la máquina de café en la oficina, pensando si una cuarta taza en dos horas se podía considerar razonable, cuando Chad anunció la llegada de otro cliente y fue a buscar el cuerpo.

Antes de irse, le apuntó con severidad- “Y deja de beber café, que no es bueno para esa cosa roja en tu pecho. ¿Sabes cuántos clientes con ataque al corazón tenemos aquí? Ellos están siseando de indignación ante ti”

-“Me envidian”- gritó Jared  a su espalda, la decisión del café estaba tomada.

Se unió a Chad un poco después, con un vaso de plástico con café en la mano. Se acercó a la víctima tendida sobre la mesa del forense, el cuerpo cubierto por una sábana– “De acuerdo ¿quién es nuestro hombre?”

-“La chica”- le corrigió Chad quitando la cubierta. Jared estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla  y reconocerla- “Una de las víctimas del virus, Julie Tate”

Jared se congeló, su estomago dio un vuelco al entender.

Miró aturdido hacia al cuerpo, su cerebro tratando de procesar la información.

-“¿Cómo es posible?”-logró preguntar en voz baja.

Comenzó a temblar, respirando superficialmente, incapaz de controlarse, con el café derramándose en el suelo.

-“Es algún tipo de virus de la gripe o algo así. Es para que el médico forense investigue”- Chad se encogió de hombros mirando Jared- “¿Qué?”

Los pensamientos de Jared le alejaron de la realidad, cerrando la puerta al mundo exterior.

_Es imposible. Él la salvó ¿verdad? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Se supone tiene que salvarla de nuevo? ¡Ella no debería estar muerta!_

La mano libre de Jared comenzó a frotar su sien, frustrado, cuando miró a Julie y esperó que abriera sus ojos. _Debería hacerlo_.

Esperó y no ocurrió nada.

Chad frunció el ceño pero Jared lo ignoró por completo.

En su lugar, cerró los ojos intentando que todo tenga sentido en su cabeza.

Algunos pensamientos irritantes le perforaron en el fondo de su cabeza y Jared por fin los entendía

_Chad mencionó otras víctimas. Ella no era la primera. ¿Y los demás? ¿Quiénes eran los otros?_

Jared se concentró en el caso tratando de deshacerse de la imagen de Julie y su padre con sus palabras resonando en sus oídos _¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado?_

Chad le tocó en el codo, asustándole, Jared le dirigió una mirada vacía, percatándose nuevamente de su presencia.

-“La conocía”- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-“¡Mierda! Lo siento”- Chad palmeó su mano, viéndolo con simpatía– “Estoy seguro de que no hay nada que se pudiera hacer. Se trata de un virus. Sólo podemos…”

-“¿Puede cubrirme hoy?”- le interrumpió con el rostro inescrutable

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-“Tengo que estar en otro lugar”- le interrumpió Jared

Chad hizo un gesto incierto con los hombros que Jared tomó como una afirmación y salió corriendo de la morgue, tirando la taza a la basura mientras salía.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Había pasado tres horas en el sofá de su sala navegando en línea, con los perfiles de las víctimas  apareciendo en su pantalla, sólo una foto y la información básica sobre la vida de la persona.

Para Jared, cada imagen tenía una historia, una parte de su propia vida.

Él les salvó la vida y se suponía que debieron mantenerse respirando, mantenerse vivos. Jared les devolvió sus vidas. Pero ahora, estaban muertos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Jared aspiróuna bocanada de aire y continuó observando las imágenes, sus dedos haciendo click con el ratón, sus ojos explorando cada imagen, memorizándola.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado y los frotó con cansancio. De repente, escuchó voces en su cabeza, susurros urgentes _"¡Ayúdame!”_ , eso le obligó a abrirlos repentinamente asombrado.

Cuando las cosas iban mal, sólo hay un lugar al que puede ir.

Jared abrió el departamento llamándole, con voz tensa, yendo a través de las habitaciones, pero Jensen no estaba a la vista.

Revisó el refrigerador por si había alguna nota que le hubiera dejado, pero sólo había una vieja –‘Nos hemos quedado sin leche, Jared. Dale un pensamiento delicado’

Jared observó la nota, considerando la posibilidad de que fuera por leche, cuando escuchó un crujido en la sala de estar y se apresuró a regresar encontrando un grueso sobre amarillo en el suelo deslizado por alguien por debajo de la puerta.

Sólo hay una palabra impresa en el centro del sobre con letras mayúsculas, _JARED_.

Abrió la puerta a un pasillo silencioso. Hizo una pausa y después se movió rápidamente para verificar las escaleras, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, pero no hay ni un sonido. Quien sea que estuviera allí se había ido.

Regresó al departamento de Jensen, girando el sobre entre sus manos antes de abrirlo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Había una carta doblada en su interior y dos sobres pequeños se deslizaron hacia su palma. Jared leyó primero la carta, escaneando la escritura a mano.

_"Creo que debes ser informado que tu vida está siendo controlada por otros._

_Hay una llave-tarjeta en el primer sobre que abre la puerta de un departamento en el que puedes encontrar algo interesante. Ahí encontrarás también la dirección._

_Tienes que estar en el departamento 507. Quiero que seas parte de la conversación que se llevará a cabo en ese lugar entre dos personas específicas. Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres el tema de conversación, no te aburrirás._

_Uno de esos tipos te dará las respuestas de tu destino-salva-vidas. Cabe destacar, que es bien conocido por ti. Encontrarás una foto de él en el segundo sobre._

_Esta es una de las sorpresas que he preparado para ti, Jared._

_Esto es sólo para ti. No me digas que nunca hice nada bueno por ti"_

Jared encontró la tarjeta y la dirección en el primer sobre, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando abrió el segundo sobre, la inofensiva imagen de su padre se deslizó entre sus dedos y la observó flotar hasta el suelo con el rostro pálido.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jared estacionó el auto y salió, sus ojos exploraron los alrededores con recelo.

El edificio parecía de alta tecnología, casi al estilo de un centro de negocios y estaba seguro que el departamento en el que tiene la intención de entrar cuesta más que el suyo y el de Jensen combinado.

El portero le abrió la puerta- “Buenos días, señor”- Jared tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió confiado- “Gracias, usted también”

No sabía a dónde iba y ciertamente no era alguna boda por interrumpir, pero dejó una nota con la dirección en el refrigerador de Jensen sujeta con un imán, con la instrucción de _“Ven a este lugar sólo si_ _he desaparecido por más de un día y por favor ten cuidado y ¡NO vengas por tu cuenta bajo ninguna circunstancia!”_

Jared consideró llamar a Jensen, pero obviamente, había estado bajo el radar de alguien y Jensen era la última persona a la que quisiera arrastrar a una situación que gritaba ‘ _peligro_ ’

Podría ser una trampa, pero Jared tenía una pistola en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros, un regalo de Megan ya que- _‘no iba a dejar a mi hermano salir así sin más en sus misiones para salvar vidas’_

La gente seguía muriendo y Jared necesitaba algunas respuestas desesperadamente, especialmente si su padre estaba involucrado. Nunca confió en ese hombre y si tenía que utilizar un arma contra él, iba a hacerlo.

Tomó el ascensor. Cada miembro de su cuerpo tenso y controlado, su piel tensa, preparándose para lo peor, el peso de la pistola se sintió cómodo contra su espalda.

Salió al pasillo, mirando con recelo, caminando con cuidado hasta que encontró la puerta a su derecha.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el número del apartamento, _507_ , encajó la mandíbula.

Miró a su alrededor por un momento más, sin escuchar ningún sonido. Sacó lentamente la tarjeta, conteniendo la respiración para hacer menos ruido.

Cuando abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, escuchó dos voces diferentes hablando.

Y reconoció ambas.

Su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente, pero se dirigió directo al desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

-“Bueno”- comenzó Jared solemnemente, aporreando la puerta y caminando frente a Jensen y su padre- “Si esta no es una feliz reunión familiar, no sé lo que es”

Observó a ambos con una mirada rapaz, su piel se sintió caliente cuando la rabia hirvió dentro de él.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, con la misma expresión vacía, manteniendo la compostura.

-“Continúen. No se detenga por mi”- dijo fríamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano, permitiéndoles continuar amablemente.

-“Jefe Ray, lo manejaré desde aquí. ¿Podría por favor dejarnos solos?”- Jared tenía toda la atención de Jensen, pero nunca le supo tan amargo.

-“¿Jefe Ray?”- Jared levantó las cejas repitiendo burlonamente, sonriendo a su padre- “Ya veo. Supongo que Gerald es demasiado elegante para ti, así que decidiste usar tu segundo nombre. Llámale Gerry, Jensen. No se ajusta más a tu naturaleza de dos-caras, ¿padre?”

Gerald se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro completamente desprovisto de emoción y Jared quiso romper esa calma prístina.

-“Y Gerry no se va a ninguna parte”- dijo sacando el arma de sus pantalones con una sonrisa en los labios, apuntando a su padre- “Requiero algunas respuestas, padre. Por favor, comparte”

Gerald lo consideró por un momento antes de que dibujar una sonrisa arrogante- “De tal palo, tal astilla”

La boca de Jared se contrajo nerviosamente en una triste sonrisa, cuando su padre continuó– “No puedes simplemente dejarlos seguir con sus vidas, permitiendo que el mundo dicte la forma en que las cosas deberían ser. ¿Por qué te molestas en salvar las vidas que ya se han ido, que ya han dejado este mundo para seguir el camino que corresponde? ¿Destino? ¿Vanidad? ¿Gloria? ¿Lo sabes?”

Jared deliberadamente ignoró sus palabras- “Ustedes dos parecen bastante identificados. ¿Puedo unirme a su club? ¿O es sólo para los niños bien?”

Jared continuó mirando a su padre todo el tiempo que Gerald habló, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Jensen sobre su piel- “Vigilamos a la gente como tú. Asegurándonos de que no arruinen el curso de la naturaleza. Hay algunas personas como nosotros que pueden rastrearte, pasando contigo dentro del día re-escrito y asegurándonos de que todo siga su camino, corrigiendo los errores”

El cuello de Jared picaba. Se permitió un momento de silencio, entendiendo todo, los últimos eventos comenzaron a tener un terrible sentido, haciéndole sentir nauseas. En su lugar, mantuvo su máscara.

Se volvió hacia Jensen, su voz calmada cuando habló- “¿Qué hay de Katie, solo tenía seis años, Jensen? ¿Cómo es que estaba entrometiéndose en el camino de tu mundo perfecto, como para llamar a su padre y dejar que una niña muera?”

-“La vamos a extrañar, pero el mundo no fue dañado, yo corregí un vacío”- dijo Jensen de mala gana.

-“¿Un vacio?”- Jadeó Jared.

Recordó a su Jensen consolándole, abrazándole e intentando sanar sus heridas, siendo compasivo _¿Quién es este tipo?_

Algo cambio en la mirada de Jensen, pero no pudo leerle. No sabe cómo leer a este extraño– “Sé que no lo entiendes, pero así es como deben ser las cosas. No sabes lo que les sucede a las personas que han vuelto de la tumba. Puede ser que hayan cambiado. Esas personas ya estaban muertas”- Sonaba serio y seguro de su creencias y Jared reforzó su agarre sobre el arma, tratando de no delatarse. Él quisiera sacudir a Jensen fuerte, estamparlo contra la pared y follarle hasta convertirlo en un tembloroso desastre para obligarlo a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Se burló de sus palabras- “¿De verdad crees eso? ¿O es lo que te ayuda a dormir por la noche?”

Jensen apretó la mandíbula y se giró hacia el padre de Jared- “Señor, ¿puedo quedarme a solas con Jared?”

-“Él es quien tiene una pistola apuntándome- señaló Gerald”

-“Con el debido respeto, señor, no veo cómo eso puede considerarse un obstáculo para _usted”_ \- había un ligero tono demandante en su voz, se miraron por un momento teniendo una conversación silenciosa que terminó con Gerald milagrosamente decidiendo marcharse sin ningún tipo de observación, sin mirar a nadie, con el rostro tenso y la pistola de Jared siguiéndolo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detonó todo

La furia, la excitación y el dolor que Jared estaba manteniendo en su interior ahora corría por sus venas, haciendo hervir su piel y temblar su cuerpo.

Jared se lanzó hacia adelante presionando su cuerpo contra el de Jensen y presionando el arma debajo de su barbilla, escupiendo las palabras que han estado corriendo en su cabeza desde el momento en que entró en la  sala con voz vacilante– “¿Estuviste jodiéndome desde el principio?”

Jensen retrocedió y Jared observó su manzana de Adán moverse cuando tragó, pero le miró con determinación, la voz terca- “No lo tomes como algo personal. Es mi trabajo. No tiene nada que ver contigo”

Jared no pudo respirar el mismo aire, Jensen era sofocante. Se alejó un poco, el cañón de la pistola no cambio de lugar.

Miró a los ojos verdes con incredulidad y no fue capaz de encontrar ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Su control se desvaneció– “Me utilizaste como si fuera basura y ¿no tiene nada que ver conmigo?”- gritó, el dolor hizo que su voz temblara.

Jensen se mantuvo en silencio, su boca en un gesto de inconformidad, como si quisiera estar en cualquier parte menos aquí. Como si Jared estuviera siendo poco razonable.

Jared no pudo apartar la mirada, no podía creer su traición, todavía intentaba encontrar a _su_ Jensen. Mordiendo el interior de su boca gritó- “¡Tiene todo que ver conmigo! Me estabas espiando, mentiste todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que no recordabas nada de _ese_ día. Dejas que esas personas mueran. Tú…”

Se detuvo jadeante con el aire abandonándolo. Dio un paso atrás, bajando su arma mientras se frotaba el rostro con la mano izquierda, su voz volviéndose más baja– “¿Cómo pudiste?”

-“Esa no era mi intención”- Jensen intentaba mantener su voz tranquila y neutral, pero el acero se filtró en su voz. Había ira, demasiada ira, desesperación y dolor. Se trataba de Jared, pero le afectaba amenazándole con perder su compostura y cambiar las palabras que planeaba decir– “Actúas de forma inmadura. No compatible con esta línea de trabajo. No me culpes por tus errores. No puedes jugar con el orden natural”

-“Ahórrame los detalles. ¿Qué sabes sobre el orden natural?”- Jared siseó con enojo y dolor, sus ojos picaban y presionó su mano contra ellos por un momento.

-“Yo sé quién debe vivir y quién no. Conozco el día en que yo dejaré de hacerlo”- su voz sonó distante, de negocios y Jared quiso golpearle.

Miró a Jensen, incapaz de asimilar toda la información que le estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

-“¿Qué tan pronto será?”- preguntó aturdido, construyendo una fachada de indiferencia

-“Estarás complacido”- Respondió rotundamente.

Jared ladeó su rostro hacia un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante para verle de cerca, captando su propia imagen en el iris de Jensen.

Jensen luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Jared le observó con cuidado, cuando rozó sus labios con los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron.

Jensen tragó lentamente, pero se quedó ahí.

-“Me aseguraré de convertir tu vida en un infierno antes de que eso pase”- Susurró Jared antes de resignarse, enderezando sus hombros y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta cuando salió.

Jensen permaneció congelado en su sitio.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared entró al auto, con la mirada fija hacia adelante, aturdido, sin ver nada. No podía concentrar su cabeza en torno a cómo deben funcionar las cosas de ahora en adelante. Sentía como si hubiera pasado años en ese departamento. Ha cambiado, el mundo ha cambiado. Nada en su vida tenía sentido ahora, él era lo único que quedaba con la mentira y el dolor.

Y pudo convertirlo en ira fácilmente.

Su mente exploró los últimos meses, examinando cada detalle almacenado en su memoria bajo el sello de Jensen para encontrar los huecos que se había perdido. Todo era impecable, limpio y brillante, mentiras perfectamente pulidas para engañarle y dejar que se metiera bajo su piel.

Jared le había hecho una promesa y planeaba mantenerla.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó al día siguiente con Jared sujetándole contra la cama –“Hola guapo ¿me extrañaste?”

-“Vete a la mierda”- Jensen movió sus caderas y Jared le sujetó con más fuerz

-“Siempre has sido bueno con tus movimientos, pero vamos a intentar algo nuevo”

Jensen abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Jared succionó su clavícula, dejándole una marca para después lamerle, mordisqueando su piel, lo cual terminó con Jensen dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro antes de gemir entrecortadamente.

Jared se alejó para mirar directo a sus ojos verdes, mordiendo su labio inferior, pensativo, con la mirada oscurecida- “Vamos a poner algunas reglas, Jensen. No voy a violarte, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras. No soy ese tipo de persona y lo sabes. Pero hay algo que quiero de ti y es algo que estás dispuesto a darme, así que solo vine a tomar lo que es _mío”_ \- Enfatizó la última palabra empujándose hacia abajo, presionando sus pollas juntas.

Jensen soltó un incontrolable sonido ahogado, respirando con dificultad, Jared se inclinó para lamer su labio superior, tirando de él con suavidad, antes de susurrar contra sus labios- “Si no quieres, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir _no”_

Se detuvo para mirarle cuidadosamente, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, sin mover los muslos, a propósito. No se perdió la mirada de desilusión que Jensen no logró esconder.

Jensen le devolvió una mirada desafiante sin decir nada, tensando la barbilla hacia arriba y apretando los labios en una fina línea. _Hijo de puta testarudo_.

Jared sonrió y metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones cortos para acariciar su polla semi erecta

-“Tú…”- siseó Jensen enojado, sorprendido y molesto, pero sus caderas empujaban hacia la mano de Jared, por lo que no pareció relevante.

-“¿Estás quejándote?”- sonrío Jared usando su mano libre para bajar los pantalones cortos, mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el cuerpo de Jensen, quien no parecía estar interesado en seguir alejándole.

Jared lamió la polla de Jensen, de forma experimental, desde la base hasta la cabeza y de vuelta, Jensen soltó un gruñido, mientras las manos de Jared levantaron y apartaron sus piernas. Jensen comenzó a temblar cuando sus dedos encontraron su entrada y Jared dejó unos cuantos besos con la boca abierta en el interior de su muslo.

-“Yo me ocuparé. Lo sabes”- dijo sincero y convincente, el cuerpo de Jensen era una línea tensa durante unos segundos antes relajarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jensen no tenía ninguna razón para no confiar en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a pensar en ello, por el momento, intentando acallar el dolor y su corazón sangrante.

Cerró los labios sobre la punta de la polla de Jensen, presionó su lengua dentro de la hendidura, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pelotas tirando ligeramente y disfrutando de los pequeños jadeos que Jensen hacía. Jared dibujó pequeños círculos con la lengua, sobre la parte inferior de la cabeza y sus dedos se deslizaron por el eje, escuchando los sonidos ahogados de Jensen antes de relajar su mandíbula tragándolo entero, succionando fuerte y apretado.

Jensen estaba embistiendo dentro su boca, maldiciendo, golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta cuando los dedos de Jared comenzaron a preparar su entrada. Jared alejó sus dedos metiéndolos a su boca junto a la polla de Jensen, chupando con determinación y Jensen jadeó, temblando.

Jared sacó los dedos para empujarlos nuevamente en su entrada, dejando que se deslizaran con facilidad dentro de Jensen. Jensen sollozó su nombre y estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza.

Se alejó- ignorando su infeliz queja- deslizándose hacia arriba y besando a Jensen en los labios, sucio y áspero, compartiendo saliva y liquido preseminal, sus ojos medio abiertos para ver a Jensen mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, hasta dejarlo de color rojo y amoratado– Así estaba mejor

Los ojos de Jensen estaban oscurecidos, llenos de deseo y promesas, su rostro sonrojado y Jared tuvo que apartar la mirada, por miedo a decir o hacer algo estúpido.

Se odiaba a sí mismo y amaba a Jensen. No es así como debían ser las cosas.

Cerró los ojos y se movió hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de Jensen. Sus dedos recogieron el líquido preseminal para lubricar su agujero. Dos dedos comenzaron a follarle con movimientos bruscos y Jensen se sacudió violentamente.

-“Por favor”- Jared miró hacia arriba para ver la boca de Jensen.

-“¿Qué fue eso?”- preguntó. Jensen se lamió los labios y repitió débilmente

 -“Por favor, Jared”

Lucía franco y vulnerable, similar al Jensen de esos raros momentos cuyo único testigo era él. Y Jared nunca fue capaz de negarle nada a _su_ Jensen.

Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Jensen, recordando los labios de Jensen cerrándose sobre su mejilla, haciéndole permanecer así más tiempo del necesario, pero sintiendo la amargura en su corazón, negó con la cabeza y se movió para dirigir su pene a la entrada de Jensen, mientras sujetaba la polla de Jensen pajeándole con movimientos fuertes y girando la muñeca.

Jared tenía la cabeza de su pene en el borde de la entrada de Jensen, embistió un poco más dentro de él, justo después del primer anillo de músculos, mientras que Jensen empujaba hacia la mano de Jared sollozando impotente por más. No teniendo suficiente de Jared. _Hijo de puta, codicioso. Siempre queriendo todo y tomando más de lo que Jared estaba dispuesto a dar. Pero ya no._

Los movimientos de Jared sobre Jensen se volvieron más rápidos, intentando que se corriera frente a sus ojos.

Jensen suplicó- “Yo… por favor…”- sin lograr terminar la frase, cuando Jared mordió la parte inferior de su rodilla.  Jensen jadeó, corriéndose y temblando frenéticamente.

-“Jared”- suspiró, sintiendo los ojos pesados y entrecerrados. Jared cerró los ojos, fingiendo no darse cuenta.

Se inclinó para lamer las gotas de sudor y semen del estómago de Jensen, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón y empujando unas cuantas veces más antes de estremecerse, deshaciéndose. Se permitió un momento de cercanía con Jensen, abrumado por sus sentimientos, antes salir de su interior para recostarse a su lado, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Jensen estaba jadeando a su lado, su cuerpo cubierto con el semen de ambos y evitando deliberadamente su mirada. Jared no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente- “No te preocupes, no te voy a molestar con abrazos. No quiero verte fingir eso para mí también”

Se levantó de la cama bruscamente, agarrando su ropa y marchándose.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jensen aún vivía al otro lado del pasillo.

Las piernas de Jared aún intentaban llevarlo hasta su puerta, cuando no estaba del todo consciente, frotándose los ojos para alejar el sueño por las mañanas o al volver cansado por las noches.

Jared quisiera golpear a su puerta y ordenarle que _salga de ahí_ , _fuera del edificio y fuera de su vida_. Pero no sabe lo qué haría en el minuto que se encuentre con los ojos de Jensen.

Llamó a su padre cuando su cerebro comenzó a sentirse demasiado saturado con una congestión de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos de infancia.

Su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas para ligar a su padre con el Jefe Ray, sin mencionar a _su_ Jensen y a ese distante hijo de puta que le quedó, pero necesitaba respuestas, por lo menos, para mantener su cuerpo y cerebro funcionando, aunque su corazón estaba condenado.

-“Hola, padre. Tenemos que hablar”- dijo secamente, sin intentar ser educado. Esa era toda la explicación que el imbécil merecía.

-“¿Tenemos?”- la voz de Gerald era deliberadamente seca, pero a Jared le importaban poco sus sentimientos.

-“Sobre mi madre”- sus nudillos estaban blancos sobre el celular negro.

-“Esa no es una conversación que debamos tener por teléfono, Jared”- su voz sonó extraña, menos controlada y más tensa, Jared curvó los labios con desdén.

-“¿Dónde?”- ladró.

-“El lugar donde nos encontramos la última vez”

La llamada se cortó y Jensen observó el celular con una mirada de exasperación- “Me pregunto de nuevo por qué no te agrado”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

El tranquilo café en la esquina, a cuatro cuadras del departamento de Jared, lucía demasiado pequeño e inofensivo para las revelaciones que pretendía sacarle a su padre.

Tomó una gran taza de café negro entre sus manos cuando su padre se deslizó en su mesa comentando- “Eso va a matarte un día”

Jared mecánicamente miró a su taza y luego a su padre– “Oye, gracias por tu preocupación. Seamos una familia feliz de nuevo”

Su padre hizo una mueca dolida, pero no comentó nada.

Le hizo una señal a la camarera para pedir un té y fue directo a sus negocios. Como de costumbre- “Las muertes que han estado ocurriendo, Jared, no son a causa de un virus. Alguien está matando a esa gente. Alguien médicamente entrenado para hacer que parezca como si fuera un virus y sabemos que tiene algo que ver contigo. Hay una persona cercana a ti que sabe de tu poder y persigue a los que has salvado. ¿Puedes pensar en alguien? ¿Cómo ese extraño hombre Chad con el que pasas tanto tiempo?”

Jared tomó un largo sorbo de café, haciendo caso omiso de todo el discurso, y sonrió dulcemente, en burla hacia su padre- “No es que no aprecie tu constante capacidad para poner tus intereses profesionales antes que a tu familia, pero esta es mi llamada, padre. Y vamos a discutir lo que yo quiera”

La sonrisa de Jared se desvaneció, dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

-“Todavía no lo entiendes”- dijo su padre apretando los labios con decepción, pero Jared tiene 28 años de práctica para no dejar que le afecte- “Actuando como un niño cuando hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse”

-“¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de mi madre?”- La voz de Jared sonó insegura y frunció el ceño en su interior.

-“¿Qué quieres saber?”- Su padre tomó un sorbo de su taza de té deliberadamente, mientras Jared observó sus movimientos con disgusto.

-“¿Por qué la dejaste?”

Gerald era tan correcto e insensible como siempre, midiendo cada palabra- “Ella era como tú, no se daba cuenta que había cosas más grandes que solo nosotros. Quería salvar a la gente. Yo quería dejarlos morir, como se supone debe ser. No podíamos estar juntos. Cuando las personas con dones contarios chocan, el futuro de sus capacidades está en juego”- Su mirada era desafiante sobre Jared.

-“¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?”- preguntó con voz llena de emoción, pero no le importaba un bledo.

-“Esto no es sólo un don, Jared. Es una responsabilidad. Eso es algo que Jensen entiende, pero tú no”

-“Sí, por supuesto, el hijo de puta sin corazón es tu favorito”- Jared escupió las palabras. Eso dolía, dolía que Jensen estuviera de lado de su padre, que lo eligiera por encima de Jared. Sus siguientes palabras estaban envenenadas por un corazón roto y la traición- “Tal vez deberías considerarlo acerca de esa persona cercana a mí que has mencionado ¿No encaja con el perfil de Jensen?”

Gerald le dirigió una desagradable mirada, su boca crispándose como si el té se hubiese vuelto insípido- “¡No seas tonto, Jared! Él se mataría antes de dejar que algo malo te suceda”- Lanzó sus palabras junto con un billete de 20 antes de obligarse a levantarse de la mesa.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Dos días después de la reunión con su padre, Jared paso junto al departamento de Jensen por la mañana, notando que no había ningún sonido proveniente del interior. Cuando regresó del trabajo, aguzó los oídos deteniéndose detrás de la puerta, pero solo recibió el mismo silencio sospechoso.

Al día siguiente, se repitió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y llamó al casero, ignorando los saludables consejos de su cerebro de colgar el teléfono y dejar de preocuparse por el tipo que lo jodió en todas las formas posibles.

-“Hola, señor. Soy Jared Padalecki del 30”- su casero preguntó algo insignificante y respondió con unos cuantos si en el momento adecuado –“Disculpe pero ¿Jensen Ackles se mudó o algo?”

Su casero le explicó que Jensen había avisado tenía que salir de viaje por unos días pero que volvería, entonces hizo una pausa antes de continuar con preocupación- “¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Jared? ¿No es tu mejor amigo?”

Jared inmediatamente se enojó terminando la llamada sin preocuparse por las reglas de etiqueta.

Esa noche, la pesadilla de la figura oscura regresó y jadeó en sueños, aferrándose a la almohada, ya que Jensen no estaba allí para susurrarle palabras de consuelo a su cuerpo dormido.

Jared pensó que iba a respirar tranquilamente ahora que Jensen no estaba a la vista, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Cuando el sentimiento de su constante presencia desapareció, se sintió frustrado, mirando ciegamente hacia atrás buscándolo, sus pensamientos girando en torno a su nombre, sin poder evitar preocuparse por él todo el tiempo.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

La noche del viernes  Jensen continuaba ausente y comenzó a temer su primer fin de semana solo, sintiéndose estúpido y pequeño. Invitó a Megan a pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

Megan no hizo preguntas. Sabía que algo estaba mal con él sin siquiera abrir la boca y Jared nunca había estado tan agradecido por ello.

No se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que se detenía, Megan hacía algún otro comentario tonto y Jared rompía en carcajadas, riéndose como un loco y doblándose por la mitad.

Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, suspirando profundamente, pero entonces empezó a cantar ‘Jared, él es tu hombre, te aplastará con un abrazo. Y mira su pelo, podría ser fácilmente tu _Jenny de la cuadra’_   y Jared comenzó a hacerle cosquillas riendo- “¡Detente, malvada hermana! Ni siquiera es gracioso”

Megan levantó las manos en señal de rendición y la dejó ir revolviendo su cabello hasta que ella le regañó.

Respiraron en silencio, Jared se sentía contento, sus labios formando una sonrisa. No necesitaba pensar en cosas que no deberían importarle. Él estaba bien.

-“Sabes que está bien que le extrañes”- dijo Megan apretando su mano y él se congeló borrando su sonrisa, siendo repentina y dolorosamente consciente de su entorno, su corazón latiendo como si fuera a romperse en el pecho y no estaba tan bien con todo esto.

_Si Jensen estaba muerto, estaría bien a echarlo de menos._

El pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó y Jared quiso lanzarlo lejos porque sólo pensar que Jensen podría no estar vivo lo dejaba al borde de un colapso.

No entiende cómo puede amar y odiar a alguien en la misma medida, con la misma pasión ciega. Ahogándose en sus sentimientos, con la garganta seca y dolorida.

-“Voy por un vaso de agua”- explicó a Megan con voz rota, sin mirarla, arrastrando torpemente los pies desde el sofá hasta la cocina.

Se quedó de pie, respirando irregularmente sin saber por qué, después de que le rompe y quema por dentro, el dolor continuaba ahí.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

El lunes volvió a casa tarde, agotado del trabajo, de la culpa por las víctimas del virus y la constante e innecesaria preocupación por Jensen. Dándose por vencido y sin molestarse en detenerse se dirigió al departamento de Jensen, sujetando fuertemente la llave en su mano.

El departamento lucía frío y abandonado, pasó un momento con la frente apoyada contra el refrigerador, tratando de enfriar su cabeza en un intento de hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza. Leyó las viejas notitas, molesto con la forma en que su vida dio un giro de 180° y preguntándose por qué Jensen no se molestó en tirarlas.

Jared entró en la habitación apoyándose contra la pared y mirando hacia la cama, deseando meterse bajo de las sabanas para inhalar el aroma de Jensen, desesperado por poner sus manos sobre cada pequeña cosa suya. Pero tenía miedo de no poder obligarse a salir de la cama si lograba captar su aroma en ella.

Cuando entró en su propio departamento ya era de noche, planeó encender las luces – estirando la mano para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz – cuando una figura oscura apareció en su línea de visión.

Tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en su propia pesadilla y movió la cabeza a ciegas con la esperanza de despertar.

-“Te gusta hacer que los chicos esperen por ti, Jared”- la voz de Zach no había cambiado pero tenía una nota de acero que antes no estaba allí.

-“No es que no lo valgas”- continuó entrando desde algún punto cerca de la ventana, iluminado por la luna desde el exterior, acercándose lo suficiente para pasar sus nudillos sobre la muñeca de Jared.

Jared estaba paralizado. Era demasiado. Esto era peor que cualquier pesadilla. Comparado con darse cuenta finalmente quién era el asesino, una figura desconocida, parecía más seguro en este momento.

-“¿Por qué, Zach? ¿Por qué?”- dijo en voz baja. Estaba perdiendo el piso, cada cosa en su vida había sido engaño y falsedad, apenas era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo.

-“Tú eres quien me trajo de vuelta a la vida. Tú eres mi creador. Deberías saber por qué ocurre esto”- Zach se inclinó para apoyar su mejilla contra la suya, cerrando los ojos e inhalando su aroma- “Te extrañé”

-“Aún así”- Jared se alejó ligeramente, sus uñas clavándose dentro de sus palmas- “Por favor, ilumíname”

Zach le sonrío suavemente antes de continuar- “Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Fuiste más allá de las limitaciones de la vida para traerme de vuelta. Somos especiales”

Zach suspiró y Jared tragó lentamente cerrando los ojos por un breve momento en un intento de ocultar su expresión de dolor.

-“Pero, terminamos”- dijo con tristeza y entonces, se apresuró a explicar –“Entiendo que necesitabas un poco de tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas. Cuando se trata de nosotros, nunca podremos estar separados”- Zach sonrió confiado, el corazón de Jared se encogió- “Pero entonces, te viste obligado a despertar y salvar la vida de desconocidos como… como si fuéramos una imitación barata”

Su voz era enojada cuando miró hacia otro lado, con odio en sus ojos– “Esas personas decidieron que tenían derecho a tomar mi lugar, a disminuir nuestro amor”

Jared negó con incredulidad- “Zach, Zach, lo que hago es parte de mí. No lo puedo dejar. Esas personas no son responsables por ello, si quieres culpar a alguien, debería ser yo”- dijo ganándose un ceño fruncido

-“Mataste a esas personas, ¿entiendes?”- susurró desesperadamente balanceándose al borde del pánico.

-“Estaban muertos de todas formas”- Zach se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- “El por qué pasabas tiempo salvándolos estaba más allá de mi comprensión”

Jared no lo podía creer y la voz de Jensen resonó en sus oídos ‘ _No sabes lo que les sucede a las personas que han vuelto de la tumba. Puede ser que hayan cambiado’_ burlándose de él.

-“Has cambiado”- dijo con el horror en sus ojos- “¿Yo te cambie?”

-“No lo sé”- Zach sonrió feliz, sin darle importancia, acariciando la barbilla de Jared- “Dímelo tú”

Jared cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo, una oleada de náuseas le golpeó y peleó por el control de su cuerpo. La mano de Zach lo sujetó de la presilla de los pantalones para jalarlo- “Vamos a la cama, Jared. Te he extrañado. Quiero que me folles”

-“¡Ahora sí que es amor verdadero! Frankenstein está enamorado de su creador. El público se levanta y aplaude”

La seca voz de Jensen, de alguna manera hizo que Jared se sintiera aún peor.

-“¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú!”- exclamó Zach dejando ir a Jared para hacerle frente.

-“Sabía que los micrófonos ocultos en tu departamento serían útiles”- afirmó pensativo, haciendo caso omiso de Zach y Jared contuvo una risa histérica.

-“He estado posponiendo está reunión durante mucho tiempo. Como lo veo, la has anticipado. Me siento halagado”- Zach palmeó su mano contra su pecho burlonamente.

-“Qué tal si te callas y te mueres, por favor si eres tan amable”- contestó Jensen aburrido.

-“Que grosero”- Zach se volteó hacia Jared, sonriendo- “¿Qué tal…?”- sacó un arma apuntándole a Jensen- “¿Si lo haces tú primero?”

Jared miró a Jensen dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. De alguna manera, se sentía derrotado, demasiado cansado para cualquier maldita cosa.

Jensen le sonrió y eso era estúpido, pero a pesar de que no le importaba qué vaya a pasar con él, todavía haría cualquier cosa para no dejar que ese tramposo, pecoso hijo de puta saliera herido.

Zach miró su interacción preocupado.

-“No entiendo lo que ves en este tipo, Jared. Incluso para ser un pobre sustituto mío, falla miserablemente”- El arma siguió deliberadamente cada movimiento de Jensen mientras hablaba con Jared.

-“¿Puedes bajar el arma, Zach?”- sonaba absurdo, incluso a sus oídos, pero es la última solución razonable antes de que empezara a actuar aún más estúpido.

Zach sonrió con placer- “No, amor ¿Por qué haría eso?”

-“No me vas a disparar, ¿o sí?”- Jared se colocó entre la pistola y Jensen.

-“Jared”- llamo serio sin tener ningún efecto. Él era el único responsable de todo este lío, después de todo.

-“¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo amor?”- Zach estaba desconcertado, su mano comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Jared dio un paso más.

-“Sucede que no puedo permitir que le pegues un tiro, incluso si me gustaría hacerlo por mí mismo”- dijo Jared extendiendo su mano y golpeando el arma. La cual voló hasta el alféizar de la ventana abierta, los tres se lanzaron hacia adelante al mismo tiempo intentando alcanzarla.

Después, sólo hubo una sesión de escenas editadas frente a los ojos de Jared.

Una. Zach alcanzando el arma.

Dos. Jensen intentando alejarlo, empujándole hacia adelante.

Tres. Ambos cayendo por la ventana.

Jared recobró el sentido cuando vio a Jensen colgado en el alféizar de la ventana. Se colgó de la ventana sujetándolo, con los dedos firmemente cerrados alrededor de su muñeca. La mano de Jensen comenzó a deslizarse y no parecía estar en su sano juicio porque no intentaba hacer nada para evitarlo.

-“No hagas esto, Jared”- Jensen sonó enojado- “¡Déjame ir! Este es mi día. Así es como se supone debo morir. ¡Así es como debe ser de acuerdo con el orden natural!”- intentó liberar a sus manos, Jared apretó su agarre, horrorizado.

-“¡Vete a la mierda, Jensen!”- gritó.

-“Eso va en contra de todo lo que creo. Si me salvas, no creo poder regresar contigo”- respondió Jensen.

Jared se estremeció, apretando los dientes –“Vaya, déjame pensarlo entonces”

Jensen bajo la guardia, frunciendo el ceño y aliviado por un momento. Jared utilizó esa oportunidad para estirar su otra mano y tirar de él.

Jensen estaba vivo. De pie en medio de la sala y Jared era el único temblando como una hoja. Dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable, respirando pesadamente.

Un momento después, le golpeó en la mandíbula, fuerte.

Jensen trastabillo, elevando la mirada sin comprender y Jared le golpeó una vez más, partiéndole el labio.

Jensen cayó sobre su trasero, parpadeando y lamiendo la sangre de sus labios.

Jared se inclino sobre él, furioso e implacable- “Bueno, supongo eso te hará sentir mejor, imbécil. Puede suicidarte si quieres, ya no me importa”- Jared se inclinó un poco más para sisear las palabras sobre su rostro– “A ver cómo tu ley de la naturaleza se toma esto”

Se marchó, dejando a Jensen para arreglar el desastre, exhausto y harto de todo. Pasó la noche en casa de Chad, dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Preguntándose si él fue la causa de todas esas muertes, si era el único culpable, si no debería haberlas salvado. ¿Y si Zach fue sólo una víctima de su intento fallido de salvar vidas?

Jared no entendía lo que debería haber hecho. Ya no sabe nada.

Tal vez Jensen tenía razón. Quizá él era el único que originó todo ese jodido desastre y no era digno de nada. Sin embargo, Jensen continuaba siendo un hijo de puta sin corazón que le traicionó, le destrozó y de quien aún seguía enamorado.

Desearía que no fuera así. Porque lo único a lo que todavía se aferra en su vida es al chico de ojos verdes, que le hace sentir que es lo único que necesita.

Cuando volvió a casa, no hay ninguna señal de su pesadilla ni de Jensen. Jared se enrolló en su cama, tirando de la colcha por encima de su cabeza y se quedó dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Una semana después, Jensen golpeó a su puerta llevando una pizza y un paquete de cervezas en la mano y Jared cometió el error de abrir- “Estuve googleando cuánto tiempo debes esperar hasta que el otro deje de estar enojado contigo después de haberte equivocado. Estadísticamente, esto se consideraría como un tiempo intermedio”- Jared le miró duramente- “Por favor no me golpees”- añadió rápidamente.

-“Sólo para que te quede claro. Te odio ahora vete”- Jared le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jensen abrió con su llave, apenas equilibrando las cajas en sus manos- “Bueno, eso es muy desafortunado, porque yo siento todo lo opuesto al odio”- se dirigió a la cocina y Jared le escuchó revisando el refrigerador como si todavía tuviera algún derecho.

Era indignante y no hay nada en Jared que gritara lo contrario.

Jensen regresó con Jared- “Nos hemos quedado sin leche”- le notificó como si nada hubiera pasado, comiendo una galleta que al parecer encontró en las reservas de Jared.

-“Yo me quede sin leche, no nosotros”- señaló con vehemencia.

-“No te fijes en los pronombres, Jared”- dijo con disgusto.

-“Quisiera saber que estás haciendo aquí”- insistió.

-“De acuerdo”- Jensen terminó la galleta y se lamió los dedos. Jared intentó no mirar– “Llegué a la conclusión de que estar separados es estúpido y poco práctico. No es bueno para nadie. Ambos sentimos lo mismo y tiene mucho sentido dejar las peleas y la culpa a un lado para empezar a hacer lo que somos buenos. Estar juntos”

Jared le miró frustrado y odiándose a sí mismo por preguntar- “Estás matando a la gente a quien deseo proteger ¿Planeas continuar haciéndolo?”

-“Sí”- Jensen pareció desconcertado– “Pero es sólo nuestro trabajo. ¿Por qué sigues presionando con el mismo problema?”

-“¿Estás loco?”- preguntó incrédulo, pero Jensen solo se encogió de hombros esperando, evidentemente, una respuesta positiva de Jared.

-“¡Sólo vete!”- gritó Jared, saltando para abrir la puerta, mirándole fijamente con ojos llameantes.

Jensen parpadeó, perplejo, y luego se fue a la cocina para regresar con una caja de galletas de chocolate– “Entonces, dime cómo funciona”– metió la mano dentro de la caja, mirando a Jared, esperando, preparándose para una gran revelación.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó con voz cansada. Piensa que podría ponerse a llorar.

-“No tengo ninguna experiencia con estar enamorado de alguien, así que necesito tus conocimientos sobre el tema. ¿Qué debo hacer para…”- hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta antes de que asentir-“…para conquistarte de nuevo?”

-“¿Qué?”- Jared le miró con incredulidad.

Jensen no estaba bromeando y lo entiende por eso se sintió obligado a darle una explicación a ese idiota- “No vas a conseguirlo. No puedes hacerle toda esa mierda a alguien y luego esperar que te quieran de vuelta”

-“¿Por qué no? La gente comete errores todo el tiempo. No es que empezará la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ni nada de eso”- Jensen frunció el ceño, mordiendo una galleta, molesto de que Jared no esté dispuesto a cooperar.

Jared le miró con resentimiento- “No, no puedes hacer eso. Déjame enterrar tus esperanzas de una vez. No te voy a perdonar. Ya no confío en ti. Metete eso en esa dura cabeza tuya”

-“Entonces, eso significa que no me vas a ayudar”- continuó bajando la mirada- “Esta bien, entonces tengo que advertirte, no conozco las reglas de cortejo, por lo que te esperan algunos errores importantes”- Jensen le dirigió una mirada sin emoción, como si su advertencia de lavarse las manos debiera ser aceptada.

Jared negó con incredulidad y escupió– “Que te jodan, Jensen”

-“Estaré trabajando en ello, gracias”- Jensen se llevó la caja con él, dejando a Jared con la incorrecta impresión de estar comportándose de forma inmadura aquí.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

La mañana siguiente comenzó con un sospechoso silencio y la mirada de de Jared sobre la puerta de Jensen cuando se fue al trabajo.

En el semáforo, tarareaba la música proveniente del estéreo cuando sus ojos captaron una enorme pancarta en la calle. Tinta negra sobre fondo blanco insistiendo:

_Jared, por favor vuelve conmigo. J._

 

 

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de tener el horrible, horrible pensamiento de que su cuadra no era la única decorada con una enorme y ostentosa pancarta.

Jared alcanzó a ver cinco más - deslizándose ligeramente hacia abajo en su asiento como si la gente pudiera saber que él era la razón para este delito - antes de encontrarse a salvo en la morgue.

Chad le dio la bienvenida chillando. Por supuesto, que lo hizo.

-“Oh, Dios mío, esto es increíble. Es el gesto más romántico que he visto que alguien haga, incluyendo a mi primo robando las esposas afelpadas para su prometida”- Chad le dio un apretón que Jared aceptó torpemente- “Estoy tan feliz por ti. Él es un triunfador. ¿Le regalaste sexo mañanero en agradecimiento?”- sonrió con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto.

-“No”- contestó a regañadientes, liberándose de sus brazos.

-“¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con _no_?”- Chad parecía como si le acabara de decir que Santa Claus no era real– “¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo así? ¿Es su manera de arrastrarse de vuelta? Eso es perfecto, lo apruebo. Actúa como si fueras la parte ofendida y luego pide diamantes antes perdonarle generosamente”

Jared no respondió.

-“Oh, Dios mío”- Chad puso su mano contra su boca estupefacto, con los ojos llorosos- “¿Lo hizo? ¿Te engañó? ¡El hijo de puta!”

Jared lo miró paralizado, con ganas de dejar esa conversación inmediatamente– “¡No! Deja de arlequinizar nuestra relación. ¿Seguro que no eres gay?”

-“No vas a corromper este perfecto romance para mí, Jared. Incluso si es un robot sin emociones la mayoría de las veces, cuando está contigo, él…”- Chad pescó las palabras correctas, agitando la mano.

-“¿Es menos idiota que de costumbre?”- facilitó y Chad se le quedó mirando.

-“Tiene sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?”- le cortó.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

De regreso a casa, las pancartas continuaban burlándose de él, en la radio hablaban acerca de _alguna chica o chico llamado J, que estaba obviamente enamorado de Jared, ¿no es perfecto y no es Jared un tipo con suerte? El romance no está muerto y blah, blah, blah._

Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente de esa mierda romántica en el día.

Megan le llamó a medio día para gritar en su oído– “Voy a ser la dama de honor en su boda”- Jared le colgó deliberadamente.

Un viejo amigo al que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo decidió de repente hacerle una llamada preguntándole cómo estaba y luego saltó con- “¿Has visto esas pancartas, Jared? ¿Cuántos Jared crees que vivan en Boston?”- él educadamente dijo _adiós_ y no… ya sabes, _jódete_.

Después, cuando el terrible pensamiento de recibir una llamada de su padre apareció en su mente, apagó el teléfono.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared aporreó la puerta de Jensen abriéndola, sintiéndose violento y vengativo.

Jensen lucía fresco después de la ducha – los pies desnudos y el cabello húmedo, viéndose un poco vulnerable y con el aspecto de su Jensen – por un momento Jared olvidó por qué debería estar enfadado, en primer lugar. Pero después, solo sirvió para aumentar la rabia en su sangre.

-“¡Tienes que dejar esa mierda, quita las malditas pancartas de la calle!”- gritó.

-“Eso es indiscutible”- Jensen le dirigió una dura mirada terca, con la mandíbula tensa.

-“Ni siquiera entiendo lo que estás haciendo ¿de acuerdo? ¡No lo entiendo!”- Jared se refrenó de golpearlo apretando los puños en sus costados.

-“Lo entiendo”- frunció el ceño, las cejas juntos- “Yo… yo”- tartamudeó, escogiendo las palabras correctas.

-“¿Qué?”- Jared ladró- “¿Me amas?”- Esta vez, utilizó _esas palabras_ para herir a Jensen- “¿Qué sabes de eso? Nunca has querido a nadie más que a ti mismo”

Jensen se estremeció. Había funcionado.

-“Estás equivocado. No contigo”- dijo Jensen con voz hueca y ojos incrédulos.

Y lo sintió más de lo que debería.

-“¡Lárgate de mi vida, Jensen!”- siseó agarrándole de las solapas de su camisa y golpeándolo contra la pared más cercana como buena medida.

-“¿Y a dónde?”- Jensen preguntó en voz baja, con la mirada perdida y rota, pero a Jared no le importaba hacerle daño.

Acercó su rostro a Jensen, el pecho agitándose contra el otro y sin prestar atención a sus frenéticos latidos del corazón. Los ojos de Jared perforándole hasta que las pestañas de Jensen aletearon.

Jared miró los ojos cerrados con sombría satisfacción y siseo en su oído- “Mírame, me importa una mierda”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared llegó a casa sintiéndose enfermo. Había dejado todo el veneno en el departamento de Jensen, pero no le resultaba más fácil respirar. Se mordió los labios para no llorar, sintiéndose frágil y acabado.

Miró a su alrededor impotente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en busca de algo a lo que no puede poner nombre y de alguien a quién no debería. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro decidiendo dar un paseo por el parque para sacar su dolor.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Sólo había una pareja abrazada en un banco, oculta en la oscuridad cuando la luz de la calle ignoró la parte de la banca que ocupaban y eso oprimió su corazón.

Apartó su mirada de ellos y decidió caminar al interior del parque, bajo la sombra de los arbustos, donde puede esconderse del mundo, la oscuridad era un abrigo extra. Se giró hacia un camino estrecho, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que una voz masculina le advirtió- “No te muevas”- Jared se congeló al sentir un objeto contundente presionado contra su columna.

-“Dame tu dinero”- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-“Mierda”- gesticuló, su mente calculando las posibilidades de voltearse y quitar el arma de las manos del hombre, sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad mientras se tomaba su tiempo.

-“¿Estás seguro de que eso es un arma y no un dulce?”- Jared pronunció las palabras, intentando sonar amigable y apenas logró quitar el miedo de su voz, con la mente al borde del pánico.

-“¡Cállate! Dame tu dinero”- escupió el tipo y el cañón de la pistola – obviamente era un arma de fuego – se presionó aún más en su espalda. Jared tragó con dificultad.

-“Jared”- escuchó una voz familiar y los sonidos de alguien aproximándose a ellos. La voz le pertenecía a Jensen.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y entonces comenzó a latir como un loco. Luchando por no perder el suelo bajo sus pies, empujando el aumento de bilis en su garganta y la sensación de escalofríos que recorrió su columna.

_NO. NO. NO. ¡Jensen, dará vuelta en la esquina y entonces estará demasiado oscuro para que pueda ver correctamente!_

-“¡No, Jensen!”- gritó desesperado. ¡Jensen necesitaba permanecer lejos!

-“¡Es una trampa!”- gritó la voz en su oído al mismo tiempo que sintió un tirón en el cañón de la pistola.

-“Jared”- llamó Jensen de nuevo.

_No se suponía que debiera estar tan cerca_.

Jared giró a ciegas con el corazón en la garganta. El disparo iluminó la oscuridad por un breve momento. Como una instantánea, Jared alcanzó a ver el rostro de un hombre desconocido huyendo y Jared cayó abruptamente…

Porque Jensen lo hizo primero.

Jared le cogió en brazos, con labios temblorosos.

-“Esto fue una estupidez. Esto no está pasando”- ambos se encontraban en el frío suelo y Jared no podía ver quién de ellos estaba temblando más –“Esto no está pasando”

-“Voy a llamar al 911”- se escuchó decir, su mano buscó a tientas el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Observando los ojos verdes de Jensen, con el miedo atenazándole el pecho.

-“Jensen”- le llamó desesperadamente, sin saber que está pidiendo- “Jensen”

Jensen parpadeó- “¿Esto cuenta...?”- dijo apenas consiguiendo pronunciar las palabras, luchando por respirar con cada una de ellas y Jared aguantó la respiración- “¿… cuenta como qué te quiero más que a mí?”

Algo se rompió violentamente dentro de Jared.

-“Esto no está sucediendo Jensen, ¿de acuerdo?”- insistió airadamente, con la palma presionada contra el pecho de Jensen para detener _esto_ , evitando los pensamientos de por qué su mano se mojaba inmediatamente. Jensen no responde, su mirada estaba congelada y Jared sacudió de golpe la cabeza en negación. Pero nada cambió.

-“Jensen”- llamó con voz ronca. Mirándole por un momento, las manos ancladas a su cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco el aliento dejaba cada célula de su cuerpo, con ojos llorosos.

-“¡Llámame!”- recordó, una gota de esperanza añadiéndose a la masiva cantidad de desesperación- “¡Sólo tiene que llamarme! Todo el mundo lo hace, llámame idiota insensible”

Los ojos sin vida de Jensen seguían siendo los mismos. Y esto _no era justo_. _Esto no debería haber pasado._ Su garganta se cerró pero un sollozo incontenible encontró el camino hacia la superficie y Jared lo empujó con otros gritos.

-“Te odio”- gritó –“¿No puedes hacer esta pequeña cosa para mí? ¡Llámame!”- le amenazó de nuevo porque _este hijo de puta no iba a dejarle_.

Sus dedos se acordaron de llamar al 911 y obligó a su boca a dar la dirección a través de sus dientes apretados, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Jensen.

El móvil se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta el suelo, no prestó atención ya había perdido su valor. Jensen seguía en silencio y Jared mantenía su ira como un escudo.

-“Llegarán aquí pronto”- le informó con severidad, sin importarle señalar de quién hablaba- “Te aconsejo que abras tú estúpida boca y digas _‘ayúdame’_ todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Por qué tú no?”

Jensen era obstinado y decidido pero no lo podía perder por eso.

Presionó fuertemente su palma contra el corazón de Jensen, no latía. Estaba húmedo y pegajoso y fue cuando se dio cuenta que nada iba a estar bien- “No está latiendo, Jensen. ¿Finalmente logre romperlo?”-susurró con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-“¿Por qué. No. Puedes. Despertar?”- Repitió lentamente con voz entrecortada y ojos vidriosos.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de Jensen, aun estaban cálidos y Jared esperaba que eso pueda significar algo. El cuerpo de Jared cayó al suelo, apretando su abrazo alrededor de Jensen en una esperanza sin sentido de mantenerlo caliente.

Y perdió el conocimiento

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Se despertó con las voces y sonidos alrededor, todo era desconocido y extraño. Gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen no estaba en sus brazos.

Aun era de noche cuando abrió los ojos en el hospital, paredes blancas y luz cegadora, el entumecimiento atenazando su cuerpo.

Megan se encontraba junto a su cama, con los ojos rojos. Jared la miró, centrándose en ella y lamiéndose los labios agrietados– “¿Dónde está Jensen?”

-“Jared”- la voz de Megan sonó extraña, raspando sus oídos. Ella le miró con pena y se sintió disgustado.

-“¿Dónde está Jensen?”- Insistió, alejando la vista- no estaba dispuesto a seguirle mirando- sus dedos apretaron las sabanas en un puño.

-“Jared”- susurró su nombre intentando arreglar las cosas- “Jensen se ha ido”

Su cerebro no tenía idea de que quiso decir con esa información. _¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Se ha ido? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Se ha ido a dónde?_

Que frase tan estúpida y sin sentido, a Jensen no le gustaría.

Jared movió violentamente la cabeza dejándola a nivel de su mirada, sus ojos dilatados con ira- “Megan, ¿dónde está? ¿Me puedes decir dónde está el estúpido chico que no pudo permanecer en su estúpido departamento y tenía que seguirme?”

Ella negó con labios temblorosos.

Su garganta le dolía, pero encontró la fuerza suficiente para gruñir- “¡¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?!”

-“Jensen está muerto, Jared. Lo siento”- respondió comenzando a llorar.

-“¡Fuera!”- siseó

Jared se mordió los labios y con determinación se giró hacía el otro lado fijando su mirada en la pared. Ella salió y él no dijo nada más, hasta que le pusieron una inyección para hacerle dormir.  


 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Despertó en su propia cama. Levantándose abruptamente y con su cabeza dando vueltas al entender. Esto es todo. Ésta es la cama de su departamento. Estaba de vuelta. No sabe cómo, pero el día fue re-escrito, tenía la oportunidad de solucionar este problema. De salvar a Jensen.

Su mano buscó el celular para confirmar la fecha. Dejando salir el aire lentamente, como si no estuviese asustado, comprobó los números en la pantalla. _Estaba de vuelta_. Había vuelto al día de ayer, el día en que _eso_ nunca volverá a suceder. Necesitaba encontrar a Jensen.

Lanzó la cubierta de la cama y se deslizó en algo de ropa. Tropezándose por el pasillo, tratando de avanzar más rápido cuando todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sus piernas se sintieron débiles y no son lo suficientemente rápidas para llegar al departamento de Jensen. 

No se preocupó por llamar. Utilizó su llave para abrir y le llamó, buscando por todo el departamento. Se detuvo a la mitad del lugar, sintiéndose mareado y con nauseas, intentando poner todo bajo control.

Su cerebro le obligó a utilizar su móvil, sacándolo con dedos temblorosos. Los sintió entumecidos al marcar el número y se le quedó mirando tontamente. Llamó una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía. Su mente no lo aceptaba, marcando una y otra vez con dedos crispados. Quería romper el estúpido contestador automático.

Él salvó a Jensen, sólo necesitaba encontrarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazarle. Tenía que perdonarlo y mantenerlo a salvo por el resto de sus vidas.

Este era el plan de Jared. Todo parecía tan simple. Jensen sólo necesitaba ser encontrado.

Jared dejó cuatro mensajes.

El primero era un torbellino de emociones, miedo, esperanza, y suavidad porque ama tanto Jensen que no quiere explicárselo a un contestador automático sin alma - _‘Jensen, soy Jared. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperándote en tu departamento. Regresa, voy a explicarte todo, estamos bien. Sólo necesito que estés aquí ¿Por favor? Estoy esperándote’_

El segundo, diez minutos más tarde al darse cuenta que tenía que dar más de una explicación, ya que Jensen no sabía cómo cambiaron las cosas – _‘De verdad, de verdad te necesito aquí. Jensen, tienes que venir_ ahora mismo _. Tienes que hacerlo’_

El tercero, media hora después, cuando Jared estaba a punto de volverse loco –moviéndose con nerviosismo a través de las habitaciones - necesitaba convencer a Jensen lo importante que era - _‘Mueres hoy. Mueres hoy y no lo resisto. No lo acepto. Este es un nuevo día, un día en el que terminaras vivo, a salvo y conmigo. Solo llámame. ¡Por favor!’_

Pasa otra media hora y está completamente fuera de sí por la preocupación, mordiéndose las uñas y hasta llamando a su padre para dejar un mensaje en otro contestador automático – _‘Soy Jared. Hagas lo que hagas, asegúrate de mantener vivo a Jensen. Haz todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Te lo ruego’_

Entonces, le dejó otro mensaje a Jensen con voz temblorosa- _‘Te quiero, ¿sabes? Te quiero malditamente tanto. Por favor, ven a verme’_

Jared llamó Chad para preguntarle si había oído sobre Jensen, frunciendo el ceño Chad negó, preguntando si tenía planes de aparecerse. Jared simplemente dijo "no" y terminó la llamada. Jared dejó una nota en el refrigerador ‘Fui a buscarte. Déjame saber en dónde estás. Volveré pronto, espérame’

Tenía un día entero antes de que cayera la noche y se propuso utilizar cada momento. Fue primero a la tienda de comestibles favorita de Jensen, planeando ir a todos los lugares que habían visitado.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Volvió a casa tres horas más tarde, agotado y ansioso, pensando dónde buscar a Jensen las próximas horas. Cuando se aproximó a su cuadra, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Algo estaba mal, había algunas patrullas y una ambulancia, los policías pedían a la gente quedarse atrás, haciendo un espacio en el frente de su casa.

Jared no podía respirar.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, liberándose de un policía y subió corriendo las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas.

Hay un chico saliendo del apartamento de Jensen con una serpentina amarilla que dice ‘Línea policiaca. No cruzar’ Jared la leyó torpemente y la empujó fuera de su camino.

-“¡Ey!”- Alguien le sujetó, hay demasiada gente y _¿qué están haciendo todos en el departamento de Jensen?_ Jared quiere decir que se vayan a la mierda antes de que él vuelva.

-“¿Qué pasó?”- salió por su boca.

-“¿Conocía al señor Ackles?”- le preguntó un hombre con uniforme azul. Jared no podía ver su rostro, todo estaba borroso y su mirada se fijó en el hombro del chico, sintiéndose nervioso porque estaba hablando en tiempo pasado.

-“Esta es la casa de mi amigo. Es la casa de mi Jensen. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?”- dijo de prisa con voz irritada.

-“¿Es amigo del Sr. Ackles señor?”-preguntó el hombre.

Jared miró al departamento, buscando, su voz era lenta y distraída cuando continuó asintiendo– “Soy amigo de mi Jensen, sí. Volverá pronto”

-“Lo siento, señor”

-“Volverá pronto”- repitió obstinadamente volviendo su mirada al hombre.

El uniformado azul se movió, su voz se torno compasiva y Jared trato de fijar su mirada en intentar leer la etiqueta con su nombre –“Hubo un atracador que irrumpió en el departamento. Estaba drogado y buscaba dinero”- Había una voz estridente en su cabeza ‘ _dame el dinero’_ y Jared negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando la imagen- “Encontramos una nota _'He vuelto'_ pegada en la puerta del frente. El señor Ackles estaba obviamente esperando a alguien”

-“Él me estaba esperando”- explicó Jared, asintiendo –“Se supone que debía salvarlo”

-“Lo siento, señor”- Hubo una pausa y el uniformado se movió de nuevo.

-“¿Señor, necesita ayuda?”

Jared le miró, pero no veía nada a través de una neblina, las palabras eran sonidos apagados para sus oídos.

-“¿Va a estar bien?”- Jared entendió eso.

Lo pensó por un momento, sus labios curvándose con tristeza –“No”- respondió con sinceridad –“¿Cuándo se marcharán?”

-“Uh, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Puede darnos algo más de tiempo aquí?”- Jared no entendió ni una palabra, pero levantó los ojos mirando fijamente al uniformado.

-“Lo siento”- repitió el chico.

Jared parpadeó apartando la mirada para observar las notas en el refrigerador- “Necesito algunas cosas de aquí”

-“Discúlpeme señor, pero es evidencia”- su voz esforzándose por ser reconfortante. A Jared le resultó extraño.

Cambio su peso de una pierna a otra, mirándole con el ceño fruncido- “¿Lo siento, significa que Jensen no va a volver?”

-“Lo siento mucho, señor”- repitió el chico. _¿Por qué lo siente?_ pero Jared cortésmente asintió antes de salir.

-“¿Qué pasó con el otro tipo? ¿El ladrón?”- Jared aclaró, parado en la puerta y mirando hacia atrás. No sabe por qué lo pregunta, realmente no le importa.

-“Le atrapamos”- informó.

-“Oh, de acuerdo. De acuerdo”- Jared se marchó

Jared llegó a casa y se quedó mirando la gran ventana, preguntándose cómo se sentiría dar un paso fuera de ella.  


 

\---------------

 

 

A mitad de la noche, Jared se coló en el departamento de Jensen quitando la línea amarilla y evitando mirar el lío que la policía había dejado. En silencio recogió todas las notitas del refrigerador que fueron escritas por Jensen, porque no quería que nadie más las tocara.

Volvió a su departamento, sacó su mochila tirando un poco de ropa, sujetando las notitas de Jensen contra su pecho.

Se marchó antes del amanecer.

 

 

 

\---------------******---------------

 

 

 

Jared había estado haciendo autostop, sin ningún tipo de destino, interesado en convertirse en nadie. No quiso usar su auto, solo se llevó algunas pruebas de su vida. Sin embargo, mantuvo todas las notitas en su cartera porque _Jensen las había dejado para él._

Cuando estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero, el viento alborotando su cabello, una tranquila canción sonando en el estéreo y compartiendo alguna historia, Jared caía en un adormecimiento familiar fingiendo ser alguien quien no quería morir.

Tenía un nuevo número de móvil pero no sabía cuándo podrá por lo menos llamar a Megan, estaba demasiado asustado para recordar cuanto dolía todo lo que ha dejado atrás.

Siguió huyendo, temiendo que si se detenía tendrá que hacer frente a su pérdida y por lo tanto a que Jensen realmente se ha ido.

Una vez, Jared fue recogido por una chica con cabello teñido de color rojo brillante en una enorme y polvosa camioneta. Pasaron ocho horas en la carretera, con el aire caliente y el aire acondicionado roto.

Ella hablaba y él escuchaba. Se dirigía a Los Ángeles para crear una banda y convertirse en la próxima Hayley Williams y cuando cantó con su voz ronca, junto con Joni Mitchell, Jared deseó que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad.

Cuando se despidió, deseándole suerte – de pie junto a la carretera, con la mano en la manija de la puerta – ella suspiró antes de comentar- “Ey amigo, deberías dejarlo ir. Lo que estás cargando, deberías dejarlo ir”

Jared le miró sin decir nada.

-“Te está matando lentamente”- añadió con simpatía.

-“No me importa”- contestó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Estaba en una tienda comprando algo de comida chatarra, en medio de ningún lugar, cuando su teléfono sonó, una llamada desde un número bloqueado.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Jared recibió la llamada de alguien y no ha compartido su número con nadie. No supo por qué lo agarró, mirándole con recelo, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos porque estaba comenzando a sentir _algo_.

Una voz desconocida con acento sureño le dijo- “Chico me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarte. Realmente sabes cómo jugar a las escondidas”

-“¿Quién es?”- preguntó receloso con una mezcla de molestia e irritación.

La voz sonó malhumorada- “Ven a casa, hijo. Él está esperándote y nos está volviendo locos a todos”

-“¿Quién es?”- presiono y su voz se volvió diferente, débil y temblorosa _¿Por qué alguien le jugaría una broma tan cruel?_

-“Ven a casa, Jared. ¿De acuerdo?”- Su voz era más suave ahora y Jared dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso e intentó hacer millones de preguntas, pero hubo un _clic_ antes de que la línea se cortara.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Jared estaba en frente de su propio departamento, mochila en mano, congelado en el sitio mirando con atención la notita en la puerta de su casa. La tomó con dedos temblorosos.

_‘Si tuvieras que elegir un solo día para revivirlo una y otra vez ¿cuál sería? Yo Me quedaría con el único contigo’_

Y luego.

_‘Lo siento’_

Jared se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos, jadeando por aire, sus dedos sujetando la notita desesperadamente.

Hay unas manos sobre su cuerpo, levantándolo. El aroma y las manos le son familiares, pero _¿¡quién sabe que va a ver cuando abra los ojos!?_

Fue arrastrado dentro de su propio departamento, aferrándose a esa persona y sollozando en su camisa, porque no podía soportar más el peso del dolor y la culpa.

Le empujaron sobre la cama y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos porque Jensen dijo- “Jared, mírame. Soy yo”

Jared lo apretó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo entero presionándose contra Jensen intentando quedar atado a cada parte de él y sin decir nada.


	7. Epílogo

 

 

***

 

Protocolo # 5072-10. Ultra Secreto

04 de Mayo de 2011, debido a una situación imprevisible, el caso “J. T. Padalecki” está cerrado.

La renuncia del agente especial J. Ackles es aceptada bajo circunstancias expresamente autorizadas por ANPC.

Información adicional es clasificada a un nivel superior, solo personal autorizado.

_Este aviso también aplica a "datos restringidos", clasificado como ultra secreto, secreto o confidencial._

_AF-593 contiene instrucciones detalladas sobre la destrucción de este material clasificado en caso de una emergencia._

 

***

 

 

 

***

 

Protocolo # 5074-10. Ultra Secreto

04 de Mayo de 2011, caso "Megan Padalecki" está abierto.

Jefe Ray es asignado como el comandante principal para supervisar esta operación.

_Información adicional es clasificada a un nivel superior, solo personal autorizado._

_La reproducción o distribución de la información contenida aquí está estrictamente prohibida._

_***_

 

 

 

 

Jensen murió.

Sin embargo no lo recordaba.

Megan se lo dijo después de haberle asustado hasta el infiernocuando abrió los ojos y susurro _‘ayúdame’_ en la frialdad de la morgue.

Para él, había sido un día en el que fue sacado de la cama para organizar una emboscada a su asesino en lugar de arreglar las cosas con Jared. Fue un elaborado truco para atrapar a un asesino y a los que estaban de pie detrás de él para sabotear su organización.

Pero el asesino resultó ser un drogadicto desesperado por dinero. Qué coincidencia de mierda.

Y después, Jared se había ido.

Jensen ya no tenía ningún poder, pero aún tenía el poder de amenazar a toda la agencia en caso de que algo malo le sucediera a la persona que había perdido el interés en ellos, en el mismo momento que su poder fue entregado a su hermana.

Y se joden, porque Jensen no estaba en su sano juicio y era peligroso dejarlo con vida y también asesinarlo. Era una situación de perder-perder.

El jefe Ray y Christian se aseguraron de que no fuera a poner una bomba en la agencia y prudentemente trajeron de vuelta a Jared en un horario apretado.

Jensen apreciaba esto. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que notificarles su gratitud. Después de todo, la agencia seguía avanzando de forma más segura ahora.

Jensen tenía a Jared y estaba dispuesto a ser flexible y a comprometerse, naturalmente, siempre y cuando se tratara de Jared.

En ocasiones, Jensen captaba algunas sombras temblorosas en el rostro de Jared. Esa no era una buena mirada. Era algo que sentía la urgencia de alejar de inmediato, por lo que besaba su mejilla y Jared le sonreía como si fuera la mejor cosa en el mundo, lejos del pasado sombrío.

Lo confuso era que Jensen nunca había necesitado a nadie en su vida. Ahora que tenía a Jared, no sabe cómo _no_ necesitarle, intentando tener en sus manos todo lo que Jared era.

En un principio, después de que Jared volvió, tuvieron una conversación porque así lo exigió, enredado en un desastre de emociones que no estaban conectadas y Jensen necesitó decodificarlas y escribir un guión donde Jared entendiera cada una. Jensen explicó y se desconstruyó a sí mismo, utilizando demasiadas cadenas de palabras para su gusto, pero era por Jared.

 

_“Revisé cada_ _decisión principal_ _, obviamente, había un pequeño error que no considere, por lo que fracasé. Asumo la plena responsabilidad por mis acciones”- Jensen dijo abiertamente cuando se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina uno frente al otro._

_Jared le miró durante largo rato antes de suspirar, su mano apretando tranquilizadoramente su rodilla- “Tienes que ser más específico. Sé que es duro. Pero, por favor, este es el momento en que tienes que hacerlo”_

_Jensen pareció desconcertado por un momento antes encontrar las palabras correctas– “Eso significa ‘perdóname’”_

_Una suave sonrisa arqueó las comisuras de la boca de Jared y se inclinó para mirarle directamente a los ojos._

_-“¿Qué quieres, Jensen?”- preguntó, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla._

_-“No estamos hablando sobre un nuevo iPod”- Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, un poco contrariado y tratando de ocultarlo._

_-“No”- Jared negó, su mirada se volvió sería al enderezarse y su mano se deslizó alejándose de Jensen._

_Jensen se removió en su silla y luego dijo las palabras que estaban incrustados para siempre en su cabeza de la forma en que estaban, porque no fue capaz de traducirlas a un lenguaje ‘normal’- “A ti. Todo lo que implicas”_

_-“De acuerdo. Así será”- asintió Jared y se lanzó hacia adelante, para besarlo con fuerza, las manos de Jensen sujetándose a su camisa._

_Recuerda vagamente que rompieron una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina, pero era tan, tan difícil poner atención a detalles que no fueran Jared._

Jensen perdió su trabajo. Con la ironía de que estaba matando a la gente y ahora él era uno de los que se habían escapado.

Sintió como si hubiera hecho un trato, cambiando sus habilidades y las de Jared por su vida, pero no es algo para lo que pueda encontrar una respuesta. Una vez le preguntó a Jared si extrañaba a su don de salvar a la gente, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y lo besó como respuesta.

Sin embrago, ahora tenía que ver como se preocupaba más por Megan, de las posibilidades de ponerla en peligro. Era tan inverosímil, porque ahora, Gerald es quien cuida de ella. Es complicado, pero Megan vio los dos lados y eligió su propio camino, decidida a mantener a su hermano fuera de esto.

Jensen intentó no lucir aliviado cuando se lo dijo. Después de todo, Jared era lo único que le preocupaba. Y todavía contaba con unos cuantos ases bajo la manga para asegurarse de que Megan estuviera fuera de peligro. Sólo que no le gustaban las líneas de preocupación que cruzan la frente de Jared.

Después de unas pocas semanas de estar juntos, Jensen comenzó a ponerse histérico sin su trabajo, hasta que puso los ojos en un nuevo objetivo – centrándose en la programación, convirtiéndolo en algo más que un pasatiempo, encontrando nuevas formas para mejorar. Su cabeza llena de secuencias de comandos y algoritmos.

Le llevó algunos días, pero pasó dos noches seguidas frente a la portátil, codificando. Jared lo cuidaba llevándole algo de comer y beber. Después, lo arrastró a la cama, y le folló exasperantemente lento hasta convertirlo en un desastre sudoroso exigiendo ser follado con fuerza.

No necesita decir que Jared sigue siendo su principal prioridad y objeto de exploración.

A veces, colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de Jared, intentando observar atentamente cada inhalación y exhalación, tomando notas mentales.

En ocasiones era sobre la manera en que se movía, como sus extraños intentos de bailar o su forma de hablar moviendo la boca rápidamente o la forma en que se ríe con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agitando los brazos.

Y otras, se trataba de Jensen tratando de provocar esos increíbles jadeos de Jared, su voz temblorosa cuando dice ‘Jensen’, su cuerpo respondiendo contra el suyo. Jensen utilizaba cualquier oportunidad. Le gustaba la forma en que todo cambia, la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la vista y voz de Jared.

Jared podía estar en la cocina, apoyado contra el mostrador, las piernas separadas, divagando y sus ojos se oscurecían, dejándose caer de rodillas comenzando a tirar de la hebilla del cinturón, maldiciendo la ropa, mientras Jared jadeaba y le ayuda frenéticamente tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Jensen adoraba estar dentro de Jared, sintiendo su calidez  y compartiendo esa increíble intimidad, la ola de emociones más expresiva que cualquier palabra sacudiendo su cabeza. Adoraba ver a Jared confiarle su cuerpo y mente cuando estaban envueltos dentro de esa fiebre, los únicos sonidos eran sus gemidos y susurros, con Jensen moviendo la cadera, tratando de llegar aún más profundo.

Con Jared, ahora tenía una larga lista de lugares donde han tenido sexo, incluidos lugares públicos. Tienen prohibido volver a algunos sitios, incluyendo su librería favorita y Chad tiene unos cuantos momentos inolvidables que quisiera borrar con cloro de su cerebro.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Un día, Jensen quiso comenzar una estúpida pelea, porque era demasiado para controlar y muy difícil de mantener. Y simplemente no pudo explicar su indignación. No recordaba la forma en que todo empezó, pero se encontró en medio de la calle, respirando con dificultad, los ojos de Jared fijos en él. Siempre en él.

Se alejó repentinamente y gritó, escuchándose a sí mismo- “Quiero que te enojes conmigo”

Jared le devolvió una expresión dolida, sus ojos llenos de pena – como antes – y Jensen no pudo con ello, de repente no tenía espacio para respirar- “Déjame”- siseó y sin esperar a que siga su consejo, fue el primero en marcharse.

Caminó por las calles durante toda la noche, con un vacío en su cabeza, disfrutando de su soledad, como antes lo hacía. La noche terminaba y con la salida del sol los sentimientos de preocupación se colaron en su interior, dejando al descubierto sus emociones, aclarando su cabeza y asustándolo.

Casi corrió todo el camino de vuelta a casa, hecho un desastre y muerto de miedo de que Jared le haya escuchado y se marchara.

Encontró una notita clavada en la puerta de entrada –“También me asusta”

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jared detrás de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos en la misma página y profundamente atrapados.

Esa noche Jared le besó y dijo- “Mi guión tiene distintos códigos, pero cada uno está relacionado contigo”

En ocasiones, cuando Jared le mira, Jensen siente que su garganta se cierra y no puede ponerlo en palabras o códigos, no puede dar una explicación a todo lo que siente en su interior. Simplemente estaba ahí, en continuo crecimiento y Jensen se quemaría sin ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!! :D


End file.
